Quando te encontrei
by kacardoso
Summary: O imponente bilionário Cesare Brunelli perdeu a visão ao resgatar uma menininha de um carro em chamas. A única pessoa que o tratou com dignidade foi Samantha, uma jovem inexperiente de pele macia com quem teve uma noite de paixão. Agora, ela espera um filho dele... Samantha, no entanto, se depara com uma reação inesperada: Cesare exige o casamento!


Quando Te Encontrei – Kim Lawrence (H Dueto 11.1)

Quando te Encontrei

(The Brunelli Baby Bargain)

Kim Lawrence

O imponente bilionário Cesare Brunelli perdeu a visão ao resgatar uma menininha de um carro em chamas. A única pessoa que o tratou com dignidade foi Samantha, uma jovem inexperiente de pele macia com quem teve uma noite de paixão. Agora, ela espera um filho dele... Samantha, no entanto, se depara com uma reação inesperada: Cesare exige o casamento! Contudo, quando ele recupera a visão, Sam tem certeza de que ele trocará sua noiva pequenina e de cabelos de fogo por uma das altas e esbeltas louras com quem costumava sair...

**Digitalização, Revisão e Formatação: **

**Simone R.**

**Querida leitora,**

Nesta edição de Harlequin Dueto, _Amores Inesperados, _tra zemos histórias de mulheres que têm a difícil missão de apresentar a poderosos magnatas as conseqüências da paixão...

Em _Quando te encontrei, _de Kim Lawrence, Samantha Muir apareceu como um anjo na escuridão de Cesare Brunelli, mas partiu à luz fria da manhã. Agora, ela precisava superar seu medo e lhe revelar que estava grávida...

Em _Baile do coração, _de Jennie Lucas, Ellie Jensen, no dia de seu casamento, se descobriu grávida... de ninguém menos do que Diogo Serrado, seu chefe. Ela não desejava enfrentá-lo, mas descobriria que havia subestimado o impiedoso bilionário... as sim como a atração entre eles...

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

**Sobre a autora: **Kim Lawrence mora com a família em Gales, na fazenda em que o marido cresceu. Com crianças pequenas, as horas solitá rias tomando conta delas não pareciam tão atraentes... Assim, encorajada por um marido que acredita que ela pode fazer qual quer coisa, Kim experimentou escrever. Sempre leitora ávida, lhe pareceu natural escrever um romance. Agora, ela não con segue se imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Kim é uma excelente jardineira, cozinha e gosta de correr na praia. Normalmente, ela tem a companhia de seu Jack Russell terrier, Sprout (brotinho). Não pergunte. É uma longa história...

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II

B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

**Título original: THE BRUNELLI BABY BARGAIN**

Copyright © 2009 by **Kim Lawrence**

Originalmente publicado em 2009 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Arte-fmal de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREITS SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11)2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, _4° _andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ —- 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Sam respirou fundo e sussurrou para si mesma:

— Não vai desistir agora —, quando se aproximou de uma jovem sentada atrás de uma imensa mesa de vidro. Com seus cabelos louros e a silhueta cheia de curvas, essa mulher tinha o tipo de corpo que sempre atrai a atenção dos homens.

As ruivas miúdas, com sardas, por outro lado, não eram tão assediadas, ao menos de acordo com a experiência de Sam, embora parecesse que por algum tempo. Will pensasse de ou tra forma, até o dia em que flagrou o noivo na cama com uma linda loura.

Quando os pensamentos de Sam esbarravam nessa lembran ça, normalmente sentia uma onda de náusea que revirava seu estômago sensível. Mas dessa vez não aconteceu. Dessa vez seu estômago já estava paralisado pelo terror.

Seus cílios tocaram seu rosto, quando ela apertou os olhos e respirou fundo outra vez, querendo que seu coração disparado desacelerasse, mas parecia que ele iria explodir. Ela fez um es forço para sorrir, como uma pessoa conduzida até a porta.

Sam já levara várias horas até conseguir parecer que poderia ser comum ela circulando pela matriz de um império multina cional e pedir para ser recebida pelo homem que comandava a empresa, como se fosse algo que fizesse todos os dias da se mana. Mas, ao ver seu reflexo no espelho, ela soube que seus esforços tinham sido em vão.

Isso não ia dar certo.

Ignorando o pessimismo, ou a voz da realidade, Sam voltou a exibir um sorriso e limpou a garganta. O som atraiu a atenção da recepcionista, mas somente por um breve instante, porque naquele exato momento as portas de vidro se abriram para Sam, revelando outra loura, alta e voluptuosa, com um mini vestido vermelho.

A garota atrás da escrivaninha ficou encarando-a, assim como Sam. Também os homens com câmeras, que surgiram do nada, feito mágica.

A loura arrebatadora pareceu totalmente inabalável com a onda de perguntas e _flashes _dos _paparazzi _direcionados para ela, e simplesmente exibiu seus dentes perfeitos, num sorriso radiante, provando ainda saber das coisas, depois da transição de modelo a atriz de Hollywood. Seguida por dois seguranças musculosos, ela parou uma ou duas vezes para a imprensa ávi da, fazendo pose, com um sorriso enigmático:

— Sem comentários — respondeu, às perguntas sobre ela e Cesare terem reatado.

Quando as portas se fecharam, deixando para trás apenas o aroma intenso do perfume da atriz, Sam ficou pensando na mes ma coisa — mas que hora ruim! A última notícia que qualquer homem ia querer saber era a que ela trouxera, mas Sam acredi tava que seria duas vezes pior sendo o homem que acabara de se reconciliar com o amor da vida dele.

Sam suspirou e tentou afastar a imagem da atriz de sua ca beça. Não estava ali para competir com a atenção e afeição do italiano. Ela nem sequer estava interessada na vida amorosa de Cesare Brunelli, e não desejava fazer parte dela, e queria deixar isso bem claro.

Seu único motivo para estar ali era simples: contar a ele e ir embora. Aí a bola ficaria em campo e ele decidiria se a pegaria ou se tornaria sua vida bem mais simples.

Tudo que ela precisava fazer era dizer.

Era agora ou nunca!

Ela se retraiu quando seus sapatos apertaram seus pés. Fo ram comprados numa liquidação e eram um número menor, embora a confiança que eles proporcionavam superasse o des conforto.

— Eu sou... — Ela parou ao tentar se apresentar para a mu lher atrás da mesa, de boca aberta, sua postura confiante a fez ficar ansiosa e pessimista. O que ela pretendia dizer?

_Eu sou Sam, mas isso não significa nada _— _seu chefe não sabe o meu nome, ele nem sabe a cor dos meus olhos, e ignora o fato de que tenho sardas e meus cabelos são ruivos. Mas eu achei que, devido às circunstâncias, seria educado informá-lo__pessoalmente, em vez de ser de outro modo, mais impessoal, que estou grávida dele._

Enquanto ela estava ali, na recepção do escritório de Cesare, Sam achou diferenças entre um bilionário italiano e a garota que fazia malabarismo para lidar com as finanças, todos os meses. Ela, provavelmente, ganhara menos ao longo de sua vida intei ra do que a soma que Cesare ganhava em um minuto! Ainda assim, as coisas estavam melhorando profissionalmente — ela trabalhou durante quatro anos no jornal da cidade escocesa onde havia nascido, fazendo chá, antes de subir de posto e passar a cobrir casamentos e festas nas igrejas. Agora, finalmente, seu trabalho duro tinha pago os dividendos e ela conseguira um em prego, embora ainda fosse uma função júnior, num periódico nacional, em Londres.

Sim, as coisas estavam bem melhores que na época em que uma antiga jornalista resolvera lhe dar cobertura.

— Você tem talento, Sam — dissera, deixando-a radiante de orgulho.

— Mas — alertou ela — você precisa investir cem por cento se quiser que as pessoas acreditem que você é séria; e se por um lado ter escrúpulos é algo bom, você precisa ser mais... Flexível. Ah, nem preciso dizer que a essa altura de sua carreira a última coisa que você quer é ter um relacionamento que demande mui to. — A essa altura, ela riu e Sam a acompanhou. — Ou uma família... Suicídio profissional!

Ou um bebê!

Agora Sam não sorria, ao pensar nesse desvio assustador em sua vida. Ela ficara com medo — e ainda estava —, mas nunca lhe ocorrera ter esse bebê.

Por trás do medo e do pânico, havia uma sensação de algo absolutamente correto... Esse não era um sentimento que ela es perava ser compartilhado pelo pai de seu bebê. Mas só porque ele não ia querer ter nada com a criança não significava que não tinha o direito de saber.

Sam já estava preparada para a raiva inevitável e suspeitava que seria desse modo, e dissera a si mesma que isso era normal para qualquer um, em tais circunstâncias. O anormal era a sen sação interior de serenidade que ela nem sabia possuir, embora também imaginasse que poderia ser uma reação retardada do choque.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou de seus pulmões quando Sam sacudiu a cabeça. Ela só tivera uma quinzena para se acostumar a isso e ainda não havia assimilado inteiramente — na verdade, toda a situação tinha um aspecto surreal.

Suas mãos foram até a barriga ainda reta, embaixo da jaqueta, e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. Sem dúvida, a idéia pare ceria mais concreta quando sua cintura começasse a alargar.

Ela se dirigiu à moça atrás da mesa, mais uma vez.

— Eu sou... Samantha Muir e...

A garota parecia ligeiramente entediada, agora que a atriz, e sua comitiva ruidosa, havia partido, e afastou do ouvido o fone, dizendo:

— Primeira à esquerda.

Sam piscou. Essa não era a versão que ela imaginara em sua mente.

Os sapatos realmente devem ter funcionado!

Na verdade, agora os sapatos pareciam pregados no chão e ela não conseguia se mexer. Estava muito surpresa por nem pre cisar dizer sua identidade nem ser questionada quanto ao motivo de sua visita.

— Primeira à esquerda? — ela ecoou, imaginando por que ainda permanecia ali, em pé. A mulher queria que ela passasse por aquela porta; nem devia saber que Sam não tinha hora mar cada, então, sob circunstância alguma, ela deveria dar essa in formação.

O que ela estava escondendo? Aqueles escrúpulos inconve nientes, aquela compulsão de dizer a verdade, em momentos quando uma mentirinha ou o silêncio funcionavam bem melhor, ou simplesmente o medo covarde?

Isso está fácil demais — persistia a voz da suspeita dentro da cabeça de Sam.

— Fácil é bom — Sam respondia. Se esse fosse o caso de um engano, estava funcionando a seu favor, e ela seria uma tola se não seguisse a maré. Ela ergueu o queixo mais uma vez e de monstrou o sorriso confiante em seu rosto claro, entrando pela porta sem bater.

Foi um pouco frustrante. A sala não era grande. Só havia uma pequena escrivaninha num canto e algumas poltronas ao longo de uma parede. Uma porta ao ladeira escrivaninha se abriu e um homem magro entrou, soltou a pasta com papéis que estava segurando, quando olhou para ela.

— Você é uma mulher.

Em outras circunstâncias, ela teria reagido a essa acusação, pois foi decididamente uma acusação, com um tom de ironia. Mas humor e ironia estavam fora de questão naquele momento.

Em vez disso, ela assentiu e disse:

— Olá, sou Sam Muir e gostaria de...

— Sam! — Ele deu um tapa na própria testa e suspirou. — Isso explica tudo, é claro. E logo quando eu pensei que esse dia não tinha como ficar pior.

Sam, sentindo-se cada vez mais confusa, assentiu novamente.

— Estou aqui para ver o Sr. Brunelli...?

Quando ela falou, sua barreira mental sumiu e uma imagem sinistra surgiu em sua retina. As linhas turvas se concretizaram em feições, até que ela via o rosto esculpido e ímpar de Cesare Brunelli.

Agora parecia incrível que ela não tivera qualquer noção pré via do perigo, da primeira vez que olhara o rosto do homem alto.

O impacto de sua beleza fora como um golpe que lhe ti rou o fôlego e deixou seus pulmões ardendo pelo calor que sentiu.

Ela ficara ligeiramente constrangida com as emoções pro fundas que a invadiam, mas se sentira estranhamente desliga da do que estava acontecendo com ela. Sua capacidade de se distanciar emocionalmente e analisar o que estava fazendo a abandonou totalmente. É claro que ela não reconheceu isso, até ser tarde demais — o estrago já estava feito!

Quando ela estivera com ele, não conseguira controlar seu coração disparado e a fraqueza que a deixara de pernas bambas, além do calor que se espalhou por sua pele.

Não era apenas a simetria de suas feições poderosas e bron zeadas, ou a curva de seus lábios, não era um traço específico, mas a combinação que o tornava tão lindo.

Mesmo agora, 12 semanas depois, ao lembrar do rosto dele, a garganta de Sam doía, mas ela já conseguia analisar sua reação com mais objetividade.

Não poderia negar que ele era um homem de bela aparência, que possuía uma sexualidade arrogante, mas o que acontecera foi resultado de um conjunto de circunstâncias.

Ele acabaria se revelando bem comum, ela pensou. Ela pro vavelmente apenas o construíra em sua própria mente, e o trans formara em algo extraordinário para se defender de seu próprio comportamento, porque nada, a não ser um deus irresistível do sexo, fora responsável por sua queda em desgraça.

Ela procurava justificativas, quando a pura verdade era que nem havia como se desculpar: fora negligente e imbecil. Tivera um momento de fraqueza — na verdade, uma noite inteira de fraqueza, mas não queria pensar nisso —, e agora teria de viver com esse fato.

Ela provavelmente o veria e descobriria que ele não tinha nada da imagem que fantasiara: um herói querendo o carinho que somente ela poderia dar.

Rapidamente, desviou-se do assunto original de seus pen samentos e voltou ao presente. Concentrando sua atenção no homem de cabelos claros à sua frente, notou que ele estava re mexendo em alguns papéis agora.

— Isso pode ser um problema... Parece que seu currículo também sumiu, meu Deus! — exclamou ele, zangado. —Aque la mulher era mesmo incompetente! — Ele colocou os papéis de lado e deu uma olhada em Sam, se desculpando. — Perdão, não é culpa sua. Na verdade era.

Uma nova onda de desgosto e vergonha a assolou.

Quem mais poderia ser culpado? Ela beijara Cesare primei ro, beijara um absoluto estranho.

A lembrança dele estava marcada em sua consciência — a forma como seu rosto estava iluminado pelo relâmpago súbito que clareou o ambiente e o jeito como seu peito se apertou ao ver a profunda frustração estampada nas feições dele.

Incapaz de verbalizar palavras de consolo, incapaz de forçar qualquer som além de um suspiro preso em sua garganta, ela esticou os braços e segurou o rosto dele com as mãos.

As ações foram espontâneas e ela percebeu, quase imediata mente, que havia sido um erro. Ele se retraíra ao toque de seus lábios, mantendo-se sem reação.

Beijar um homem lindo que não queria ser beijado seria algo que inúmeras mulheres de sua idade poderia fazer rindo, mas Sam não possuía essa habilidade.

Ela não queria rir, e sim morrer de vergonha. Ela começou a erguer a cabeça; ia se desculpar e tirar as mãos se os dedos dele não tivessem coberto os dela, junto ao rosto dele.

O coração de Sam disparou novamente ao lembrar seus de dos entrelaçados, os músculos do maxilar retraídos, as narinas se abrindo, quando ele disse algo em sua própria língua.

Ela sentira, antes mesmo de ouvir, quando o gemido sur giu no fundo da garganta dele e se perdeu dentro dos lábios dela.

Ela começara aquilo!

Não havia absolutamente qualquer desculpa em dizer que ele parecia precisar ser beijado.

É claro, se ele não tivesse retribuído o beijo e a tempestade não tivesse interrompido a energia elétrica... Não teria havido problema algum, nem vergonha, nem bebê!

Ela mordeu o lábio com força e sufocou as imagens que sur giam em sua cabeça... Acontecera e, dadas as circunstâncias, não fazia qualquer sentido fingir que não ocorrera.

Com a tensão estampada nos traços finos de seu rosto claro, ela levou a mão à barriga, inconscientemente. Ele não ia querer saber, e por ela, tudo bem. Ela podia sair porta afora, sabendo que fizera a coisa certa.

— O Sr. Brunelli está aqui? — perguntou ela. Metade dela queria que a resposta fosse negativa.

O homem suspirou, deu uma olhada expressiva para a porta atrás dele, antes de assentir e se apresentar.

— Sou Tim Andrews. Pode me chamar de Tim — acrescen tou ele, com um sorriso espontâneo.

Depois de uma hesitação, Sam apertou a mão estendida e seu olhar se desviou para a porta. Se ela se movesse rapidamente, poderia passar por ali antes que o gentil homem a impedisse.

— Você está tremendo — disse ele, subitamente, com um ar de preocupação no rosto quando Sam recuou a mão.

Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e disse a si mesma para relaxar. O que seria o pior que eles poderiam fazer? Ser ti rada à força pela segurança seria uma nova experiência. Embora sua mais nova e recente experiência não tivesse terminado bem, por mais agradável que parecesse na hora.

— Eu vim de longe para ver o Sr. Brunelli. — Na verdade, havia sido uma viagem de metrô, mas ela não viu mal em exa gerar um pouquinho, devido às circunstâncias. — E não vou embora até falar com ele. Estou falando sério. — Sam gostaria de se sentir, de fato, tão decidida quanto parecia.

Houve uma pausa antes que Tim dissesse:

— Eu acredito.

Eu gostaria também de acreditar, pensou ela.

— Farei o que puder, mas... — Ele sacudiu os ombros, di zendo a ela que se preparasse para se decepcionar. — Gostaria de sentar?

Sam, que gostaria muito de estar em outro lugar — qualquer outro lugar —, caminhou até uma das poltronas junto à parede e sentou.

Depois de dar um tapinha na divisória, Tim Andrews entrou.

De onde estava sentada, Sam podia ouvir o som das vozes, ao menos uma delas, e aquela era a única que ela ouvia. E isso trouxe tudo de volta, ou teria trazido, se ela não tivesse afastado da mente, o que não era fácil, quando o dono da voz grave e profunda estava em pé, do outro lado da parede.

Talvez ela estivesse errada por ter optado pelo toque pessoal, pois uma carta, um _e-mail _— na verdade, qualquer coisa que não a deixasse em contato físico com esse homem — teria sido melhor.

Ela não tinha nada a provar a ninguém, nem a si mesma.

Sam não estava consciente de ter levantado e atravessado a sala, mas só podia tê-lo feito, pois de repente se viu em pé, junto à porta.

A sala do outro lado era imensa, mas Sam estava alheia à forração de madeira de carvalho e à parede de vidro que exibia uma vista do rio. Ela só deu uma olhada nos móveis antigos antes de observar diretamente a silhueta alta e esguia, de ombros largos, de pé, de costas para ela.

Ele virou ligeiramente a cabeça, revelando a testa alta, o na riz reto e o formato quadrado de seu maxilar.

O homem com quem ela passara a noite estava com os ca belos até os ombros e o rosto coberto pela barba por fazer. Tão elementar quanto a tempestade que caía no dia em que fizeram amor.

Esse homem tinha um queixo suave e seus cabelos estavam cortados rentes à cabeça. Seu jeans amassado e casual havia sido substituído por um belo terno cinza. Ele parecia um exem plo típico de elegância e sofisticação masculina.

De repente, isso não parecia mais uma formalidade educada — parecia um grande erro. Sam foi tomada por um súbito ímpe to de dar meia-volta e sair correndo, e ela teria obedecido ao seu instinto se suas pernas tivessem demonstrado alguma inclinação para seguir as instruções.

— Devo fechar a porta? Ela está lá fora e...·.

— Não, deixe aberta. Candice não compreende o conceito de que menos é mais quando se trata de perfume.

Ao ver o nariz de Cesare se enrugar, Sam ficou imaginando se seria por repugnância ao aroma exótico ou se tinha mais a ver com a dona daquele cheiro.

Será que apenas trazia lembranças da época com Candice, ou o deixava cheio de desejo?

Nenhuma das possibilidades alegrou Sam. Desde que lera um artigo no jornal sobre o relacionamento de Cesare com Can dice, Sam ficara pensando se era o rosto da bela atriz que ele estava vendo enquanto faziam amor. Até onde Sam sabia, todos aqueles sussurros italianos podiam ter sido dirigidos a qualquer pessoa que realmente fosse _bella mia, _como sua bela loura ex-noiva, exceto que agora a questão era o _ex._

— Olhe, eu lamento quanto a Candice, mas ela...

— Não há necessidade de me explicar sobre Candice, Tim. Ela tem a mente fechada quando resolve algo. Imagino que a presença dela aqui tenha vazado.

O homem magro respondeu, com um sorriso decepcionado:

— Receio que sim.

— Ela nunca foi de desperdiçar a oportunidade de uma boa foto.

— Quanto a essa moça, Cesare, ela viajou até aqui, você não poderia simplesmente vê-la? Não precisa, de fato, dar o emprego.

Sam finalmente entendeu o motivo por todas as portas terem sido abertas, eles achavam que ela era candidata a um emprego!

Essa percepção poderia tê-la feito rir, não fosse o fato de que a única coisa que Sam via naquele momento era o homem que respondeu ao comentário de Tim.

Para sua sorte, ela viu que Cesare era, mesmo, um deus do sexo!

— Eu fui bem específico quanto ao fato de não querer uma mulher como assistente pessoal.

— Bem, a agência não poderia dizer isso, pois seria acusada de discriminação sexual.

— Então, por isso uma mulher foi incluída nessa lista? Para demonstrar igualdade?

Ela ficou olhando, enquanto Cesare Brunelli contornou a es crivaninha, com o rosto visivelmente irritado; depois, sem tirar os olhos do outro homem, pegou uma pedra verde entremeada de dourado e passou a esfregá-la entre as palmas das mãos.

Sam, de olhos colados nos dedos longos e morenos, passou a língua sobre os lábios secos, enquanto sua barriga parecia estar cheia de borboletas, ao pensar naqueles dedos sobre sua pele e o toque habilidoso deixando rastros de fogo.

— Essa é a mesma pedra que você trouxe do pico, quando fizemos a trilha do Himalaia?

— Sim. — Ao deixar a pedra parada na palma de uma das mãos, as feições de Cesare ficaram inexpressivas.

Sam não tinha qualquer dificuldade em imaginá-lo agarrado a um penhasco. Ele parecia um homem que forçava seus pró prios limites.

— Aquela foi uma experiência e tanto, não? — disse Tim, entusiasmado, com um sorriso. — Mesmo sem eu ter che gado até o topo — acrescentou ele, melancólico. — Mas da próxima vez eu não vou me acovardar. Vou ficar com os me ninos crescidos. E verei a paisagem com os meus próprios olhos.

O som da pedra sendo colocada sobre a escrivaninha fez com que o homem de cabelos claros dirigisse o olhar para o rosto do italiano.

— Mas eu não vou.

No instante em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Cesare se arrependeu. Ele não gostava de autopiedade dos outros e muito menos dele próprio.

O rubor surgiu no rosto de Tim.

— Lamento muito. Não posso abrir a boca sem...

— Sem dizer algo para me lembrar que sou cego? O fato de você esquecer disso é o motivo por eu o manter por perto. Isso, e o fato de que sua aparência de menino aquietam a oposição, quanto a um senso falso de segurança. Você, provavelmente, é a única pessoa que não anda sobre ovos ao meu redor.

Houvera outra.

Cesare fechou os olhos, mas isso não o fez parar de ouvir a voz dela em sua cabeça. Às vezes, pensava que havia sido uma fantasia erótica de sua imaginação, mas ele não teria sido capaz de formular lembranças tão vivas. Ele ouvia a voz dela dizendo coisas que ninguém mais se atrevera a dizer, mas cada palavra e cada acusação tinham sido verdadeiras.

E um sorriso passou por seu rosto ao se lembrar.

Ela passara a ser o foco inocente e provocante da raiva inter na que o consumia.

Suas terminações nervosas haviam sido expostas e despidas, talvez apenas pelo estímulo da voz dela. Seu tom rouco cer tamente tinha a habilidade de se entranhar sob a pele de um homem.

Ela falava coisas que ninguém mais dizia, e que precisavam ser ditas. E derrubara suas defesas com algumas observações, fazendo com que ele sentisse o que vinha tentando não sentir — dor!

Ela havia tateado um vazio que ele vinha carregando.

O sexo fora outra coisa — um erro, mas do tipo que o fazia querer errar de novo, pensou ele, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— As pessoas sempre caminham em ovos ao seu redor — respondeu Tim, tirando Cesare de seus pensamentos — porque você os intimida muito. — Ao menos isso não havia mudado desde o acidente.

— Você está insinuando que não sou um homem justo? Que sou amedrontador? — Cesare perguntou, parecendo mais inte ressado que ofendido.

— Estou querendo dizer que você é um homem que se impõe altos padrões e espera que os outros se igualem, mas nem todos têm o seu foco.

Fora preciso mais que foco para que Cesare superasse seus demônios pessoais após sofrer a perda da visão, fora preciso ter uma vontade de aço.

— E quanto a essa garota...

Os dedos de Cesare tamborilavam sobre a escrivaninha.

— Você sabe minha opinião quanto a essa insensata atitude política, portanto, por que desperdiçar o tempo dessa mulher, assim como o meu?

— Ela foi incluída por engano, o nome dela é Sam... — A explicação de Tim ficou no ar, quando ele acrescentou: — Você não poderia apenas vê-la? — No instante em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele sentiu o rubor surgir em seu rosto, antes de dizer, sem jeito: — Quero dizer...

Cesare ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Timothy — disse ele, com um tom divertido na voz. — E eu gostaria que você parasse de se esforçar tanto para poupar os meus sentimentos. Mas, não, eu não vou... Vê-la. Não posso ser acusado de discriminação sexual contra uma mulher no local de trabalho. Não é fato que nós empregamos mais mulheres nas posições superiores do que qualquer outra empresa?

— Sim...

— Não tenho problema algum com mulheres no local de tra balho, é apenas o fato de que não quero uma mulher em meu es critório. — Ele achava intolerável a idéia de ter olhos piedosos seguindo-o pelo escritório.

— Essa pode ser diferente.

— Você quer dizer que ela pode não ser afetuosa e compassiva, porém pode ser incapaz de executar tarefas como cuidar da minha agenda para me proteger. Não fazia diferença o quanto eu era rude...

— E você era.

— Isso não fez diferença.

— Ainda assim, ela se apaixonou por você! Eu é que deveria ter esse problema — murmurou Tim.

Um espasmo de desagrado contorceu as feições de Cesare, e ele fungou.

— Por favor, não confunda esse sentimentalismo com amor.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Não vou me apaixonar por você. — Sam se sentiu bem segura ao fazer esta afirmação, embora não se sentisse tão con fortável se estivesse discutindo o desejo.

Ela se sentira desesperadamente atraída por aquele homem, por volta de dez segundos depois de colocar os olhos nele. O de sejo fizera com que seus princípios e respeito pessoal desapare cessem num piscar de olhos, e seus hormônios enlouqueceram...

Mas o amor era algo muito diferente; não tinha qualquer se melhança com o raio fulminante que lhe roubava o raciocínio; o amor não tinha a ver com química, ele acontecia gradualmente, crescia em força e resistia.

Por outro lado, o desejo era bem mais frívolo. Não tinha poder de permanência... Motivo pelo qual Sam olhava para Cesare e não sentia nada além de... Oh, Deus, olhar para ele não era uma boa idéia!

O som da voz dela fez com que os dois homens virassem a cabeça em sua direção e Sam foi forçada a rapidamente reava liar o poder de permanência de seu desejo.

Os hormônios ainda estavam ali, bem ativos!

Ela sabia que Cesare não podia vê-la, mas dava a sensação de que a encarava diretamente.

O coração de Sam batia tão forte e tão rapidamente, que ela mal conseguia puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões.

Cesare parecia tão diferente! Será que ele conseguia se livrar da sofisticação culta com a mesma facilidade que tirava aquele paletó impecável dos ombros...?

Bem, ela não ia ficar por ali para descobrir, Sam lembrou a si mesma quando, numa imagem em sua cabeça, começou a tirar mais que apenas o paletó de Cesare!

— Não estou aqui por causa do emprego, Sr. Brunelli. — E ela não estava ali para cobiçar seu corpo. Foi o desejo que a colocou nessa confusão, para começo da história!

Seus incríveis olhos escuros com cílios curvos estavam vi rados diretamente para o rosto dela. Sam sentia que o olhar pa recia perfurar não apenas seu rosto, mas seus pensamentos, e como esses tinham a ver com ele, com pouca roupa, era bem perturbador...

Cesare congelou, fechando os punhos na lateral do corpo, quando a voz baixa, com um som rouco ímpar, o atingiu como uma bofetada no rosto.

Ele havia procurado por ela, mas não conseguira encontrá-la, a mulher que surgira em sua vida, depois silenciosamente desa parecera, deixando apenas o aroma do corpo nos lençóis de sua cama, para mostrar que ela não havia sido um sonho.

Ela estava ali. Ela o encontrara. Um sorriso lento curvou os lá bios dele e a expectativa apertou seu estômago. Depois do aciden te, seu apetite sexual entrara em estado de hibernação, mas fora despertado vorazmente pela dona daquela voz. Quando ela desa pareceu, de forma tão inexplicável, assim foi com seu desejo.

E estava de volta!

A voz grave de Cesare cortou o silêncio:

— Deixe-nos, Tim.

Tim, que estava atravessando a sala em direção a Sam, parou no meio do caminho, diante desse pedido. Cesare pôde sentir o olhar estarrecido do outro homem, mas o ignorou.

— Deixá-los? — Tim ecoou, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Seu olhar se desviou para Sam. — Com ela?

— Sim. — Um dos cantos da boca de Cesare se curvou num sorriso sarcástico.

A insegurança de Sam se acentuou. Ela se preparara mental mente para esperar uma cena, mas não aquela reação! Não fora apenas a aparência de Cesare que passara por uma transforma ção, mas seus modos também.

O Cesare Brunelli da Escócia estava lutando com seus de mônios e suas dúvidas pessoais, enquanto procurava entender o que lhe acontecera. Ele estivera zangado e frustrado, seus mo dos eram ásperos e hostis.

Esse homem, com ar autoritário, parecia jamais ter experi mentado um só instante de dúvida na vida!

— Ligarei, se sentir que estou em perigo, Tim.

E o que eu farei, caso me sinta em perigo?, pensou Sam, respirando fundo. Ela já se sentia em perigo. De perder a cabeça.

Era isso que eu queria, ela lembrou a si mesma. Mas subita mente sozinha com Cesare Brunelli já não parecia tão desejável.

— Espere um pouco, Tim — ordenou Cesare, e Tim parou. — Como ela é?

— Perdão?

— Ela é loura, de olhos azuis, ou seria de olhos castanhos?

Cesare já sabia que ela tinha um bom coração, seu corpo era do tipo mignon e a pele que cobria aquelas curvas deliciosas era ma cia e sedosa. Para ele, foi um choque reconhecer quantas vezes, ao longo daquelas semanas, pensara no rosto que tracejara com os dedos, o rosto com o pequeno queixo determinado, o nariz arrebitado e a boca carnuda. Seus pensamentos o deixavam frus trado pela incapacidade de colocar uma cor nos olhos dela e de saber a tonalidade dos cachos que ele espalhava com os dedos.

— Ela tem olhos profundamente azuis — muito azuis — e cabelos ruivos — disse Tim, sem olhar para verificar os deta lhes. Depois, ele pareceu constrangido e lançou um olhar como um pedido de desculpa para Sam. — Desculpe.

Sam balançou a cabeça.

— Não é você que não tem modos.

E ele também não tinha uma aura de sexualidade que tor nava impossível que uma pessoa conseguisse relaxar em sua companhia.

O comentário provocou um sorriso de Tim, que logo desa pareceu.

A porta se fechou e ela respirou fundo.

— Eu...

Cesare inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Os cabelos ruivos ex plicavam o temperamento e combinava perfeitamente com sua imagem mental.

— Eu sei quem você é, minha _cara. _Parece ter causado uma impressão e tanto em Timothy — afirmou ele, sem parecer in teiramente satisfeito com sua observação. — Então, é uma ruiva de olhos azuis...?

— Não acho que a cor dos meus olhos seja relevante.

— Possivelmente, mas já que temos tanta intimidade... Ago ra, eu acho que não fomos formalmente apresentados... Sam...?

Na cabeça dele, um nome de menino era totalmente inapropriado para a mulher mais feminina que já conhecera.

— Como soube que era eu? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para o rosto dele. — Você não poderia... Não pode... Ao menos...?

Ela deu um passo cambaleante para trás quando ele come çou a atravessar a sala em sua direção, deslocando-se confian te, desviando de vários obstáculos, incluindo uma poltrona no caminho.

Se ela já não soubesse, jamais passaria por sua cabeça que ele era cego.

Talvez não fosse mais. Será?

Suas palavras seguintes revelaram que ele havia percebido os pensamentos dela.

— Posso ser cego, _cara, _mas não sou imbecil.

Mas eu sou, pensou, enquanto olhava os lábios de Cesa re e lembrava deles sobre sua pele... Ela estremeceu e cruzou os braços. Ficou contente que ele não pudesse ver sua atitude acusadora.

— Então, como?

— Sua voz é muito particular. — Um tom baixo com uma rouquidão sexy. Os músculos do pescoço dele se retraíram com a conclusão. Como um tom irritante, ele não conseguira tirar o som rouco da cabeça.

Nem ela.

Os dedos de Sam se curvavam quando ela disse, rapidamente:

— Muita gente tem sotaque escocês. Mas só uma pessoa era dona daquela voz.

Cesare não duvidou, nem por um segundo, que aquela era a mulher que passara a noite com ele na Escócia.

— E o perfume dela...

Ele engoliu com força, com um movimento intenso na gar ganta. Suas narinas se abriram e seu corpo reagiu ao aroma fe minino floral.

— Eu não uso perfume — ela protestou.

Ele havia parado perto o suficiente, e tudo que ela tinha a fa zer era esticar a mão e tocá-lo. E ela sentia um ímpeto quase sufocante de fazê-lo.

Isso era uma loucura! Ela não fora até ali para reviver essa insanidade, pensou Sam, engolindo ar, tentando desviar os olhos daquele rosto lindo. Ela fracassara — o homem era absoluta mente atraente.

— E agora a mulher misteriosa tem um nome... — O franzi do entre as sobrancelhas dele se acentuou. — Sam...?

A forma como ele enrolava a língua ao redor de seu nome lhe dava arrepios na espinha.

— Samantha, mas todos me chamam de Sam.

— Eu prefiro Samantha.

Sam estava pensando em como responder a isso quando ele subitamente estendeu a mão. Ficou de olhos fechados e hesitou, quando as pontas dos dedos dele deslizaram por seu rosto.

— Então, você é real. Eu já estava em dúvida. Se não fossem os arranhões nas minhas costas, eu acharia que você era um pro duto da minha imaginação.

Um rubor angustiante cobriu o rosto de Sam, enquanto ela baixava o olhar, incapaz de manter contato visual, mesmo sa bendo que ele não podia vê-la.

— Olhe, acho que deve estar querendo saber por que estou aqui. — Ela própria começou a se perguntar isso... Isso era algo que poderia ter sido feito a distância.

Mas você não o veria, dizia uma voz em sua cabeça, e não era isso o que queria...? Cesare sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, eu imagino que você queira algo. Eu gostaria de me lisonjear, achando que é o meu corpo, mas...

Um som engasgado escapou da garganta de Sam.

— Você realmente não é tão fantástico assim — disse a ele, enquanto imagens eróticas brincavam em sua cabeça, como tes temunhas dessa mentira.

— Não foi isso que você disse, na época... Perfeito, simples mente perfeito foram as palavras usadas várias vezes, e você também pareceu ter uma opinião elogiosa sobre minhas habili dades na cama.

— Se você fosse um cavalheiro, não mencionaria isso.

— Não sou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é o quê?

A barriga dela se contraiu, quando os cantos dos lábios dele se curvaram, num sorriso predador.

— Um cavalheiro, minha _cara, _em sentido algum da palavra, mas, por outro lado, não foram meus belos modos que a fizeram pular em minha cama, foram?

— Não posso acreditar que senti tanta pena de você! — disse ela, com a respiração difícil.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, como se ela o tivesse atingi do. Abrindo as narinas, ele mostrou uma linha fina de dentes e respondeu, com voz gélida:

— Então, você dormiu comigo por pena?

A sobrancelha de Sam se franziu, enquanto ela regressara a um mistério que ainda não havia resolvido inteiramente.

— Eu realmente não sei o motivo por ter feito isso, sou sempre muito sensível. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça perplexa, e suspirou. — Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia que era lou cura, mas foi como se...

Enquanto ele ouvia sua resposta hesitante, a hostilidade dei xou seu rosto.

— Você simplesmente teve de fazê-lo, como precisava respirar.

Sam olhou para cima, impressionada ao ouvir seus sentimen tos expressos de forma tão simples, porém, tão precisa.

— Exatamente assim! — Então, percebendo o que e a quem ela acabara de admitir, corou até a raiz dos cabelos e acrescen tou, na defensiva: — Não sinto mais pena de você.

O sorriso de lobo que revelara aqueles dentes retos e brancos fez com que Sam pensasse se ela fora sutil demais na tentativa de afirmar seu ponto de vista e agora já não era capaz de se controlar.

— Mas estamos nos esquecendo das formalidades, Samantha. — Ele pronunciava seu nome como se o estivesse saborean do, antes de inclinar a cabeça e anunciar, formalmente: — Eu sou Cesare. Mas é claro que sabe disso... Você está aqui. A única pergunta que permanece é... Por quê?

O motivo era algo que ela ainda estava elaborando.

— Eu não sabia seu nome quando, quando nós...

— Quando fomos para a cama, porque você estava tomada de pena, e devo dizer que escondeu isso muito bem.

O comentário sarcástico fez seu rosto corar.

— Oh, eu não senti pena naquela hora, foi apenas quando vi sua foto, num artigo. — Nem por um instante ela acreditara que o homem descrito como o gênio das finanças de sua geração era o mesmo com quem ela passara a noite. Depois, ela leu um parágrafo que mencionava um acidente que lhe tirara a visão e o cancela mento subseqüente de seu casamento com uma atriz conhecida.

— E agora você descobriu outro patamar de sentimento por mim?

Sam, perplexa pela ironia, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu...

— Agora se arrepende por ter ido embora, quando eu estava dormindo?

A culpa fez seu rosto ruborizar.

— Isso foi... Eu... — Como é que ela explicaria que estava envergonhada demais para ficar perto, que jamais acordara ao lado de um homem e entrara em pânico?

— Não precisa se explicar, eu entendo sua mudança.

— Duvido — disse ela, baixinho.

— Oh, sim, por experiência própria, sei que as pessoas mu dam muito de comportamento quando descobrem quanto di nheiro eu tenho.

Levou alguns segundos até que o cérebro de Sam traduzisse o sarcasmo. De dentes cerrados, ela o olhou.

Um homem com visão tão preconceituosa da natureza huma na provavelmente não receberia a notícia de que seria pai com a mente aberta.

— Só para constar, eu não ligo para o seu dinheiro.

Cesare estava constrangido pela sensação de uma decepção irracional quando passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros — afinal, ela era como todo mundo.

Qual era a dela?

Cesare nunca fora um homem que se deleitasse com aventu ras de uma noite e considerava os homens que escapavam como bandidos, no meio da noite, mostrarem, no mínimo, péssima educação. Ele não via motivo para ter regras diferentes quanto às mulheres.

E mesmo furioso por ela ter partido no meio da noite, depois que a raiva passou, percebeu que ela apenas dera algo muito raro em seu mundo, sem pedir nada em troca. No entanto, agora ela não parecia tão especial.

— É claro que não.

O tom cínico a fez querer estapeá-lo.

— E se eu fosse cínico como você... — Ela mordeu o lábio e conteve a resposta, forçando-se a continuar com mais mode ração, acrescentando, honestamente: — Eu realmente não tinha a menor idéia de quem você era quando eu... Quando nós... Na quela noite, e, francamente, gostaria de ainda não saber. Mas eu estava pesquisando sobre um artigo e sua foto...

— Pesquisando...?

Sam não interpretou corretamente o tom na voz dele, achan do ceticismo, e ergueu o queixo, na defensiva.

— Na verdade, eu trabalho para o _Chronicle _— disse ela, ten tando parecer casual, mas ainda gostava do efeito que isso cau sava nas pessoas, por ficarem impressionadas por seu emprego.

Cesare não pareceu impressionado. Na realidade, ele não po dia parecer menos impressionado.

— Você é jornalista?

— Sim... — Ouvindo o tom defensivo na própria voz, ela mordeu o lábio e acrescentou: — Por acaso, sou muito boa no que faço.

— Não duvido.

O tom dele a fez pensar que o comentário não tinha a intenção de ser um elogio.

— Parece-me que você tem problemas com jornalistas. Cesare mostrou os dentes num sorriso irônico, permitindo-se um momento para conter a irritação que sentiu, antes de respon der com uma voz isenta de emoção, exceto pelo desprezo:

— Imagino que seja um trabalho que combine com alguém sem escrúpulos. — A pessoa que entrevistara a criança tirada do carro em chamas certamente não tinha nada que se assemelhasse à moral. Eles ainda aumentaram a angústia ao perguntarem aos pais, enquanto o filho estava gravemente ferido, se eles haviam sido responsáveis pela perda da visão de Cesare.

A observação negligente fez escapar um suspiro dos lábios de Sam.

— Eu tento não generalizar e admito que a maioria dos jor nalistas que conheço chegaria perto de contar uma mentira para levar alguém para a cama e conseguir uma história suculenta — disse Cesare, sacudindo a cabeça. — Eu deveria esperar isso, mas por essa eu não esperava... Eu deveria saber que não existe tal coisa como um almoço grátis.

Um tabefe de mão aberta foi aplicado em seu rosto, fazendo sua cabeça se virar para o lado.

Vergonha e choque invadiram Sam, quando ela levou as duas mãos ao próprio peito. Ela viu tudo vermelho quando ele fez essa observação. Pode não ter sido algo significativo para ele, mas não precisava fazer com que a noite parecesse tão vulgar.

Ela estava tremendo. Nunca batera em ninguém na vida... Não era de sua natureza.

Da mesma forma que não era normal ela ficar com alguém uma noite só.

Era aquele homem! Lágrimas de frustração encheram seus olhos e ele aumentou o insulto, rindo.

— Acha isso engraçado?

Uma das mãos pousou sobre a marca vermelha em seu rosto, e ele sacudiu os ombros largos.

— Finalmente encontrei uma mulher que não faz concessões à minha deficiência. Se ao menos você não fosse uma cadelinha manipuladora, poderia ser a assistente pessoal perfeita... Ou até — acrescentou ele, com um ar tão sexy e sugestivo que causou uma onda de calor na pele de Sam — poderia ser a amante perfeita.

— Se esse é o posto para o qual está entrevistando, pos so ver por que está tendo tanta dificuldade em preenchê-lo! — disparou ela. — Não é de admirar que sua noiva o tenha deixado!

Ela o viu inclinar a cabeça para o lado. Não havia qualquer indício em sua expressão de que aquela afirmação o atingira, mas ela sentiu uma onda de culpa.

— Estava no artigo que li — admitiu ela. Pensando que mui ta gente lera também, sem acreditar, nem por um segundo, que a separação do casal glamoroso tivesse precedido o acidente que deixara o milionário cego.

— E eu estava lá embaixo, com Candice... As coisas estão bem entre vocês agora?

Ela jogou verde, mas não colheu maduro.

— Isso é interesse profissional?

Novamente havia aquele tom sarcástico na voz dele.

— Sua vida amorosa não me interessa profissionalmente, nem de outro modo. — Embora ela, parecesse realmente se importar. — Lamento — acrescentou, transferindo o foco de sua raiva à mulher que deixara o homem que amava quando ele precisou dela.

Que tipo de mulher fazia isso?

Uma mulher bonita, pensou ela, quando a imagem da atriz loura, de vestido vermelho, surgiu em sua cabeça. Sam tivera uma reação de antipatia quando vira a foto da atriz na matéria, sorrindo para Cesare, lembrando da mulher por quem Will a abandonara. Agora Sam vira Candice em carne e osso e não fizera justiça à atriz. Ela era muito mais bonita pessoalmente e, estranhamente, a antipatia que Sam sentia por ela também era mais real.

A expressão de pena na voz de Sam fez com que Cesare fran zisse as sobrancelhas.

— Você lamenta pelo quê? — perguntou ele, cauteloso.

— Bem, por ela tê-lo deixado, é claro! — respondeu Sam, com a voz hesitando de irritação, imediatamente se contradi zendo, ao falar: — Embora eu não a condene, porque você pode ser cego, mas é um absoluto bastardo. Sabe, eu realmen te gostaria de ter dormido com você para ter uma história... Porque, se o tivesse feito, eu estaria me sentindo bem menos imbecil agora.

— Então, se não foi por uma história, por que dormiu comigo? Sam ignorou a pergunta. Ela vinha se perguntando exata mente isso pelas últimas 12 semanas.

— Acha que eu escreveria sobre o que aconteceu? Acha que quero fazer propaganda do fato de ter dormido com você? Pensa que eu quero que minha família e meus amigos saibam? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça e disse melancólica: — Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Eu estou envergonhada pelo que fiz!

Depois de ouvir o relato emocional com expressão que beira va o tédio, ele atacou com seu último comentário:

— Você acha que o sexo é algo para se envergonhar? A pergunta trouxe um rubor de raiva ao seu rosto.

— Só o sexo com você! Eu já tive relacionamentos. Estava noiva. — Ele realmente não precisava saber disso, disse a si mesma.

— Noiva? — Por algum motivo inimaginável Cesare sentiu uma pontada de raiva pensando nessa revelação.

— Sim, noiva! Para sua informação, tenho um comporta mento muito saudável com relação ao sexo! Não sou nenhum tipo de reprimida... — Ela parou, conseguindo cortar sua res posta de total suicídio, mas nem precisava se dar o trabalho.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— Virgem? — Quando Cesare falou, a lembrança do grito rouco de Sam ecoou em sua cabeça, mas essa lembrança desper tou sentimentos que ele não queria, e ele a afastou.

Agora, a insinuação arrancou um contido gemido de desâni mo de sua garganta.

Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha escura

— Achou que eu não notaria?

— Torci. — Sam mordeu o lábio quando a sua admissão es capou.

— Para que você pudesse fingir que nunca aconteceu? Tem a intenção de ser uma virgem profissional? — disse ele. — Da próxima vez que quiser me oferecer conselhos psicológicos; lembre-se de que é a mulher equilibrada que preferiu sexo anônimo com um estranho do que com seu próprio noivo.

— Eu não prefiro sexo anônimo! — Ela estava furiosa com a insinuação.

— Então, você sabia quem eu era.

Um som de exasperação escapou dos lábios dela.

— Eu já lhe disse que não tinha a menor idéia de quem você era.

— No dicionário, a definição de sexo anônimo é relação car nal com alguém que você não conhece.

— Você não lê os mesmos dicionários que eu. Olhe, eu real mente não sei por que você está fazendo disso algo tão grande... Honestamente, ao ouvi-lo falar, qualquer um pensaria que eu o arrastei. Apenas aconteceu, e eu não vou me matar por isso. — Aquilo soou muito maduro. — E só para constar, eu teria ficado muito feliz em fazer sexo, foi Will quem... — Ela parou, com uma expressão mortificada de horror, ao perceber o que dissera.

— Seu noivo não quis dormir com você? — Cesare pensou no corpo macio embaixo dele, pensou nela o puxando para baixo.

Em sua mente, não havia dúvida de que qualquer homem que pudesse ter tido aquilo e rejeitasse seria um tolo. Um fracassado de carteirinha.

— Ele se apaixonou por outra pessoa e minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta — ela acrescentou, desejando ter percebido isso, antes de ter revelado todos aqueles detalhes constrangedores.

— Diga-me o que mais eu devo pensar? Você surgiu do nada, fingindo ser uma faxineira... Tentou entrar na minha cabeça...

— Acredite, sua cabeça é o último lugar onde eu quero estar.

— Você diz que não queria estar em minha cama, mas foi lá que terminou. Onde pretendia chegar?

A insinuação totalmente injustificada fez Sam dar um grito de protesto.

— Eu não fiz isso! Não planejei nada. Foi... Foi um acidente. Foi sexo por simpatia — disse ela.

As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca e ela sentiu ver gonha e culpa. Fora algo tolo de dizer, sem mencionar que era mentira, mas havia horas, disse a si mesma, que uma mentira funcionava... E ela estava desesperada.

Foi frustrante, mas sua observação nem o abalou. Ele até riu, antes de dizer:

— Claro que foi minha _cara._

Ela o viu curvando os lábios, depois engoliu ao fechar os olhos e lembrar da sensação dos carinhos fogosos e carnais da quela boca sobre ela. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo e ela pen sou que seria muito melhor nem pensar no assunto.

— Um segundo atrás eu seria capaz de dormir com você para ter uma história, mas, subitamente, eu dormi por você ser pro fundamente irresistível. Talvez eu só estivesse curiosa.

Ele recebeu a revelação arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Nunca dormi com um cego.

— Você nunca dormiu com homem algum.

— Então, espero que isso o faça se sentir especial! — ela co mentou. — Sabe, não sei por que está tão zangado comigo. A me nos que seja por eu ter visto por baixo dessa sua fachada de macho durão. Não se preocupe, sei que o acontecido não foi pessoal.

— Não foi pessoal?

— Você precisava de alguém, e eu estava lá.

Cesare afastou as lembranças que se agitavam em seu pei to, quando ele a abraçou, sem fôlego, depois de fazerem amor. Saber que ele fora o primeiro amante dela o surpreendera, mas também o deixara mais excitado do que ele pensara que fosse possível.

— É verdade que há coisas, caríssima, que prefiro não fazer sozinho...

A crueldade deliberada fez Sam corar.

— É um ponto fraco meu, e já que estamos falando de carên cias, acho que você precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava de você. Vai colocar isso em sua história? Essa é uma visita de cortesia para me informar sobre o seu artigo? Estou interessa do... Que linha vai seguir...?

— Vá para o inferno! — Sam disse, engasgada.

— Que era onde eu estava quando você me arrastou de volta, compartilhando seu corpinho delicioso comigo. Esse é um ângulo interessante para você: a forma como eu salvei um bilionário ge nerosamente compartilhando meu corpinho gostoso. Mas eu tenho de lhe dizer que foi apenas sexo, você não foi minha salvação. — Isso era algo que ele dissera a si mesmo, mais de uma vez.

— Pode acreditar, nem eu pretendia ser!

— Então, o que você é?

As palavras escapuliram antes que ela pudesse impedi-las.

— Uma grávida. Estou grávida de 12 semanas.

Enquanto estava arrumando a gravata de seda, Cesare conge lou. Por alguns segundos, ele não pareceu fazer nada, incluindo respirar.

— Grávida?

Foi um choque e tanto.

O batimento cardíaco de Cesare e o mundo ao redor parece ram desacelerar.

— Tem certeza?

A pergunta despertou uma onda de raiva nela.

— Acha que eu diria algo assim se não tivesse certeza ab soluta? Acha que vim até aqui por uma possibilidade? — Ela parou diante da súbita vontade de chorar, contendo as lágrimas. — Claro que tenho certeza! — acrescentou ela.

— Você está chorando! — Cesare comentou.

— Não, não estou — ela negou, sacudindo a cabeça, en quanto passava a mão no nariz já rosado. Com os cílios molha dos, ela ficou olhando, enquanto ele passou as mãos nos cabe los e as encostou sobre os olhos fechados. — Não sei quanto a você, mas não vejo necessidade de ficarmos revisando por que e como...

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Acho que nós dois sabemos como.

A interrupção dele trouxe outro rubor ao rosto claro de Sam. Ela mordeu o lábio, ergueu o queixo e continuou, como se ele não tivesse falado:

— O por que ainda permanece um mistério para mim, mas — acrescentou ela, adotando um tom mais vivo — essas coisas acontecem... — Ela parou e mordeu o lábio novamente. Será que ela não podia falar nada que não fosse um clichê?

Um músculo se contraiu no rosto dele.

— Para mim, não.

— Bem, por acaso, nem pra mim.

— Você acha que eu não sei disso? — Ele não havia somente engravidado uma mulher, ele engravidara uma virgem! Em al gumas sociedades, isso seria um pecado capital.

— Olhe, não se preocupe. Não estou esperando nada de você. Só achei que gostaria de saber... Portanto, agora que sabe, vou indo... — Ela ajustou a alça da bolsa no ombro e deu meia-volta.

— Vai indo...? — ele perguntou, engasgado.

— Sim.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso é surreal...

Sam sabia do que ele estava falando.

— É difícil assimilar tudo de uma só vez, eu sei, mas vou dei xar meu número, caso queira entrar em contato comigo. — Pro vavelmente, ele o jogaria no lixo assim que ela saísse, mas ao menos ela fizera o correto, revelando a ele.

— Quem é você?

— Você sabe quem eu sou, Sam Muir.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente.

— Quero dizer, quem... Por que você estava limpando aquele lugar, naquela noite? Um castelo frio, no fim do mundo. — Ce sare só notara o frio depois que ela foi embora. — A mulher com quem falei, no dia seguinte...

— Clare, minha cunhada. Eu pedi a ela que não... — Ela pôde ouvir a campainha estridente de um telefone tocando, em algum lugar distante, e, para Sam, pareceu estranho que coisas normais estivessem acontecendo em outras partes do prédio en quanto vivenciava o momento mais estranho de sua vida. Ela jamais poderia voltar a reclamar da rotina.

— Revelasse quem você era? — Cesare terminou a frase para ela.

— Mesmo que eu não pedisse que fosse discreta, ela não pas saria informações sobre empregado algum para um estranho.

— Discreta? A mulher inventou uma história maluca de epidemia.

— Isso não é mentira, é a verdade. Olhe, se você precisa mesmo saber, eu não tenho o hábito de dormir com estranhos e fui embora porque fiquei envergonhada. — Sam lembrou da vergonha que sentiu ao acordar com o rosto de um homem pou sado sobre os seus seios.

Suas pálpebras pesadas fecharam e seus cílios encostaram às maçãs do rosto, e algo deu um nó em sua barriga. Ela foi capaz de recordar a exata sensação do calor da respiração dele e a aspereza sensual de seu queixo em sua pele supersensível.

Mesmo com todo o horror e toda a aversão pela situação, ela foi incapaz de resistir à tentação de mergulhar os dedos nos cabelos fartos e afagar as mechas para trás, afastando-as da so brancelha dele, antes de levantar.

— Então, você é parente das pessoas que administram o Armuirn? — perguntou Cesare.

Sam assentiu, depois lembrou que ele não podia vê-la.

— Sim, Clare e meu irmão administram a propriedade. Ele estava passando mal naquela noite, resfriado. Portanto, havia uma epidemia de gripe. Eu fui ajudá-los com a limpeza.

— O homem de quem você falou, naquela noite, quando estávamos juntos... Ian, não é? Ele é seu irmão? — Cesare se lembrava de ter sentido uma hostilidade irracional com relação ao homem a quem ela casualmente se referiu.

Sam, que não se lembrava de ter mencionado nada a ele, con firmou.

— Sim. Ele e Clare não poderiam pagar para morar no cas telo. Eles têm meninos gêmeos, mas você realmente não quer saber sobre isso, quer?

Se o homem não queria saber do próprio filho, não ia se inte ressar pelos rebentos de estranhos.

A voz dele, profunda e impaciente, a interrompeu:

— Olhe, talvez seja melhor você sentar novamente.

— Estou bem assim.

— Então, talvez eu sente.

Ela ficou olhando, enquanto ele se sentou numa poltrona e colocou o queixo sobre as mãos em torre. O silêncio se alongou. Finalmente, ele falou:

— Isso não é uma piada, você está realmente grávida? Sam se pegou assentindo novamente, e mordeu o lábio.

— Sim. — Ela esperou, tensa.

Ele parecia pálido mais, levando-se em conta a notícia bom bástica que ela acabara de dar, até que ele parecia reagir bem, se você ignorasse o músculo que latejava em sua face.

— Você planejou isso?

Sam se retraiu.

— Desculpe?

O tom gélido em sua voz habitualmente expressiva deu a ele uma boa idéia do que ela estava sentindo. A frustração por não poder ver o rosto dela chegou a doer no peito. Houvera muitos momentos amargos desde que ele ficara cego, mas nunca se sen tira tão infeliz como nesse instante.

— Você acha que eu planejei isso?

— É uma possibilidade. — Mesmo dizendo isso, ele reco nheceu sua própria falta de convicção.

— Somente se você tiver uma mente distorcida, mas, não se preocupe, eu não quero nada de você. Apenas me pareceu... Educado deixá-lo saber.

— Educado?

— Se eu soubesse que é um maluco estranho com mania de conspiração, nem teria me dado o trabalho. Obviamente, acha que todas as mulheres por aí estão querendo ser engravidadas por você... Bem, deixe-me lhe dizer: para mim, você não pa rece uma boa aposta — disse ela, com desprezo. — A menos que seja alguém que goste de cinismo. Só para ficar registrado: se eu pudesse escolher um pai para o meu bebê, realmente não seria você! Você nem entraria na lista dos finalistas. Então, vá em frente, pode pensar que isso foi parte de um plano conspiratório e sinta-se feliz, porque, se fosse, acabou sendo um tiro no pé.

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir e percebeu que ela o estava deixan do falando sozinho novamente. A raiva se apoderou dele, segui da de algo que ele se recusava a reconhecer como pânico.

— Case comigo.

A afirmação direta — não dava para ser chamada de pedi do —, naquele tom tenso, efetivamente arruinou sua saída triun fal e quase fez Sam tropeçar com os saltos altos.

Ela lentamente virou a cabeça:

— Você vai rir, mas...

Ele não riu, sequer sorriu, enquanto ela olhava, incapaz de desviar o olhar do rosto dele. Nem um músculo se movia em suas feições, e seus lindos olhos, de alguma forma, permane ciam fixos no rosto dela.

Sam virou a cabeça e disse a si mesma que o sentimento era de pena. Do tipo que ela sentiria por qualquer um que tivesse passado por uma tragédia como aquela.

— Por um momento achei que você tivesse dito...

— Não faça joguinhos. Você me ouviu, Samantha.

Sua diretora era a única pessoa que a chamava de Samantha, mas isso não fazia com que suas terminações nervosas formi gassem.

Ela engoliu, com a voz se elevando a um grasnido inacreditá vel, quando perguntou, com uma nota de histeria:

— Está propondo que nos casemos?

— Não era isso que queria que eu dissesse? — O próprio Cesare, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela diante da proposta, agora podia ver que essa era a solução óbvia, a única solução.

— Não foi por isso que você veio aqui?

Os olhos de Sam estavam totalmente arregalados. Ele pare cia falar de forma tão casual.

— Eu jamais esperei que você sugerisse isso... Nem queria — acrescentou ela, lembrando e afastando as fantasias tolas que ficara alimentando, no meio da noite anterior, quando ficara sem dormir. Fantasias eram inofensivas. As coisas só ficam perigo sas quando se começa a tentar realizá-las.

— Esse não é um assunto com o qual eu brincaria. Apesar do tom ofensivo dele, Sam não teve tanta certeza. A personalidade daquele homem e seus motivos o tornavam um enigma para ela. Irônico, levando-se em conta que ela o conhe cia melhor do que qualquer homem. Com as mãos fechadas nas laterais do corpo, ela se esforçava para não pensar no quão inti mamente o conhecia.

— Mas você não acha que isso é uma reação um pouco exa gerada? — Ele não podia vê-la, então, não sabia se ela tentara esconder um sorriso. Como se as coisas já não estivessem bas tante complicadas, ele tinha que lançar uma idéia louca como essa... e fazê-la pensar no quanto seria diferente se o compartilhado não tivesse sido apenas sexo.

— Para uma situação tão trivial quanto ter o meu filho, você quer dizer?

— _Nosso _filho. — Seu súbito comportamento possessivo dei xou Sam inquieta e ela decididamente não queria incentivar isso.

Ele dispensou a correção sacudindo os ombros.

— Eu tenho uma idéia moda antiga quanto à vida em família.

— Tenho certeza de que sua namorada também deve ter al gumas. Olhe, não estou tratando a questão com trivialidade, só estou tentando facilitar sua vida. Não estou fazendo exigências insensatas.

— Deveria estar — disse ele. Sam ainda estava se esforçando para dar sentido à condenação quando ele franziu as sobrance lhas, irritado. —Namorada...?

Será que ele vai me tirar da cabeça com a mesma facilidade quando eu sair da sala?, pensou Sam.

— Candice estava indo embora quando eu cheguei.

— Você não tem que se preocupar com Candice.

— Talvez ela tenha algo a dizer quanto a você se casar com outra. — Provavelmente, falará bem alto. Para gente como uma atriz, a publicidade era um meio de vida. Para Sam, a idéia de sua vida pessoal virar matéria em colunas de fofoca era um terror.

A irritação era visível no rosto de Cesare. Ele moveu a mão direita, em arco.

— O que isso tem a ver com ela?

— Ou comigo, imagino — disse ela, profundamente assus tada diante de sua demonstração de desprezo pela ex-amante... Talvez nem fosse ex... O homem era claramente cruel em sua vida pessoal, assim como a reputação que tinha na vida profissional.

— Não seja ridícula!

A afirmação arrancou um riso de incredulidade dela.

— Eu, ridícula? — ecoou ela pousando a palma da mão so bre o peito. — Não sou eu quem está dizendo que devemos nos casar. Pelo amor de Deus, você não sabia meu nome até alguns minutos atrás! — Ela ergueu a mão à sobrancelha e sacudiu a cabeça. Toda essa situação estava além do surreal, e o mais as sustador era que, por uma fração de segundo, ela quase começa ra a pensar a respeito.

— Mas eu soube muitas coisas sobre você, Samantha.

A conotação sexual na observação dele causou uma onda de calor em sua pele.

— Você não conhece nada de mim — disparou ela, com a raiva dividida entre ele e ela mesma. Por que deixava que ele lhe fizesse isso?

Ignorando a afirmação dela, perguntou:

— Você receia que um cego não seria um bom pai?

A idéia frustrante da quantidade de coisas que ele não pode ria fazer com seu filho veio à sua cabeça para atormentá-lo. Ele pensou que jamais veria o rosto do filho, e isso foi como uma faca em seu coração.

— O fato de você ser cego não tem nada a ver com isso — disse Sam. — Dizem que as mulheres são instintivamente atraídas aos machos autoritários para serem pais de seus filhos.

— Até ali, Sam fora capaz de dizer que ela era uma exceção à regra. — E como você é um dos homens mais autoritários do planeta...

— Um homem que precisa de um guia para atravessar uma rua não pode proteger seu filho do perigo. — Era o dever de um pai guardar seu rebento dos perigos do mundo, e a idéia da reversão desse papel despertou em Cesare uma impotência furiosa.

Sam estudou sua expressão de autocrítica e sentiu seu co ração se apertar ao reconhecer o medo e as dúvidas se revol vendo por baixo da fachada confiante que ele apresentava ao mundo.

— Ser cego não faz de você um pai ruim, nem exemplo ruim. — Ao contrário, segundo o modo dela de pensar, mas sim dor mir com atrizes louras de pernas compridas. — Isso nada tem a ver com essa situação, exceto — admitiu ela, atendo-se à ho nestidade — pelo fato de que, se você enxergasse, nada disso teria acontecido.

— Você quer dizer que eu não estaria na Escócia, naquela noite.

— Quero dizer que você poderia ter me visto — disse ela. Irritada pela forma como ele franziu o rosto de forma vaga, ela disse, com todas as letras: — Eu não sou seu tipo.

Ela viu algo nos olhos dele, e deveria ter deixado que ele mantivesse a imagem claramente irreal quanto a ela, porém, por mais tentador que fosse, ela não podia.

— Acho que você deve me deixar julgar isso. Já vi seu rosto com meus dedos. — Com os olhos meio fechados, ele movi mentou os dedos no ar.

Sam achou profundamente perturbador o sorriso que cur vou os lábios dele.

— Você poderia fazer o mesmo com seu filho.

As mãos dele desabaram e algo que ela não soube identificar passou pelo rosto dele. A voz profunda continha um tom que ela não soube interpretar.

— Pois é, eu poderia.

— Eu tenho sardas.

O comentário súbito arrancou um sorriso dele.

— É sério — disse ela.

— E claro que isso muda tudo — ele sorriu. Então, sua ex pressão ficou séria, antes que ele emitisse um sopro de frustração entre dentes, dizendo, zangado: — Esse seu noivo, que a traiu e rejeitou, provocou uma opinião tão ruim sobre você mesma?

A insinuação deixou Sam surpresa.

— Não! Eu não fui apaixonada por Will. — E ela estava compartilhando com ele a percepção que levara meses para re conhecer, mas por quê?

— Bem, é verdade. Você não é o meu tipo.

Sam ficou contente por ele não poder vê-la recuar.

— Mas não por eu imaginar algum modelo físico que minhas parceiras sexuais devam ter. Você não é meu tipo porque é exi gente demais.

A acusação roubou sua capacidade de falar.

— Eu? Exigente demais?

— Sim, você. Além disso, eu não tenho relacionamentos com mulheres que precisam que eu lhes diga o quanto são bonitas.

— Eu não...

Ele a interrompeu, antes que ela pudesse completar sua res posta indignada.

— Não tenho relacionamentos com mulheres que não per dem uma oportunidade para apontar minhas falhas.

— No entanto, ainda quer se casar comigo, só que você não quer, de verdade. — Sam parou, e ele não disse nada. Ela pensa ria menos nele, se tivesse dito. Ela pensou menos em si mesma, pois queria que ele dissesse. Relutando contra o desejo irracio nal de ouvi-lo mentir, Sam ergueu o queixo. — Olhe, eu tenho certeza de que você seria... Será... Um ótimo pai, cego ou não, mas será um marido horrível, e eu não quero me casar com um homem que não me ame.

O sorriso cínico dele se aprofundou, enquanto a ouvia falar.

— Então, o amor conquista tudo?

— Talvez não, mas, apesar de minha aparente falta de auto-estima, eu não vou querer algo parcial.

Cesare, sob o impacto do choque de ser julgado como inde ciso, ouviu a porta se abrindo.

Em sua cabeça, as lembranças que ele vinha guardando vie ram à tona com uma precisão impiedosa, para provocá-lo. Ele lembrou de passar os dedos na barriga dela e de sentir o mús culo por baixo da pele se retraindo. Traçou a curva dos quadris com as mãos, colocou os mamilos deliciosos na boca, e a ouviu implorando que não parasse. Beijou seu pescoço, onde os bati mentos do coração dela passavam por seus dedos.

Era irônico: ela era a única mulher com quem ele dormira, mas nunca vira, e ele trazia uma lembrança mais viva de seu corpo do que qualquer outra que conhecera antes.

Foram alguns segundos para que as sensações causadas pe las imagens passassem por sua mente, mas foi tempo suficiente para que isso fizesse seu corpo arder com a força do desejo fora de controle.

Com os dentes cerrados, Cesare levantou da poltrona com um rugido dentro do peito que reverberava em seus ouvidos, enquanto caminhava até a porta. Ele a escancarou, quando, de repente, se conteve. Que diabos estava fazendo?

Sua respiração desacelerou. A maldita bruxinha estava cor rendo dele novamente, e ele a estava seguindo — provavel mente por conta de seu temperamento. Ele concluiu que se ela estava correndo e ele a seguisse, isso não seria a melhor coisa a fazer. Não se um homem quisesse manter ao menos a ilusão de que estava no controle.

Com o rosto estampando um profundo descontentamento, ele deu a volta e caminhou até sua poltrona.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Começou a chover assim que o táxi encostou no meio-fio. Só levou um segundo para que Sam chegasse ao veículo que a esperava, mas até fechar a porta a tromba d'água encharcara seus cabelos, apesar do saco que ela segurava sobre a cabeça, para se proteger.

Ela olhou pela janela e seus pensamentos foram irresistivelmente conduzidos ao fim de semana de folga que passara na Escócia — estava chovendo assim no último dia.

Sam não vira qualquer sinal sinistro nas nuvens de tempes tade, e não fazia a menor idéia de que sua vida estava prestes a mudar enquanto o Land Rover entrava pelo caminho de pedras do Castelo Armuirn.

Ela estava simplesmente fazendo um favor à cunhada e tudo que tinha em mente era tomar um banho quente. Não imaginara que a limpeza de oito cabanas seria algo tão cansativo. E não tinha a intenção de deixar que se confirmasse a opinião debochada do irmão: dizendo que a cidade a transformara numa molenga.

Ela protegera os olhos e inclinara a cabeça, observando a pe quena torre do castelo. A construção de pedras cinzentas podia ser vista a quilômetros de distância. Havia sido o lar de infância de sua cunhada mas, atualmente, Ian e Clare moravam num dos sítios e alugavam a casa principal, junto com as cabanas, para os turistas.

Sam levara um cesto com vários produtos de limpeza, pen sando que empunhar um espanador de penas e trocar roupa de cama não havia sido exatamente a forma como ela pretendera passar o feriado. Mas não poderia sair passeando pelas colinas quando uma virose de gripe contaminara a cunhada que já esta va carente de empregados e vinha tentando exercer dez funções ao mesmo tempo, além de cuidar dos gêmeos de 2 anos.

Embora Sam tivesse afirmado que estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa, ficou aliviada quando soube que não envolveria cuidar dos gêmeos. Ela adorava os sobrinhos, mas a responsabi lidade de entreter aquele par irrequieto era algo para o qual não se sentia preparada.

Em vez disso, Clare, cheia de culpa e gratidão, perguntara se ela poderia limpar, preparar e trocar a roupa de cama das caba nas, para a chegada dos hóspedes do feriado, e, se tivesse tempo, fazer uma lista de mercado para o castelo e trocar as roupas de cama de lá também.

Quando Sam perguntou se deveria dar uma espanada pelo interior, Clare disse que, decididamente, não. Aparentemente, o homem que alugara o castelo para o verão não queria serviço de empregados.

Na verdade, ele não queria nada, exceto total privacidade.

Sam ficara curiosa.

— Como ele é?

— Nem me pergunte. Eu nunca o vi, nem Ian. A reserva foi feita pela internet.

— Alguém deve ter visto — protestou Sam. Isso era numa comunidade de pessoas próximas, onde todo mundo sabia da vida de todo mundo.

— Ah, Hamish deu uma olhada. Ele estava levando um pes soal para escalar quando o helicóptero pousou.

— E aí? — perguntou Sam.

— Nosso homem misterioso saiu. Hamish disse que ele é alto.

— Isso não ajuda muito.

Clare assentiu, concordando.

— Desde então, ninguém o viu de perto. Ele fica dentro do cas telo. Não sai para a vila. Deixa-nos uma lista de compras de mer cado quando vamos trocar as toalhas, mas também não o vimos.

— Talvez ele seja um fugitivo se escondendo das autorida des, ou um astro de cinema, no meio de um escândalo sexual, tentando fugir dos tablóides.

— É mais provável que seja um executivo estressado que está aqui para pescar. Mas, seja quem for, dê-lhe bastante es paço, Sam. O homem alugou o castelo por seis meses e pagou adiantado, portanto, se quiser ficar invisível, deixe-o.

— E o homem invisível tem nome?

— Eu não me lembro... era estrangeiro. Espanhol, ou italia no, eu acho...

Quando Sam chegou ao castelo já passava das 18h, e seu in teresse pelo homem mediterrâneo já tinha murchado. Ela estava exausta. Trocara os lençóis das 20 camas e passara o aspirador em quilômetros de carpete, sem mencionar a limpeza das jane las, e a mordida de uma vespa. Tudo que ela queria era voltar para o sítio e colocar os pés para cima.

Não havia qualquer sinal de um hóspede anti-social, e ne nhuma resposta quando ela colocou a cabeça para dentro da por ta e chamou, antes de entrar na cozinha.

Dentro da cozinha estava escuro, as cortinas, fechadas. Ela colocou a caixa de compras no chão e depois de tatear rapida mente, encontrou o interruptor.

— Oh, meu Deus! — O olhar horrorizado de Sam percorreu o local. Estava uma zona de guerra, um desastre total, com pra tos e copos sujos por todo lado, além de caixas e latas abertas. Não havia nem uma única superfície limpa na cozinha. Ao dar uma rápida olhada na geladeira, onde Clare pedira que ela guar dasse os perecíveis, ela viu que a maioria das embalagens estava vencida, ou com algum fungo crescendo.

Sam pensou no banho quente e suspirou, enquanto arrega çava as mangas. Ela não era nenhuma maníaca por limpeza, até gostava de uma baguncinha, mas isso era outra coisa.

Se o homem não queria uma empregada, bem, que pena, pen sou ela. Somente pela higiene, ela não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito.

Meia hora depois, o lugar ainda não faria sorrir um agente da vigilância sanitária, mas melhorara muito. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou, satisfeita, enquanto colocava uma garrafa vazia dentro de um saco, para o lixo reciclável, e disse, em voz alta:

— Bem, eu só espero que ele goste.

— Quem diabos é você e o que está fazendo aqui?

Um suspiro ofegante de surpresa escapou dos lábios dela, quando as mãos pousaram em seus ombros e a viraram de frente.

Vendo-se diante do botão do meio do peito de uma camisa azul, ela ergueu o rosto para ver quem era a pessoa, cujos dedos apertavam seus ombros, e, obviamente, não estava nada contente. Ela se viu encarando o homem mais bonito que já vira na vida.

A sensação de olhar toda aquela perfeição fez sua cabeça gi rar. Ela sabia que estava agindo feito uma idiota, mas não conse guia impedir, era como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Ele era alto, vários centímetros mais que l,90m, musculoso, mas não de uma forma exagerada. Esguio e rijo. Tinha uma tonalidade de pele mediterrânea, seus cabelos eram negros, encaracolados no pescoço, caindo sobre a testa. Os ossos de seu rosto eram fortes e marcados, as maçãs, saltadas, um belo nariz e um queixo másculo e firme.

Na verdade, a única coisa que não era profundamente máscu la nele eram os cílios, pela extravagância do comprimento. E os lábios eram tão sensuais que a barriga dela se contraiu.

Em vez de tentar desviar o olhar, Sam encarou diretamente os olhos dele. Ela lutou contra a própria respiração trêmula. Os olhos, tão escuros, eram quase negros. Mas olhar dentro deles a fez se sentir como se estivesse caindo num precipício.

Ela rapidamente se lembrou da bagunça a cozinha.

— Você deveria ficar grato — disse ela, desviando seus olhos azuis do rosto dele. Com a respiração rápida e ofegante, para inalar oxigênio suficiente para o cérebro, ela arriscou inclinar a cabeça outra vez e dar uma segunda olhada para aquele rosto.

Ele não aceitou a ressalva quanto à gratidão e só demons trava raiva em suas belas feições. Ela quase podia sentir suas vibrações.

Suspeita e hostilidade vinham direção dela, é o ar entre eles estava quase visivelmente carregado.

— Importa-se em me soltar? — Sam pediu, erguendo o quei xo, e pensou que não deveria deixá-lo ver que a estava assustan do. Talvez fosse essa a intenção dele.

Ele franziu o rosto e um segundo depois as mãos afrouxaram em seus ombros, embora não a tivessem liberado totalmente.

Um suspiro de alívio prematuro saiu da garganta dela ao olhar para os lábios dele, e ela sentiu algo na barriga.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ele. Sam engoliu; sabia quem ela não era.

Ela não era uma mulher de olhos arregalados por ter visto um lindo homem.

Certamente, não a mulher que era atraída pelo perigo, e se al gum homem representasse perigo, ela não estaria olhando para ele. Mas olhava para aquele, e sentia uma porção de coisas que ficaria mais feliz em não sentir. Nunca em sua vida um homem provocara tal reação nela.

Ele a amedrontava e repelia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era em polgante e sedutor, e isso circulava por suas veias. Sam se sentiu inebriada. Ela jamais sentira tal coisa, em seus 24 anos de vida.

— Fale ou eu...

A ameaça na voz grave quebrou o encantamento que a man tinha imóvel. Ela percebeu o isolamento do castelo e a vulnera bilidade da situação... O que ele faria...?

— Solte-me! — O medo fez a voz dela tremer e ela começou a lutar freneticamente para se soltar das mãos dele.

— _Dio mio! _— ele disse, entre dentes, quando uma das mãos dela soltou e o atingiu no queixo. — Quer ficar quieta, mulher?

Sam ficou parada, mas só porque sua energia se esgotara, deixando-a tremendo, com os joelhos fracos.

— Você é italiano — afirmou ela. A voz com ligeiro sotaque era forte e profunda.

— Você está invadindo.

— Não, sou apenas a faxineira, só vim trocar os lençóis.

— Faxineira...? — Ele não pareceu convencido, mas ela fi cou aliviada ao ver que, embora ele ainda a olhasse com suspei ta sua hostilidade desaparecera.

Ele se esticou, endireitando a postura intimidante, e Sam sol tou o ar, quando as mãos dele soltaram seus ombros. Ela deu um passo para trás e encostou na mesa rústica, no meio da sala, e passou as mãos nos cabelos. As mãos ainda tremiam, e a voz, também, quando ela respondeu, sarcasticamente:

— Não, eu sou uma ladra internacional de jóias, e meu dis farce é lavar louça suja...

Ela estava contente porque agora vários palmos os separavam. Com toda aquela proximidade, o homem era realmente sufocante. Ela já não imaginava estar correndo perigo físico, mas sua segu rança mental era outra questão. Todas as vezes que ela o olhava, sua mente parecia se derreter, e as coisas que aconteciam com o restante de seu corpo não exigiam um exame mais minucioso.

Ela estava profundamente envergonhada de sua reação inicial a esse italiano mal-humorado, com essa boca sexy e essas incríveis maçãs do rosto. Ela desviou os olhos do rosto dele, consciente de que estava quase se babando. Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, mostre um pouco de orgulho, ela repreendeu a si mesma, zangada.

— É claro que sou a faxineira. — Ela apontou, dos cabelos desgrenhados, aos pés. — O que pareço ser?

Ele podia dizer que ela estava um horror, e não estaria errado, pensou ela, refletindo como havia sido tola em pensar no que ele achava de sua aparência. Principalmente porque não ganharia um segundo olhar dele, em nenhuma outra circunstância, mes mo que estivesse usando o mais encantador dos trajes.

Mas ele não aceitou seu convite para olhá-la. Em vez disso, o olhar sem piscar estava fixo em seu rosto, observando.

— Você não tem cheiro de faxineira.

— Qual é o cheiro das faxineiras? Uma sobrancelha escura se arqueou.

— Você, presumivelmente. Mas eu nunca segurei uma tão perto quanto uma amante.

O comentário a fez corar profundamente.

— Então, você nunca viveu — disse ela, tentando não pensar naquele homem e a palavra amante, citados na mesma frase.

— Idéia tentadora — disse ele, sem parecer tentado. O que era rude.

— Isso não foi um convite. — Como se ela fosse fazer um convite a um homem que parecia um anjo das sombras.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e pareceu que sabia beijar muito bem.

— Então, isso não é parte do serviço...?

— Eu não cobro por beijos, só para limpar, e só beijo as pessoas que eu gosto.

A atenção dele se voltou para a janela, quando ele pareceu perder o interesse pela conversa. Sem olhar para ela, passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros. Sam estava habituada aos homens não reagirem de forma sensual a ela, mas a maioria não agia como se ela fosse invisível.

O silêncio se alongou. Quando o homem falou, ela deu um pulo.

— Você cria expectativas num homem, depois as retira. En tão, Sra. faxineira, pode pegar seu esfregão e voltar para casa. A administração foi avisada, antes de minha chegada, que eu não solicitei serviço de limpeza.

Sam ficou tentada a dizer que era apenas uma ajudante con tratada, mas Clare já tinha muito com que lidar, sem reclama ções de hóspedes ricos. Em vez disso, respondeu:

— Disseram-me isso, mas vocês todos estavam errados. Ele demonstrou perplexidade.

— Eu estava errado?

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela, depois sumiu, quando sua barriga se apertou.

— Estava — disse ela, com os olhos colados nos lábios dele. — Você, decididamente, precisa de mim. — Mesmo antes que ele arqueasse a sobrancelha expressiva, ela já estava vermelha como um pimentão.

— Você me parece bem confiante de sua habilidade para sa tisfazer as minhas necessidades...

— Não é necessário ser cruel e sarcástico — disse ela. — E, na verdade, eu prefiro não pensar em suas necessidades. — Mas é claro que ela preferia. — O que quero dizer é que, decidida mente, precisa de serviço de limpeza, a menos que esteja plane jando comer com os dedos ou pegar uma intoxicação alimentar. Achei que ficaria grato. — Ela deu uma olhada ao redor da co zinha. — O local está melhor que antes.

— E eu deveria lhe agradecer? Eu sabia onde estava tudo.

— Devo jogar algumas garrafas por aí para que você se sinta em casa?

— Eu poderia colocar a mão em qualquer coisa quando preci sasse. — Ele fez um gesto circular com a mão e lançou uma filei ra de copos lavados no chão. O ruído inesperado fez Sam gritar.

Então, ela ficou de boca aberta, ao perceber que o gesto foi totalmente deliberado. Sam o encarava, incrédula.

— Imagino que esteja esperando que eu vá pegar os cacos. Pode ficar esperando.

De dentes cerrados, ele a encarava, com cara de quem não estava gostando.

— Não estou pedindo sua ajuda. Sou mais que capaz de...

— Para enfatizar sua capacidade, ele colocou a mão sobre o balcão.

— Oh, sim, realmente parece... — A voz de Sam sumiu quando ele ergueu uma das mãos. O estômago dela se revirou, quando viu o sangue pingando do corte na palma da mão dele.

— Oh, meu Deus! — ela gritou, horrorizada. — Mas que ho mem imbecil, o que você fez?

Ele contraiu o maxilar.

— Nada.

— Seu idiota, o que achou que estava fazendo? Você bateu direto no vidro... Qualquer um acharia que é cego.

— Eu sou.

— Muito engraçado — ela começou a dizer, inclinando a cabeça e vendo que ele estava olhando a parede acima dela. A angústia no rosto dela foi substituída pelo terror quando per cebeu. Não era uma piada de mau gosto, ele estava falando a verdade. — Você não pode ver... É cego! — A vergonha e o choque a invadiram, como uma ducha gelada. Os lábios dela começaram a tremer e algo se apertou em seu peito, quando ela levou a mão até o rosto e sentiu as lágrimas descendo. — Eu lamento muito, eu não sabia. —Ainda sem conseguir acreditar que aqueles olhos lindos não podiam vê-la, ela passou a mão na frente do rosto dele. Ele não piscou, mas, com uma veloci dade incrível, pegou o pulso dela com a mão que não estava machucada.

— Pare com isso. Eu já tive piedade suficiente, a vida inteira! — disse ele. — Não preciso de sua compaixão, nem de pena!

Sam olhou para o sangue pingando no chão e cerrou os dentes.

— Já entendi.

Os lábios dele se curvaram com desprezo.

— Entendeu o quê?

— Entendo que esteja zangado porque eu o vi vulnerável. Não se preocupe, eu não me sinto mais especial. Você está ob viamente zangado com o mundo. O fato é que você é cego...

Ela parou, ao ver a expressão de choque nos olhos dele.

— Você acha que preciso de uma Sra. esfregão para me lem brar disso?

Sam cerrou os dentes e continuou, como se a interrupção amar ga não tivesse acontecido.

— Então, você pode continuar ignorando, se desejar, mas a lou ça suja não vai embora. Portanto, se eu puder dar uma sugestão, por que não deixa de agir como um covarde e segue em frente? Claro que não é justo, mas, para nosso horror, a vida não é justa.

Ela viu a incredulidade no rosto dele e sentiu um ímpeto de atrevimento.

— Isso não é da sua conta...

— Não, não é.

Novamente, ela agiu como se ele não tivesse falado.

— O que provavelmente é uma boa coisa, porque eu real mente não ligo para o que você me diz. Ao contrário dos amigos e familiares por aí, as pessoas que o amam e que sem dúvida devem estar mortas de preocupação com você, a essa hora...

Tinha de haver uma esposa, ou uma amante. Um homem com a aparência dele, que projetava uma força sexual daquela intensidade, não podia viver a vida de um monge.

Ela desviou o olhar da mancha escarlate na manga dele e se esforçou para manter o papel de estranha imparcial, inclinando a cabeça para olhá-lo, pensando como deveria ser linda a mulher de sua vida.

O homem imbecil provavelmente pensava estar sendo nobre, vindo para o castelo sozinho. Seu problema era ser teimoso de mais para admitir que precisava de ajuda.

— Enquanto isso — continuou ela, abanando o dedo, embora ele ficasse alheio — você fica curtindo sua fossa, lambendo a feri da, como um animal machucado. — Ele seria um lobo, pensou ela, estudando seu lindo rosto e sentindo algo remexer na barriga. — Meu Deus, como você é egoísta! — ela concluiu, com desgosto.

Havia uma expressão de total incredulidade no rosto dele ao inclinar a cabeça para o lado, e um nervo na face se retraiu, en quanto aqueles olhos negros a encaravam.

Para Sam, parecia impossível que ele não a estivesse vendo.

— Egoísta!

Houve uma calma na repetição que chegou a emitir uma onda de arrepio pela espinha dela, fazendo-a pensar em sua mais recente analogia. Animais feridos, de qualquer tipo, eram peri gosos, principalmente os lobos.

Mesmo com o temperamento sem parecer prestes a explodir, havia algo nervoso e imprevisível naquele estranho.

Se ela tivesse alguma sensatez, estaria seguindo em direção à porta, não continuaria ali, provocando.

E por que ela passara a fazer daquilo algo de sua conta? O remexer de excitação em sua barriga e a cabeça tonta vinham da adrenalina que circulava em sua corrente sangüínea, e isso podia ser uma dica... Sam franziu o rosto, sem gostar das con clusões a que sua rápida análise chegara, nem das sensações que aquele homem despertava nela.

A palavra gostar e esse homem não combinavam, decidida mente.

Sam empinou o queixo, embora o gesto desafiador fosse des perdiçado com ele.

— Para mim, não quer dizer nada o fato de ter vindo para cá. Mas não é preciso ser um gênio para ver que não foi para esca lar, nem pescar, e você não parece alguém que está em busca de paz espiritual. — Se estava, seguira pelo caminho errado, pen sou ela, observando o maxilar e o nervo que latejava no canto da face.

—Você fala com paixão para alguém tão desinteressada. Sabe, de acordo minha experiência, as pessoas que sentem necessidade de analisar a vida dos outros não costumam ter vida própria.

— Dizem mesmo que o ataque é a melhor defesa. E, na ver dade, eu tenho uma vida plenamente satisfatória, obrigada... nem todo mundo precisa de um homem para se realizar.

Ela parou, com a irritação estampada no rosto, percebendo que falara demais.

— A minha vida não é a questão. — Ela pontuou a frase com um tom frio.

— No entanto, fascinante.

A fala arrastada e sarcástica a fez apertar os lábios. Ela lutou contra a antipatia, para afastá-la da voz, ao responder, secamente:

— Se você continuar sangrando dessa maneira, também não terá vida própria.

Ela franziu o rosto, achando bem difícil ser objetiva, enquan to via a piscina vermelha no chão aumentando.

— Ian tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros no Land Rover. Vou pegar.

— Não preciso de anjo da guarda.

Sam o olhou fixamente, com um olhar nada angelical e jurou:

— Tem a minha palavra, você não evoca o anjo em mim.

— Quem é Ian?

Com a mão na maçaneta, Sam, surpresa pela pergunta, se virou para olhar por cima do ombro.

— E o homem de quem você alugou este lugar. As sobrancelhas escuras se ergueram.

— Você trata seu chefe pelo primeiro nome?

— Ah, nós somos muito igualitários por aqui. — Sua ex pressão demonstrou que ele não permitiria tais intimidades com seus subordinados. Apesar de sua aparência desarrumada, agia como um homem acostumado a dar ordens e fazer todos saírem pulando.

— E você se daria bem com Ian, pois ele também acha que eu não tenho vida. — Ela estreitou os olhos azuis, pensando na bem-intencionada referência feita por seu irmão.

Ela realmente já havia superado Will. Nem sequer estava zangada com ele. Estava zangada consigo mesma pois, no fun do, sempre soubera que aquele homem bonito nunca estivera apaixonado por ela. Não fora respeito que o impedira de levá-la para a cama, antes de se casarem, mas uma falta total de interes se pela sexualidade.

E quando viu o tipo de mulher por quem Will se interessava sexualmente, ela pôde entender o motivo. Gisela, decididamen te, uma beldade nórdica que ele conhecera e com quem se ca sara em duas semanas. Ela tinha quase l,90m e um corpo que qualquer homem cobiçaria.

Ainda olhando por cima do ombro, Sam observou o italiano pegando um pano de prato para pressionar sobre o ferimento.

— Para mim, não faz diferença se você quer se esconder como um eremita barbudo. — Sam ficou muito contente com sua tirada corriqueira, mas as coisas estavam ficando inflama das e pessoais demais. É claro que se ele pudesse ver seu rosto corado isso teria mudado tudo.

Mas ele não podia.

Mais uma vez algo doeu dentro dela, ao sentir uma onda de empatia pela dor de sua perda. Ela já percebera que a compaixão não apenas o deixava aborrecido, por isso manteve o tom mais direto possível.

— Mas eu vou limpar e cuidar desse ferimento, quer você goste ou não.

— Barbudo...?

Ela quase quis sorrir quando ele ergueu a mão até o rosto e ficou surpreso ao deslizar os dedos sobre a barba por fazer, no maxilar forte. Era realmente irônico, pois havia uma porção de homens por aí que cultivavam uma barba para conseguir o visual que ele tinha, sem fazer força.

— Pode me chamar de egoísta, mas seria muito ruim para o negócio se fosse voltar para casa morto, e esse lugar é o único empregador por aqui.

— Então, você deseja cuidar do meu ferimento porque isso afetaria a economia local, não porque é um anjo da guarda.

O deboche dele a fez ficar vermelha.

— Se a rispidez é seu mecanismo de defesa para manter as pessoas a distância, preciso lhe dizer que funciona.

Uma expressão de total perplexidade substituiu o deboche. Depois, ele a desarmou totalmente. O sorriso que revelou seus dentes brancos e lindas rugas ao redor dos olhos eliminou o ci nismo ao redor da boca.

Ela sentiu o ar preso na garganta, vendo a transformação. Raios, ele é lindo de morrer!

Então, ele completou a transformação, ao jogar a cabeça para trás e rir. O som foi profundo e atraente.

— Você tem uma língua e tanto. Não houve engano na admiração na voz dele. E Sam achou aquilo mais perturbador que a hostilidade. As sobrancelhas se juntaram em consternação, quando ela saiu, sem notar, até chegar ao lado de fora, que estava prendendo a respiração.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Os primeiros pingos de chuva já caíam do céu que escurecia quando Sam correu até o Land Rover para pegar o kit de pri meiros socorros. Ela torcia para que a tempestade esperasse até que ela conseguisse voltar para o sítio. Um incidente de infância a deixara com um temor irracional de trovões, e a chuva forte tornava o caminho de volta um pesadelo.

Por um instante, ela ficou tentada a entrar no carro e ir embo ra, delegando a tarefa de ajudar aquele homem ingrato a outra pessoa. Mas o fato de não voltar seria uma admissão de que ela havia sentido o que o estranho pretendia.

A cozinha, com uma lareira imensa e piso quadriculado, era tão grande quanto um celeiro, mas, apesar disso, Sam sentia as paredes se fechando ao seu redor quando voltou.

— Gostaria de se sentar? — perguntou ela. Um convite que ela própria não se importaria em aceitar, pois os joelhos adqui riam consistência de algodão ao se aproximar dele.

A expressão do homem era mal-humorada quando estendeu o braço na direção dela, tirou o pano de prato e disparou:

— _Dio mio, _mulher, ande logo com isso, se tem mesmo de fazê-lo.

— Esse era o charme italiano do qual tanto ouvi falar? — Sua voz sumiu, quando ela viu o corte aberto na palma da mão dele. —Você realmente deveria ir ao médico. Isso pode precisar de sutura...

— O que preciso é de paz e silêncio, portanto, faça um cura tivo, ou vá embora.

Sam suspirou, identificando o tom conclusivo no comunica do dele. Ela não precisava ser paranormal para ver que aquele não era um homem que reconheceria a dedicação, nem se ela trombasse contra seu nariz perfeito.

Ela pegou o pulso dele e segurou-lhe a mão sobre a pia, en quanto limpava a área com um anticéptico da caixinha de me dicamentos.

Ele aceitou os cuidados no silêncio pontuado apenas pela chuva que batia na janela.

A tempestade e o peso do ar provavelmente eram responsá veis por noventa por cento da tensão estranha que vinha dele.

— A tempestade está chegando.

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras saíram dos lábios dela, um relâmpago deixou a cozinha totalmente branca. Sam ficou tensa.

A tempestade chegara.

— O que há de errado?

— Nada... relâmpago. Eu não sou muito chegada a tempes tades. — A distância, Sam podia ouvir o rugir do trovão, e ele, obviamente, também ouvia.

— Está bem perto.

— Eu já havia notado — disse ela, rabugenta, mantendo a ca beça inclinada sobre a mão dele. — Desculpe se estiver doendo. — E colou a última tira de esparadrapo na atadura. — Pronto. — E lançou um olhar interrogativo ao rosto dele, bem certa de qual seria a resposta para a pergunta que se sentia obrigada a fazer.

— Você quer que eu ligue para alguém?

— Eu gostaria...

Nesse instante, houve um estrondo tão forte que Sam deu um grito e pulou, como se levasse um tiro. Ela viu a caixa de pri meiros socorros cair no chão e depois não pôde ver mais nada, pois as luzes se apagaram e tudo ficou escuro.

— Calma, mulher, é só um pouquinho de trovão.

Apesar da irritação na voz dele, ela presumiu que a mão so bre seu ombro fosse para confortá-la.

— Acabou a luz — disse ela.

O rosto dele passou a ser apenas uma silhueta na escuridão, mas a voz saiu isenta de qualquer expressão.

— Para mim, a luz acabou cinco semanas atrás. Somente cinco semanas! Os olhos dela se arregalaram de choque e por um instante ela nem notava a tempestade.

— Foi gradual ou...?

Os dedos se apertaram no braço dela.

— Você quer dizer se eu tive tempo de praticar com minha bengala branca ou se aprendi braille? Não, não aprendi. Foi um efeito colateral depois de uma cirurgia, seguida de um acidente. Mas, vendo pelo lado bom, eu sou o homem que você quer por perto quando acaba a luz. E você tem medo do escuro, meu anjo da guarda?

— Você tem? — Ela esticou a mão e levou ao rosto dele, pas sando os dedos em seus contornos fortes, tentando traduzir as mensagens para uma imagem... Seria assim que ele enxergava?

Será que ele vivia com medo da escuridão que agora enfrenta va todos os dias? Pensar em seu mundo escuro fez algo se revirar dentro de Sam. Ela esticou a mão e pegou a cabeça dele, levando a boca aos seus lábios. Beijou-o com uma ferocidade que brotara não somente pelo desejo, mas por uma intensa ternura.

Ele não reagiu. Houve um espaço de alguns segundos, quan do ela desejou que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse, antes que ele respondesse, beijando-a com o desespero selvagem de um homem faminto.

— Às vezes — ela ouviu a si mesma admitindo, quando o beijo terminou e ela ficou ali, em pé, tremendo — tenho medo de praticamente tudo. — Mas nada em sua vida a amedrontara mais do que o desejo que ela sentia nos braços daquele estranho.

— Você disfarça bem.

Ela não conseguiu disfarçar quando as mãos dele desliza ram por baixo de sua blusa, os dedos longos descendo pela pele quente de suas costas. Sam nem tentou reagir contra.

E quando ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, encostando sua boca na dela e abrindo seus lábios com a língua, Sam deixou.

Quando ele ergueu a boca, um gemido escapou do fundo da gar ganta dela. Então, sentiu a respiração dele junto ao seu pescoço, junto aos pelos de seu rosto, passando por seus lábios trêmulos, inchados por seus beijos famintos.

— _Dio mio, _faz muito tempo — ele disse, com a voz embar gada.

Sam tremia por dentro e por fora, quando sussurrou:

— Você não perdeu o jeito, eu juro.

Ele passou a língua lentamente pelo seu lábio superior, com um sorriso sensual lentamente se formando na boca, quando viu que suas ações provocaram outro gemido dela.

— Faz muito tempo que não desejo uma mulher.

As palavras provocaram uma onda de calor no corpo dela.

— Mas você me quer?

A eletricidade e o silêncio que se estenderam nada tinham a ver com a tempestade que caía. Quando ele finalmente falou, a voz estava rouca, com o sotaque fortemente acentuado.

— O que acha? — As mãos grandes deslizaram para as ná degas e ele a puxou para perto, com força, para que sentisse a intensidade de sua ereção.

Outro gemido brotou no fundo da garganta de Sam quando ela sentiu o volume rijo junto à sua barriga macia.

— Você me aceita inteiro, minha _cara! _— Sem esperar pela resposta, ele pegou a bainha da blusa dela e começou a puxá-la pela cabeça, jogando por cima do ombro, antes de esticar as mãos até o fecho do sutiã.

Um lampejo de bom senso surgiu e Sam sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ainda não.

Tremendo pelo ar frio na pele quente, Sam ficou grata pela escuridão, quando ele disse:

— Para você também, eu imagino, faz muito tempo? — A voz dele hesitou, o tremor surgiu nos lábios dele, quando se abaixou para beijá-la novamente.

Sam ficou surpresa quando ele ficou de joelhos, com as mãos ainda em seus quadris. Ele colocou uma das mãos no fim de suas costas e a puxou para perto.

— O que você... — Ela parou, ofegante, quando sentiu a lam bida no mamilo rijo. Ela arqueou a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido, conforme a carícia erótica provocava calor em sua pélvis, repetidamente, enquanto ele sugava o mamilo.

— Oh, Deus! — Ela gemeu, sem reconhecer a própria voz. Sua cabeça estava girando e não conseguia manter o foco. Seu corpo estava em chamas. Cada terminação nervosa gritava pela atenção dele. Seus joelhos estavam fracos e ela achou que não agüentaria mais aquilo que ele fazia, mas talvez as pala vras não estivessem em sua cabeça, talvez ela as tivesse pronun ciado em voz alta, porque ele gemeu.

Ele a pegou no colo, com as mãos grandes segurando-a pelas nádegas, suportando seu peso, enquanto ficava em pé.

Com os pés fora do chão, Sam enlaçou os braços ao redor da cabeça dele e o beijou na boca, com força. Ele estava com gosto de uísque e ela se lembrou das garrafas vazias.

— Você está bêbado?

— Isso seria uma desculpa — concordou ele. — Mas não estou, e também não acho que estou totalmente são. — Ele abai xou a cabeça para beijá-la mais uma vez. — Você tem um gosto tão bom — disse ele, com a voz gros sa. — Todos os anjos da guarda têm um gosto bom assim?

—Não pare! — pediu ela, entremeando os dedos nos cabelos dele, puxando seu rosto para junto do corpo dela.

— Não vou parar... Não consigo. — Algo na voz dele de monstrava que ele achava a situação incompreensível, o que era verdade para ambos, pensou Sam, agarrando-o com força, na total escuridão, enquanto ele a levava pela escada de pedras, subindo dois degraus de cada vez. Ele agia como se ela não pe sasse nada. Os músculos nos braços dele e no restante do corpo não eram apenas para exibir.

Ele chutou a porta do quarto para abri-la e entrou de costas, carregando-a. Um relâmpago acendeu o céu e por um instante ela viu o quarto e ele.

Até a hora em que ele a deitou no meio da cama de quatro mastros e se juntou a ela, a escuridão já os envolvia como um cobertor, mas a lembrança do instinto selvagem estampado em suas feições permaneceu com ela.

Sam sentiu as mãos dele em seu corpo, tirando o restante de sua roupa, o toque aumentando o fogo de desejo que crescia dentro dela.

Podia ouvir a respiração dele, acelerada, enquanto a tocava nos seios, pesando cada um nas mãos, e ela já nem mais respirava.

À medida que as mãos dele deslizavam por seu corpo, ela lembrou de ter lido em algum lugar que as inibições de uma pes soa são liberadas na escuridão. Isso só podia ser verdade, pois agora ela se via pegando a mão dele e pressionando no espaço entre suas pernas, querendo que ele a tocasse.

— Eu não sou assim — ela sussurrou, quando ele deslizou os dedos para dentro dela, entrando em seu calor úmido, fazendo com que seu corpo arqueasse. Ela estava em fogo, derretendo... Estava ardendo.

— Bem, seja você quem for, _cara, _você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em muito tempo.

Soltou um grito de protesto quando ele se afastou, mas, li teralmente, segundos depois voltou, sem roupa. O contato pele com pele provocou uma onda elétrica no corpo dela, mas tam bém pareceu dar a ignição de seus instintos naturais.

— Você é lindo! — Ela sentiu seu primeiro ímpeto de poder feminino quando pousou a mão no peito liso e ele se arrepiou. — Nossa, como você é gostoso. — Foi um ato libertador e pro fundamente excitante deslizar os dedos na pele macia e ouvi-lo puxando o ar, enquanto ela alisava os pelos de seu peito, antes de ir descendo a mão. A força máscula do corpo dele a fascinava.

Ela fechou os olhos bem fortemente, sua respiração vinha em golpes de ar acelerados, e foi descendo a mão.

Logo depois ela resfolegou e puxou a mão, arrancando uma risada rouca do homem ao seu lado.

— Eu disse que fazia muito tempo. — Ele a beijou na boca e respirou profundamente. — É isso que você faz comigo.

Ajustando sua posição para que ficassem um de frente para o outro, ele a puxou, passando a perna dela por cima de seu quadril. Ele a deixou sentir sua ereção encostada à barriga dela, depois guiou a mão dela e colocou ao redor de sua rigidez.

Um raio de calor varreu seu corpo enquanto tudo se apertava em sua pélvis.

— Você é incrível...

Dessa vez, foi Cesare quem tirou a mão dela, contendo um pequeno protesto. Enquanto eles se beijavam de modo febril e desesperado, seus corpos se apertavam, enquanto lutavam para serem apenas um.

A expectativa se alojara nela quando ele a virou de barriga para cima. O homem era apenas uma sombra escura, acima dela, quando colocou as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça.

Um suspiro interrompido deixou os lábios dela quando ele co locou o joelho entre suas pernas para separá-las e se acomodar no meio. Quando mergulhou dentro dela, um grito de choque brotou no fundo da garganta de Sam, no instante da invasão íntima.

Acima dela, ele falava no tom que se usa para falar com um bichinho assustado. Ele falava baixo, e poderia estar dizendo qualquer coisa — ela não entendia uma só palavra de italia no —, mas parecia incrível. Ele também despertava uma sen sação incrível, e embora ela tivesse uma idéia do que viria a seguir, mal podia esperar para descobrir.

Sam agarrou os ombros dele, deslizando os dedos pelos con tornos das costas musculosas, até se fixar em suas nádegas.

Acima, ela ouvia o som áspero da respiração dele. Ela o agar rou com força, se arqueou junto a ele e implorou:

— Por favor!

O pedido voraz arrancou um gemido do peito dele.

— Não empurre com muita força, eu preciso manter o con trole...

Sam não precisava que ele mantivesse o controle, ela o dese java fora de controle. O fogo em seu sangue lhe dizia isso.

Ele pareceu identificar a intensidade do pedido dela, porque logo depois ele reagiu, e começou a se mexer, entrando num ritmo constante enquanto mergulhava cada vez mais fundo dentro dela.

O corpo dela o envolveu, e ela enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto um ímpeto que fervia em seu sangue se apoderou dela completamente.

A expectativa foi se acumulando por dentro, até que achou que fosse explodir ou pegar fogo. E as duas coisas aconteceram.

Começou devagar, com alguns tremores, depois aquilo a invadiu com uma força incrível, arrancando um grito de seus lábios ao sentir um jorro quente por dentro.

Ele ficou deitado em cima dela, sem fazer qualquer movimen to, para não interromper a ligação íntima, até que ele gemeu:

— Vou esmagá-la, _cara. _— E rolou para o lado.

Sam, que havia gostado de ser esmagada por seu corpo más culo, ficou ali deitada, sem saber o que fazer, até que ele subita mente esticou o braço e a puxou para o seu lado.

— Você vai ficar com frio aí, anjo. — Ele puxou a coberta sobre ela e a acomodou em seu peito. — Desculpe, eu não dur mo há dias, mas agora vou dormir. Não vá a lugar algum.

Enquanto ela ficou ali deitada nos braços dele, ouvindo sua respiração profunda, ela lembrou de ter ouvido uma amiga di zer algo, depois de terminar um relacionamento particularmente turbulento:

— O sexo não é a cura. É, muitas vezes, uma droga pior do que a doença que estava ali. E melhor ficar solitária do que precisar tanto de alguém.

Isso não fizera sentido para Sam, à época, mas agora fazia. Não se sentia solitária antes, não sentia que sua vida carecia de algum ingrediente vital, mas, agora, sim.

Ela ergueu o queixo. Era uma adulta e ia seguir em frente. Não teria sua vida definida por um encontro casual, com um homem profundamente carismático e fascinante.

Mas não parecia fazer sentido seguir em frente até que a tem pestade fizesse o mesmo.

Agora, 12 semanas depois, Sam pensava em sua ingenuidade quando achara que seguir em frente seria assim, tão simples. Uma experiência que lhe ensinara ser bem mais fácil dizer do que fazer, principalmente quando ela tinha uma lembrança defi nitiva daquele homem e daquela noite.

Ela suspirou, pressionou a mão sobre a barriga e pensou no quanto já amava o bebê, independente de tudo.

— Eu disse, senhora, seria melhor ir andando, a partir daqui. Esse tráfego não vai andar.

Sam olhou para o motorista de táxi com um olhar vago.

— Obri... Obrigada — disse ela, pegando a bolsa.

Precisava resistir à capacidade que o passado tinha de ar rastá-la de volta. Não fazia nenhum sentido ficar voltando ao passado e presumir qualquer proximidade daquele homem, só porque haviam compartilhado uma noite.

Ela poderia ter ficado deitada em seus braços, com a cabeça em seu coração, enquanto ele dormia, mas ele continuava sendo um enigma absoluto. Ainda não tinha qualquer pista sobre o que se passava na cabeça dele. Mas isso talvez fosse bom, pois per tenciam a mundos diferentes.

Disse a si mesma que estava contente por ele ter rejeitado a chance de assumir qualquer papel na vida do filho. Ao menos, isso significava que ela podia mantê-lo fora de sua vida e de sua cabeça também, concluiu ela, forçando um sorriso.

— Pode ficar com o troco — disse ao motorista de táxi, ao entregar o dinheiro e sumir no meio da massa de pedestres. O dia de hoje havia sido um grande erro, mas ela já o superara, e a ele também.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Sam olhou o relógio antes de bater na porta do escritório de seu editor:

— Droga!

Já passara dez minutos do horário que Eric Gibbs dissera que ela fosse encontrá-lo. Eric era bem conhecido por duas coisas: sua barba que o fazia parecer o Papai Noel e sua reação para nóica quando o deixavam esperando. Ele era conhecido por sair andando quando as celebridades de Hollywood se atrasavam, e ela não era uma atriz famosa, nem diva: era uma jornalista júnior, cujo contrato temporário estava chegando ao fim.

Era uma posição bem enervante para qualquer um que tives se suas inseguranças, e Sam as tinha.

Algumas semanas antes, receber a oferta desse emprego ha via centralizado o foco de toda sua atenção, e a possibilidade de que ele próprio lhe oferecesse isso a deixara num estado febril de expectativa.

Agora, quando a segurança financeira era mais importante do que nunca, Sam bateu à porta sentindo-se estranhamente des locada.

Era provável que isso nada tivesse a ver com seu contrato. Eric Gibbs tinha coisas mais importantes em sua agenda do que contratos de membros juniores em sua equipe. Nas duas oca siões em que eles haviam se encontrado pessoalmente, ele dis sera seu nome errado, embora tivessem lhe advertido para não ver tal atitude como algo pessoal. Aparentemente, Eric não era bom com nomes e chamava a todos, desde a realeza até gente do governo, de "parceiro".

Mas se não era o contrato, o que mais poderia explicar essa súbita convocação, em seu dia de folga? Ela até poderia ter mais pistas, se sua disciplina mental não estivesse desintegrada. Ela não conseguia ligar uma idéia à outra sem que Cesare surgisse em sua mente.

— Supere-o, Sam! — ela dizia a si mesma, seriamente. Se ele não queria ter nada a ver com o bebê, a perda era dele. Ela franziu o rosto, ergueu o queixo e disse: — Azar o dele! —, no instante em que a porta do escritório foi aberta.

— Des... Desculpe — murmurou, corando até a raiz do cabelo.

— Eu disse entre.

— Eu não ouvi, eu...

— Deixe pra lá. Sente-se... Vou direto ao assunto.

E foi o que ele fez. Sam ouvia, com um nó de ansiedade no estômago que passou a ser um rombo, até a hora em que ele terminou.

— Então, você está me despedindo? — Aquilo foi um cho que, mais que um choque. Ela era insegura, mas não era deliran te, ela sabia que era boa.

O olhar direto do editor se desviou em direção a um vaso de planta em cima do armário.

— Precisamos liberá-la, lamento e tudo mais.

Sam ficou de pé, se esforçando para ter dignidade. Era difí cil, com seus joelhos tremendo tanto.

— Não lamenta tanto quanto eu.

— É claro que lhe daremos excelentes referências.

— O que eu fiz de errado?

— Isso não tem a ver com você... é sobre... Malditos! — dis se ele, batendo o punho fechado sobre uma pilha de papéis que caíram no chão.

Sam ficou olhando a inexplicável reação, mas isso não a co moveu. Estava anestesiada.

— E sobre as mudanças organizacionais.

Sam aceitou a explicação vaga com uma sacudida dos ombros.

— Vou juntar minhas coisas, devo fazer isso?

— Não há pressa... Nada de pressa — disse Eric, meio sem jeito, ao dar um apertão no ombro dela.

Sam arrumou seus pertences sem encontrar ninguém conhe cido. Já estava na metade do caminho de casa quando a raiva ba teu e refletiu sobre o fato. Uma centena de coisas que ela deveria ter dito, orgulhosas e incisivas, surgiam em sua cabeça. Até a hora em que chegou à sua quitinete, a raiva se transformara em infelicidade e autopiedade, as lágrimas cegando-a, no momento em que ela enfiava a chave na fechadura e entrava.

Ela soltou os objetos que estava segurando no sofá.

Já estavam esperando no carro estacionado há mais de meia hora quando Paolo, sentado no banco do motorista, falou:

— Há uma moça vindo, ela é mignon, tem cabelos ruivos e está chorando.

O último comentário confirmou...

— Ela está entrando no prédio. — O italiano atarracado con tinuou falando em sua língua nativa.

— Vamos segui-la — disse Cesare, tentando não pensar nas lágrimas. Essa era uma situação em que os fins decididamente justificavam os meios.

Paolo respondeu com um grunhido afirmativo, mas não ex pressou surpresa diante do aviso. Ele já trabalhava para Cesare há dez anos e sua função exigia flexibilidade. Ele esperou até que Cesare saísse do banco de trás e colocasse a mão no ombro de seu empregado, para que fosse guiado, enquanto caminha vam em direção ao prédio em que e mulher entrara.

— É no quinto andar, apartamento 17b. Ela estaria chorando, no 17b?

O rosto de Cesare se transformou numa máscara, enquanto se recusava a reconhecer sua culpa e a responsabilidade que tinha por suas lágrimas.

— O elevador está enguiçado, senhor — disse Paolo, num tom de quem não parecia surpreso.

— O prédio não tem sua aprovação? Merece uma mão de pintura? — Cesare especulou.

— Várias. Melhor, merece ser demolido.

Cesare riu.

— Você é um esnobe. — Depois ficou sério. Um prédio tão ruim a ponto de seu motorista achar inaceitável não era um local aceitável para que seu filho fosse criado.

O atarracado Paolo, meio rechonchudo, estava ofegante quan do chegaram ao quinto andar. Cesare, não.

— Você precisa fazer mais exercícios, meu amigo.

Paolo ouviu o comentário com um gemido, antes de fazer um relato sobre o local ao patrão. Ele sabia que a memória impres sionante dispensaria repetições.

— Não quer que eu espere?

— Não. Vou ligar quando precisar.

Sam ainda estava deitada no sofá, com seu casaco úmido, quando a campainha tocou. Somente quando o homem do andar de cima começou a bater no chão ficou óbvio que seu visitante não iria embora, e ela se esforçou para atender.

— Já vai, já vai — murmurou, passando as costas da mão no rosto úmido, dando uma olhada desinteressada no espelho._A olhada revelou o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados, cercados de uma cabeleira desgrenhada, de cachos vermelhos úmidos.

Fungando e afastando os cabelos do rosto, ela abriu uma fresta da porta, mas antes que pudesse dizer ao visitante barulhento que fosse embora, ou mesmo olhar, a porta foi escancarada e ela deu um passo atrás, em seu corredor minúsculo, e Cesare Brunelli entrou, com seus ombros largos e seu mais de 1,90m.

Durante 30 segundos ela não conseguiu dizer nada.

Quando as mãos dele soltaram sua cintura, Cesare não con seguia se livrar da sensação ilógica de que ali era o lugar delas. Afastando a idéia estranha, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos mo lhados. Estava chovendo.

— Diga algo ou eu vou achar que entrei no apartamento errado.

Era mentira. Ele poderia tê-la localizado dentro de uma sala com centenas de pessoas e achava que isso não tinha nada a ver com uma compensação sensorial que poderia ter desenvol vido. Seu sexto sentido não saíra do estado de hibernação, mas, aparentemente, havia algo sobre ela que o fazia reagir, quase em nível celular.

Toda aquela masculinidade num espaço tão restrito fez com que o sistema nervoso de Sam e seu cérebro entrassem em es tado de confusão. Ela soltou um suspiro, de olhos arregalados, e o olhou, com uma fraqueza se apoderando de seus membros, e outro suspiro trêmulo escapou de seus lábios. Ele estava incrí vel — o suprassumo da beleza masculina, ali, perto o suficiente para pegar. Só que ela não o faria. Ela ainda tinha um resquício de bom senso, e a última experiência lhe ensinara que, quando qualquer forma de contato físico ocorresse com o italiano, as coisas ficavam perigosamente imprevisíveis.

Ela olhava avidamente para ele e pensava no que fazer em seguida — a pergunta passaria a ser acadêmica se seu coração batesse mais rápido. Ele estava com uma jaqueta aberta que re velava um suéter de _cashmere _preto, como o jeans que molda va suas coxas longas e musculosas.

Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia parar de ob servar. Havia uma certa umidade em sua pele que a tornava bri lhante, com gotinhas prateadas em seus cílios longos, emoldu rando seus lindos olhos.

Ele não os escondia atrás de óculos escuros, pois Cesare Brunelli não era desse tipo. Era mais uma pessoa que encarava os obstáculos e seguia em frente.

Sam desconfiava que a maioria das coisas se deslocava ou até saía correndo quando o via vindo! Se ela tivesse mostrado, um pouco de sensatez, pensou, não estaria nessa confusão, em bora imaginasse que ainda assim estaria sem trabalho, pois não havia correspondido às expectativas. Só que ela não estaria sem emprego e grávida!

Ela finalmente conseguiu falar:

— Você não entrou, você invadiu, sem ser convidado. — Ela se esforçou para inserir uma certa frieza na voz, mas foi uma ba talha perdida, pois era difícil ser fria olhando para aquela boca. — Como veio parar aqui? — Olhando a porta ser fechada. — E o que está fazendo aqui?

Ouvindo o pânico na elevação de sua voz, ela parou e limpou a garganta.

— Na verdade, é uma hora ruim para mim...

O tom rouco da voz dela teve um efeito semelhante em Cesare, como um nervo exposto ao ar frio. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você está chorando!

Uma vergonha profunda se apossou dele. Ele contraiu o ma xilar, fazendo com que os músculos angulares de seu queixo tre messem. Não era hora de sentimentalismo. Ele estava fazendo a coisa certa. Isso era necessário.

Sam fungou e colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca, para abafar o choro que sentia chegando.

— Será que você pode simplesmente ir embora? — pediu ela. —Não, eu não posso, mesmo que quisesse. — Ele passou a mão sobre os olhos, de forma debochada. — Sou cego, lembra-se?

— Eu me lembro. — Continuava sendo difícil de acreditar, ainda mais agora, que ele havia conquistado os demônios do medo primitivo com os quais estava lutando na Escócia. Será que ele se ressentia pelo fato de que ela o vira quando não estava em absoluto controle?

— Caso você não tenha percebido, isso foi humor negro.

— Não, isso foi mau gosto.

— Sou famoso por isso.

Sam não conseguiu responder à tirada. Seus músculos faciais pareciam travados numa expressão trágica.

— Olhe... — Ela parou, pensando em como deveria chamá-lo. Ela não podia chamar o pai de seu filho de senhor! — Olhe, Cesare...

Uma emoção que não conseguiu interpretar surgiu no fundo dos olhos dele.

— Foi tão difícil assim? — perguntou ele.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Apesar de ele não poder anali sar os sinais de sua linguagem corporal e as expressões faciais que todos menosprezavam, era assustadoramente perceptivo.

— O que foi tão difícil?

— Dizer meu nome.

Ela estava emocionalmente arrasada demais para mentir.

— Sim, foi. — E por que não? Qualquer coisa que tivesse ligação com ele era um trabalho duro!

— Cesare, o fato é que eu tive um dia ruim. A última pessoa no mundo que quero ver é você! — Incapaz de conter as lágri mas, ela as sentiu escorrendo pelas faces mais uma vez, e as limpou com as costas da mão.

— Falar a respeito, às vezes, ajuda.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não venha bancar o bonzinho e com preensivo agora, a menos que queira que eu chore em cima de você, e isso não vai ser bonito — ela alertou.

Cesare, que sabia muito bem que nem o mais generoso dos críticos classificaria suas ações recentes nem como gentis nem como compreensivas, esticou o braço e a tocou no rosto. Ela vi rou a cabeça para o lado, mas antes sentiu um arrepio que varreu seu corpo e foi identificado por ele, pelas pontas dos dedos.

— A vantagem de estar na companhia de um homem cego, _cara, _é que você pode relaxar quanto à aparência e não se preo cupar nos dias em que o cabelo não está bom.

Ele podia não conseguir ver seu rosto, nem interpretar sua linguagem corporal, mas Sam reconheceu, com certo desânimo, que ela se sentia mais exposta quando ele estava perto.

— Eu nunca poderia relaxar em sua companhia. — Ela mordeu o lábio trêmulo e acrescentou, antes que ele pudesse interpretar algo na resposta: — Tentei conversar com você... Cesare, e tudo que consegui foi uma dor de cabeça. Olhe, eu sinto muito, sei que você só estava tentando fazer a coisa cer ta ao sugerir que nos casássemos... Você é italiano e tem essa coisa da família...

Ela parou, quando seus ombros começaram a sacudir, com a força de conter as lágrimas travadas na garganta. Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar convulsivamente.

Seu choro abafado partiu o coração de Cesare de uma forma que mulher alguma jamais conseguira fazer.

Ele deu um passo à frente e esbarrou num obstáculo que não percebera. Pisando por cima e xingando, ele esticou as mãos e sentiu o alto sedoso da cabeça dela. Ela a ergueu e ele desli zou as mãos, emoldurando o rosto, passando o polegar na face molhada.

Ela fungou e cobriu as mãos dele com as dela, mas, em vez de afastá-las, ficou ali, segurando-as, no mesmo lugar.

— Desculpe, isso não tem nada a ver com você. Eu preciso manter o foco.

Cesare dizia isso a si mesmo cem vezes por dia — que ti nha de manter o foco e o controle. Quando ele falou, foi por experiência própria. Ele sabia que de fato de não falar sobre os sentimentos não os fazia desaparecer.

— Não, você precisa abrir mão. — Ela estivera lá quando ele abrira mão e viu a força de sua raiva.

O restante da frase ficou sem ser dita, quando ela subitamen te caminhou para dentro dos braços dele e deitou o rosto em seu peito, e falou numa voz abafada pelo suéter:

— Preciso que você cale a boca e me abrace.

Por um segundo, Cesare não reagiu ao comando imperioso.

Um conflito interior o partiu por dentro, e isso não fazia senti do. Só havia conflito quando alguém não tinha certeza da coisa certa, e Cesare tinha, pois não era um homem perturbado por dúvidas pessoais.

Ele tivera a chance de observar a situação com total objetivi dade. Essa possibilidade de ter uma visão clara, sem interferên cias emocionais, combinada à sorte e ao talento, o ajudara a se tornar um homem muito rico. Ele estava descobrindo que não era fácil manter a posse dessa objetividade com uma mulher tão macia e chorosa em seus braços. Seu aroma fazia com que os sentidos dele transbordassem, e enlaçou-a com os braços.

Sentimentos fortes e desconhecidos assomaram, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos e sentia seu corpo trêmulo relaxando. Tirou o casaco pesado e úmido dos ombros dela e fez um movi mento suave em sua coluna. Depois encostou o queixo em cima da cabeça de Sam e tentou manter a situação em perspectiva. Haveria outros empregos.

Mas essa não era a questão, e Cesare sabia disso. Ele soubera disso quando ligou para o proprietário do _Chronicle _e pediu um favor, mas tinha racionalizado suas ações — e isso era mais difícil agora, ao ver as conseqüências tão de perto. Perto demais!

As curvas dela se encaixaram aos ângulos dele, como feitos para complementarem um ao outro. Ele tentou não pensar por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas imagens dela, macia e morna embaixo dele, invadiam seus pensamentos.

Ele estivera furioso e em choque. Seu orgulho estava ferido quando ela o chamou de indeciso. Ainda sentia necessidade de que ela se retratasse, um desejo estranho para um homem que jamais dera a mínima para qualquer opinião a seu respeito.

O que ela pensava dele não era relevante, embora ele clara mente fosse se sentir mais confortável casado com alguém que não o detestasse.

Eles precisavam casar.

Sua atitude imediata, quando ela deixou seu escritório, foi cancelar uma viagem para a Itália, na manhã seguinte. O próxi mo passo foi ligar para Mark James e pedir um favor. O homem não ficara muito contente com o pedido de interferência, como frisou, sendo isso uma decisão puramente editorial, mas mesmo assim concordara.

Samantha não receberia a oferta de um contrato. Isso parecia razoável para Cesare, presumindo que sem um emprego a tão independente Samantha veria a insegurança de sua situação. Ela ficaria num estado mental mais favorável para analisar sua proposta, ou ao menos não descartá-la, de imediato. Era uma ironia. Cesare passara a vida inteira fugindo de mu lheres que queriam agarrá-lo — ou, ao menos, o seu dinheiro — e agora ele estava sendo forçado a empregar traição e táticas sujas de modo a se oferecer como uma boa barganha de casamento.

Cesare afastara qualquer censura quanto a empregar tais méto dos. Ele faria qualquer coisa para assegurar que, ao contrário do que lhe acontecera, seu filho não fosse criado sem pai. Que seu filho jamais se sentisse não fazendo parte de algo. Os pais querem para os filhos aquilo de que foram privados, e ele não era exceção.

Enquanto dava vazão às emoções contidas, Sam não pensa va em nada, exceto no abrigo dos braços de Cesare. Ela deveria ter-se afastado no segundo em que se conscientizou do restante, como o calor e a rigidez de seu corpo, e seu cheiro masculino, mas não o fez. Ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados, queren do que o momento durasse.

Cesare era a causa, não a solução, para todos os seus proble mas, o que tornava ainda mais bizarro o fato de que ela se sentia segura nos braços dele.

Ela estava ficando maluca, disse a si mesma.

Com as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele, ela o afastou.

Houve um silêncio estranho.

— Desculpe. Você estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e a aspereza em sua voz mascarou o que realmente sentia por dentro ao ouvir a voz dela.

— As coisas vão melhorar amanhã; não é o que dizem?

— Nesse caso, não. Eu perdi meu emprego hoje. — Por que ela estava contando isso a ele?

Sem esperar uma resposta, ela caminhou até a sala e sentou, de pernas cruzadas, numa cadeira. Quando olhou para cima, viu que ele a tinha seguido, tateando a parede.

Por um instante, ela ficou totalmente admirada pela adapta ção dele. Ela podia imaginar o quanto seria aterrorizante entrar em algum lugar estranho e não ter a menor idéia de onde estava. No entanto, ele não hesitava. Sua presença dominante irradiava confiança, e a saleta ficou menor ainda.

Não havia dúvida de que Cesare Brunelli era um homem im pressionante, mesmo sendo extremamente irritante.

— Há uma cadeira à sua esquerda.

Cesare aceitou a informação assentindo e sentiu a cadeira antes de sentar.

— Por que perdeu seu emprego?

— Parece que eu não estava indo tão bem quanto pensei. Você despreza os maus jornalistas menos do que os competentes?

Ele franziu o rosto.

— Foi isso que disseram? Que você era...

— Incompetente. — Ela sacudiu os ombros e olhou para as mãos, sobre o colo. — Não diretamente — admitiu ela, com um sorriso torto. — Mas ficou razoavelmente óbvio. — A pessoa tinha de aceitar os fatos quando não havia como rejeitá-los.

Cesare ficou irritado pela aceitação fria na voz dela. Ele ma nipulara a situação, queria que ela se sentisse vulnerável, mas não desse jeito. Ela era uma lutadora; passou o tempo todo lu tando, desde o instante em que ele a conheceu! De alguma for ma, causou uma sensação estranha ouvi-la parecer tão resignada e derrotada.

— Então, você vai desistir.

Sam ergueu a cabeça, a raiva que ouvia na voz dele parecia ser voltada para ela.

— Eu não a julgava uma derrotada — acrescentou ele. O desprezo áspero a feriu.

— Não sou, sou uma realista. — Ela o olhou e percebeu que ainda não tinha idéia do motivo dele estar ali.

Ela imaginava que fosse por algo com relação ao bebê, mas o quê? Os olhos dela se arregalaram, depois se estreitaram, quando surgiu uma suspeita. Com as mãos enlaçadas, ela sentiu o coração pesado e um gelo em seu peito. Se ele se atrevesse a sugerir que ela se livrasse do bebê...

— O que você vai fazer? Ficar com seus pais?

— Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 10 anos. Minha mãe morreu no ano passado.

— Lamento.

Houve uma certa cautela na expressão dela ao olhar o rosto dele; sua compaixão parecia verdadeira. Mas a boca a distraiu, como sempre. Ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa e desviou os olhos. Ficar observado daquela forma, quando ele não podia fazê-lo, era como uma invasão. Ela estava invadindo a privaci dade dele, como uma espécie de _voyeur._

Sam deu um pequeno gemido e acrescentou:

— Isso não foi totalmente inesperado, ela já vinha conviven do com a doença há anos. Tinha entrado em remissão antes, e superou, mas depois voltou e, dessa última vez... — A emoção contraiu sua garganta, conforme se esforçava para manter a voz. —... Ela não conseguiu.

A pequena fungada fez algo se apertar no peito de Cesare. Ele não podia vê-la, mas sabia que estava franzindo o rosto, aterrori zada que pensasse que estava querendo sua compaixão.

Como ele sabia disso?

— Seus pais são vivos?

— Bem vivos.

— Imagino que você esteja preocupado com o que irão pen sar sobre o bebê.

— Estão ocupados com a própria vida.

O pai dele descobrira o prazer da paternidade no ano anterior, ao fazer 60 anos. Sua nova esposa tinha 22 anos. A atenção de sua mãe era voltada a suas meio-irmãs adolescentes, e para o fato de se manter jovem para o marido — ela nunca admitira cirurgia plástica, mas as rugas sempre sumiam.

— Você contará a eles? —Ao fazer esta pergunta, Sam ficou imaginando se ele pensava que não haveria necessidade, caso a convencesse a interromper a gravidez.

Cesare sutilmente desviou do assunto de sua família.

— Então, quais são seus planos?

— Procurar um novo emprego. — Ela o olhou e pensou: e ficar com meu bebê. — Preciso pagar o aluguel. Nunca se sabe, minha experiência como faxineira pode ser útil. Eu posso pro curá-lo, para ter uma referência.

Ela viu os lábios dele se curvarem num sorriso, e soube que ele diria algo que ela não ia gostar — ou talvez gostasse demais? Seu problema era que suas reações com relação a Cesare eram totalmente incompatíveis com o bom senso que todos diziam que ela possuía.

Ele baixou o tom de voz e comentou:

— Os talentos que pude verificar não vão lhe arranjar o tipo de emprego que está buscando, _cara._

Sam sabia que ele estava tentando insultá-la, não seduzi-la, en tão, a onda de excitação em sua barriga foi mais que inexplicável.

— Se isso é tudo que consegue dizer, é melhor ir embora! — ela gritou. — A menos que tenha sugestões melhores. — Ela assoou o nariz, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto o olhava, desconfiada.

— Na verdade, eu tenho. Sam ficou tensa.

— Estou ouvindo...

— Você estava falando sério, ontem?

Ela o olhou, cautelosa.

— Falando sério sobre o quê?

— Que o fato de eu ser cego não tinha nada a ver com sua recusa de minha proposta.

— Sim, não tinha. — Hoje ele provavelmente estaria alivia do por ela ter recusado.

— Prove.

O desafio a fez franzir as sobrancelhas.

— Como?

— Diga sim, agora.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Sam deu um rápido impulso para trás, em sua cadeira, como se alguém a tivesse agredido.

— Você ainda quer se casar comigo? — perguntou. Cesare sacudiu os ombros.

— E por que não? Você está esperando meu filho, Samantha. Nada mudou, exceto sua capacidade de se sustentar. — Ele er gueu a sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Sam daria tudo para lhe dizer que isso não tinha importância, que perder o emprego não fazia diferença, mas fazia.

Ela deu uma olhada para a mão espalmada sobre a barriga, ainda lisa.

— Acha que eu não sei disso? — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou. — É realmente irônico. Por um instante eu pensei que você fosse sugerir...

Sam parou, ciente de que ele estava prestando muita atenção ao seu tom de voz. Ele parecia ter a habilidade de ouvir não so mente o que uma pessoa dizia, mas também o que não dizia.

— Você achou que eu ia sugerir o quê?

A admissão saiu com uma pressa desafiadora.

— Achei que você pudesse não querer que eu seguisse em frente com a gravidez.

Ele ficou com o olhar vago, por um instante.

— Não... — Depois ele congelou.

Sam viu a cor se esvair de seu rosto moreno, ficando profun damente pálido.

Com um fascínio involuntário, ela o viu estufar o peito, es forçando-se para conter a raiva que transpareceu na expressão de seu rosto.

Quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz baixa vibrava com a intensidade de seus sentimentos.

— _Dio mio, _você achou que eu ia lhe pedir para interromper a gravidez? — Ele começou a falar palavras agressivas em italiano.

Sam teimava em se agarrar aos fiapos de seu tom desafiador, diante da demonstração de raiva incandescente.

— Posso ver como isso pareceria uma solução para você. — Ela se retraiu, sentindo soar como uma menina malcriada e petulante. Por que será, pensou que ela sempre acabava se sen tindo errada em tudo o que dizia respeito à Cesare?

As narinas de Cesare se dilataram enquanto puxava o ar. Era muito bom saber a exata opinião que ela mantinha com relação a ele.

— Você não vê nada, _cara _— disse ele, entre dentes. — Exceto o que deseja ver! Eu sou o homem malvado de sua história, mas isso não é uma história, e, se fosse, não pertenceria só a você.

— Muito enigmático. Você está querendo provar um ponto de vista? — ela desafiou.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, num movimento rápido.

— Essa é a nossa história... Nosso filho. E uma criança precisa de pai e mãe.

— Ela geralmente tem os dois. Não é opcional, ao contrário do casamento. — Ela saltou, ficando em pé, para abrir uma distância entre os dois, passando a andar de um lado para o outro, zangada.

— Não há necessidade de ficar andando assim, desse modo emocional.

— Ficarei tão emocional quanto eu quiser — ela respondeu.

— Esse casamento será um acordo no papel... Ela o interrompeu.

— Você está falando como se fosse algo inevitável e, de qualquer forma, do que está falando... Acordo no papel?

— Casamentos não precisam ser eternos.

Nem mesmo o casamento dos pais dele havia sido. Seu pai, um adúltero incorrigível, partira no aniversário de 10 anos de Cesare, e o contato com o pai ausente durante o restante de sua infância foi limitado a cartões de Natal e o estranho presente de aniversário, geralmente com atraso de um mês ou mais.

Cesare estava decidido que seu próprio filho jamais seria o menininho inventando as viagens maravilhosas que seu pai fize ra para os amigos que tinham pais em tempo integral. Sua mãe fizera o melhor possível, mas depois que se casou novamente, sua nova família, incluindo as meio-irmãs, obviamente passa ram a ser o foco de sua atenção.

Cesare nunca se sentira pertencendo a lugar algum.

Sam parou a um palmo de distância de sua cadeira e disse, melancólica:

— Eu prefiro pensar que o meu casamento será para a vida inteira. É claro que não é tão fácil arranjar um homem disposto a assumir o filho de outro.

Cesare ficou calado, enquanto assimilava as palavras. Outro homem criando seu filho; outro homem dividindo a cama com Samantha.

A pressão em suas têmporas aumentou e o leve pulsar se transformou numa batida ensurdecedora.

Mas não havia qualquer sinal de raiva em sua voz quando ele respondeu, friamente:

— Não acho que este seja o momento de ser emocional. — A necessidade de se fazer entender era mais importante do que reconhecer a hipocrisia da crítica. — Eu estou lhe oferecendo uma solução prática. A vida de uma mãe solteira não é um mar de rosas.

— Eu sei disso — disparou ela, zangada, porque ele tocou no ponto que vinha lhe causando pesadelos. Ela não tinha em prego, o aluguel de sua quitinete era astronômico e o local não era ideal para um bebê, muito menos para uma criança pequena. O que Cesare estava oferecendo, por mais frio e calculista que parecesse, resolveria seus problemas imediatos.

Ela estava ciente de que a maioria das mulheres em sua situação não veria essa oferta de casamento, feita por um bilionário, como um problema. Ela deveria estar pensando no bebê como ele estava, e não nela mesma. Não era como se ele quisesse se amarrar a uma esposa, mas estava disposto a fazer um sacrifício.

— Você não tem como sustentar nem a si mesma.

Ela afastou suas reflexões atormentadas e esboçou um sorriso sem graça.

— Estou vendo que você é do tipo que continua chutando quando o outro já está no chão.

Qualquer um que estivesse no lugar dele ficaria ao menos constrangido, mas ele não era qualquer um, e Sam duvidou se riamente que Cesare sequer tenha sentido algo.

— Obrigada pela preocupação, Cesare — disse, concluindo em tom mais exagerado: mas eu vou me virar. —Até ela própria pôde notar o tom de histeria em sua voz.

Os lábios dele se curvaram quando lançou um olhar sinistro em sua direção.

— Eu não quero que meu filho se vire. Quero que meu filho tenha uma criação estável, um pai...

— E você acha que eu não quero?

Seus cílios escuros baixaram, encostando nas maçãs de seu rosto.

— Uma mãe deve colocar as necessidades de seu filho acima de seus anseios.

Sam resfolegou.

— Isso é golpe baixo, Cesare, até mesmo para você.

Ele pareceu irritado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ficassem espetados na frente.

— O que você espera? Você não ouve a razão, é teimosa e idealista demais e... _Dio mio! _Você não percebe o quanto sua vida mudaria sendo uma mãe solteira? A satisfação profissional estará no fim de sua lista de prioridades. Você seria forçada a aceitar trabalho que pague, mas não necessariamente as ofertas que lhe dão os desafios dos quais precisa.

— Desafios — ecoou ela, amarga. — Eu não preciso de de safios, preciso...

— De segurança — ele concluiu por ela, suavemente.

— Bem, se eu estiver com pouco dinheiro, posso contar uns segredinhos. Ainda tenho contatos. Apenas imagine — sugeriu ela — o que os tablóides pagariam.

Cesare recostou em sua cadeira e Sam ficou irritada ao ver que ele não pareceu muito perturbado em ver seu nome estampa do em todos os tablóides.

— Isso é uma ameaça? — perguntou ele.

— Pode ser.

— O truque com as ameaças é jamais fazê-las se você não pretende levá-las à frente.

Ela o olhou com profundo descontentamento.

— Você deve ser especialista em ameaças. Ele sorriu.

— Se eu fizer uma, pode ter certeza de que vou cumpri-la.

Sam baixou os olhos, antes que a ironia a atingisse. Ela es tava evitando o olhar de um homem que nem podia vê-la! Ele a intimidava, mesmo sem tentar. E Sam não tinha problemas para acreditar que ele cumpriria quaisquer ameaças que fizesse.

Cesare era um homem perigoso, e ela soube disso desde o ins tante em que o viu. Seu problema era que tinha uma desconfiança de que isso era parte do que a atraía nele. Ele era o fruto proibido, e ela não conseguia olhá-lo sem ter vontade de dar outra mordida!

— Você tem um modo muito original de fazer um pedido de casamento, tenho de admitir.

— Gostaria que eu me ajoelhasse e declarasse meu amor eterno?

O sarcasmo atacou os nervos de Sam e ela respondeu:

— Por que não? Eu até que gostaria de dar uma boa risada. Cesare ignorou sua resposta e virou a cabeça para que ela visse apenas seu perfil perfeito.

— Rir não está fora de questão. Você está considerando ape nas os aspectos negativos desse casamento, mas há alguns posi tivos. Sejamos sérios, por um instante.

A sugestão foi como um mau pressentimento.

— Você é uma mulher ambiciosa. Eu poderia ajudá-la.

— Se vou chegar a algum lugar, será pelos meus próprios méritos!

— Então, deixaremos o nepotismo de lado por um momento. O casamento comigo poderá lhe dar o privilégio de escolher o próximo passo em sua carreira, por seus próprios méritos. Ou, por outro lado, poderá passar um tempo afastada, cuidando do bebê. A questão é que a escolha seria sua.

—Você é um bom vendedor—afirmou ela, com uma expressão abstrata, quando ajoelhou, ao lado da cadeira dele. — Mas o fato é que os pactos com o diabo parecem maravilhosos, até você ler as letrinhas miúdas, então percebe que assinou entregando a alma. Portanto, o que você ganha com isso? Por que o casamento?

— O diabo, isso certamente é fazer estereótipo. Sam ignorou a interrupção.

— Certamente, seria bem mais simples apenas dar alguma provisão financeira ao bebê, não?

— Possivelmente — concordou ele. — Mas os direitos de um pai que não é casado com a mãe da criança, segundo com preendo, literalmente não existem, e eu, _cara, _desejo ter uma opinião igual na forma como nosso filho vai ser criado.

— Então, é esse o motivo para querer subitamente se casar? — Era totalmente irracional achar seu motivo prejudicial. Não era o caso dela querer que ele a amasse.

— Parcialmente — admitiu ele. — Mas também não é ruim ter uma esposa junto, eu não atrairia aquelas mulheres que dese jam segurar minha mão para atravessar a rua.

— Então, essa será minha função?

— Não, acho que não mudaria a forma como as coisas são atualmente. Paolo não quer casar comigo. Além disso, acho que você provavelmente me jogaria debaixo de um ônibus.

— Não me dê idéias — disse ela, antes de entrar em silên cio pensativo. Embora ela não considerasse uma idéia maluca, começava a gostar da vulnerabilidade de sua situação. Perder o emprego dessa forma serviu para enfatizar o fato de que não podia descartar nada.

E se algo acontecesse com ela?

E se ela ficasse doente, ou algo pior... O que aconteceria com seu bebê?

Bem, havia seu irmão e a cunhada, mas o jovem casal já tinha suas dificuldades financeiras e a última coisa de que precisavam era que ela aumentasse seus problemas.

— O que você está pensando? — perguntou Cesare quando o silêncio se alongou, e tentou esconder sua impaciência crescen te. Ele ficava frustrado por não poder ver o rosto de Sam.

— Você geralmente parece saber. — Ela mordeu o lábio infe rior e pensou que, às vezes, Cesare sabia o que estava pensando, antes mesmo que ela soubesse. — Quem é Paolo?

— Paolo é meu motorista, e, às vezes, meu guarda-costas, quando preciso. — Irritado pela mudança de assunto, Cesare acrescentou: — Não estamos falando de Paolo.

— E já foi preciso? — Sam achou alarmante a idéia de haver ocasiões em que Cesare precisasse de um guarda-costas.

— Você quer parar de mudar de assunto?

— Fiquei interessada. — Ela não acrescentou que ele a in teressava. Isso poderia dar uma idéia errada. Ou seria a idéia certa? — E eu estava pensando que se não tivesse visto aquele artigo e não tivesse resolvido lhe contar sobre o bebê, nada teria acontecido...

— Acontecido?

— Bem, as coisas acontecem. — Ela deu um suspiro e ficou olhando a estampa do tapete, embaixo dos joelhos, quando sen tou nos calcanhares, franzindo o rosto. Era uma idéia depressiva que ela, como habitual otimista, não pensava com freqüência, mas simplesmente não podia fugir dos fatos. Os comentários de Cesare simplesmente haviam trazido preocupações que ela já tinha: todos os dias pessoas são atropeladas ao atravessarem a rua.

O comentário prosaico causou um arrepio que foi até os os sos de Cesare, à medida que sua imaginação formou imagens de poças de sangue numa rua, um corpo quente ficando frio e rijo... Um som engasgado saiu do fundo de sua garganta.

O som estranho também causou um arrepio na espinha de Sam e a fez levantar a cabeça, que falou subitamente:

— Você está bem? — profundamente alarmada com o tom pálido que surgiu na pele morena. A expressão dos olhos negros insinuavam que algo que ele via não era nada bonito.

— Ah, você está pensando que o bebê ia parar sob os cuida dos públicos — disse ela, interrompendo o que acreditava ser o motivo de seu visível estresse. — Não se preocupe meu irmão e sua esposa jamais deixariam que isso acontecesse.

— _Dio mio, _mulher, será que você pode parar de falar boba gens? — Ele ergueu a mão até a cabeça; a pressão em seu crânio crescera, passando a um nível explosivo, conforme a verdade que vinha tentando evitar o encarava.

Sam ficou olhando. Ela se sentiu ofendida pelo tom.

— Imagino que quando você toma uma decisão, faz um quadro estatístico de probabilidades, pesa os prós e os contras — respondeu ela, sarcástica.

— Na verdade, eu acredito profundamente em seguir meus instintos.

E o instinto de Cesare dizia que ele deveria beijá-la naquele instante. Abrir sua boca e saborear a doçura que o esperava.

Ele seguiu o ímpeto com tanta rapidez que Sam não tinha idéia de sua intenção, até que seus dedos a seguraram pelo quei xo. Ela nem pensou em resistir quando ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de seu rosto, aproximando-se de sua boca. Sam apenas pensou: por favor, por favor, me beije!

Então, ele o fez. Seus lábios estavam sobre os dela e se mo viam lentamente, com uma experiência sensual que elevou a temperatura a um nível febril e superaqueceu seu sangue, pas sando à fervura.

Ele recuou ligeiramente, respirando com força — ou era ela...? Sam se esforçava para se separar dele, não apenas física, mas emocionalmente também, porém fracassou.

Palavras intensas ditas em italiano saíam dos lábios dele, quando abaixou a cabeça e a beijou novamente, com uma fome possessiva que ela sentiu até o dedão do pé. Como se fossem fogos de artifício, o desejo explodiu dentro dela, fazendo desa parecer o último resquício de resistência de seu cérebro enchar cado pela vontade.

O beijo acabou e suas pálpebras pesadas se abriram. Enquan to ela traçava o rosto misterioso, um suspiro escapou.

Eles estavam tão perto que ela podia ver as rugas na pele, nos cantos de seus olhos, ao redor da boca sensual, e a cicatriz na testa, que sumia por dentro dos cabelos.

Ela ergueu a mão e traçou a evidência física do acidente que lhe roubara cruelmente a visão. Sentiu como se certa mão tivesse entrado em seu peito, com dedos gélidos, segurando seu coração, ao imaginá-lo sofrendo, acordando sozinho, na escuridão.

Cesare passou os dedos longos no rosto dela, e o ergueu, en quanto respirava.

— Abra a boca para mim, _cara._

E ela o fez; um pequeno gemido saiu de sua garganta, quando ela se ergueu e ficou de joelhos, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ela encostou a língua à dele, respirando seu cheiro, sentindo seu gosto, com os seios apertados junto à rigidez do pei to dele, e deslizou os dedos sobre os músculos firmes e perfeitos.

Foi Cesare quem recuou bruscamente, e Sam caiu para trás, evitando cair sobre o traseiro por ter se amparado com as mãos.

Ela o encarou, com os olhos arregalados, as pupilas imensas, ofegante, ao tentar puxar o ar para os pulmões.

E ficou profundamente envergonhada.

— Isso foi... Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

— Mas você sabia que aconteceria, nós dois sabíamos...

Ela abriu a boca para negar e parou. Ficou de pé e suspirou.

Cesare falou:

— Sabe se vamos continuar arrancando a roupa um do outro sempre que estivermos no mesmo ambiente, acho que devemos nos casar.

A vergonha a fez corar, enquanto ajeitava a blusa.

— Eu estou de roupa — respondeu ela, com dignidade. E ele também, pensou ela, olhando para a pele morena acima do decote em V, onde o botão da camisa estava aberto. Seu estômago se contraiu.

— Essa situação pode mudar.

Ela puxou o ar pela boca ruidosamente, o que parecia meio insano, levando-se em conta que ele conhecia intimamente cada centímetro de seu corpo... Ela tentou não pensar na intimidade. Ele, obviamente, tinha a mesma opinião, já que soltou uma gar galhada maliciosa e terna.

— Você está vermelha, não está? Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Como é que você sabe?

— Você tem um leque bem variado de suspiros e eu posso sentir as mudanças de temperatura em seu corpo. — Sem aviso, ele esticou a mão e a colocou espalmada sobre o peito dela. — Daqui, é fácil. Posso sentir seu coração disparado, querendo sair do peito. É irônico, sou cego e nunca conheci uma mulher mais fácil de interpretar do que você. Como é que vive tão des pojada?

Sam olhava hipnotizada, vendo os dedos dele espalmados so bre o seu peito. Às vezes, a verdade era a pior coisa a dizer, e ago ra era um desses momentos. Ela sabia, mas disse mesmo assim:

— E só com você.

Os olhos dele ficaram inebriados quando pediu:

— Vem aqui.

O coração de Sam batia tão forte que bloqueou todo o res tante e, sem pensar, ela ficou de joelhos e se inclinou na direção dele, até que seus rostos quase se tocaram.

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, sentindo a fragrância que exa lava das mechas sedosas.

— Esse é um lado do acordo que será muito prazerosos para nós dois, _cara _— disse ele, com a voz embargada, encostando o nariz ao lado do dela.

— Os beijos...?

A expressão dele era séria ao explicar.

— Algo obrigatório para pessoas casadas. — Ele a beijou no canto da boca, antes de abaixar a cabeça e começar a traçar uma linha de beijos deliciosos e molhados em seu pescoço.

— Oh, Deus! — ela gemeu. — Não sei como você consegue fazer isso comigo.

— Somos dois, mas quem se importa?

Sam não conseguia aprovar seu comportamento, e disse isso, mas ele não a levou a sério, provavelmente porque ela já esta va abrindo os botões de sua camisa, com dedos trêmulos, mas decididos.

Um suspiro profundo de prazer escapou quando o tecido se abriu e seu magnífico tórax se revelou sob seu olhar ávido.

— Você é tão lindo... O que foi? — ela perguntou, com a voz rouca, quando ele a agarrou pelos dois punhos, afastando suas mãos dele.

— Case comigo, Samantha.

A incredulidade dela foi pontuada pela indignação.

— Você está tentando me chantagear?

— Você quer dizer me conter, se você não disser que aceita? — Ele riu, mas por baixo do riso a tensão era visível. — Boa idéia, _cara _— admitiu ele. — O único problema é que não gosto desse tipo de reação. — Com relação a ela, não.

— Eu nem gosto de você — ela sussurrou, junto aos lábios dele.

— Gostar não tem nada a ver com isso — disse ele, traçando seu lábio superior com a ponta da língua, antes de mergulhá-la no fundo de sua boca. Um gemido saiu do fundo do peito de Sam quando ela abriu a boca para aumentar a sensual penetra ção. — Por que lutar contra isso?

Sam não estava lutando. Lutar era a última coisa que ela que ria fazer.

— Esse era o truque? Você acha que pode me beijar até me convencer a casar com você? Cesare, você não é tão bom assim.

Mas ele era.

Ela brincou com os cabelos dele e o beijou na boca com a fome que vinha guardando há semanas, mas não foi suficiente.

— Há instintos primitivos mais poderosos em ação aqui. Nós temos uma ligação sexual.

— Eu não quero uma ligação sexual — choramingou ela.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso sensual, mas sua ex pressão continuou intensa, com as pálpebras meio fechadas, ao deslizar os dedos por baixo da blusa de Sam.

— Mas quer isso, não quer? — ele murmurou, erguendo a blusa de algodão que ela vestia, passando a mão de leve sobre a pele macia, antes de segurar os seios, por cima da renda do sutiã. O polegar passou por cima do mamilo, enquanto ele fazia um movimento sedutor com os lábios no pescoço dela. Ela se sentia em chamas, fora de controle, e adorava.

E o observou, enquanto ele lhe tirava a blusa por cima da cabeça e arremessava para o lado.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e, passando um dos braços ao redor dela, levou os lábios a um dos seios, sugando o mamilo, depois aplicando o mesmo prazer no outro. Sam se agarrou a ele, jo gando a cabeça para trás.

Com a mão aberta nas costas dela, ele a ergueu, fazendo com que os rostos quase se encostassem. Havia uma leve umidade de suor em sua pele quando ele a levantou, respirando ofegante, como ela.

— Case comigo — Cesare disse, com a voz rouca.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Sam ergueu a mão e passou pelo maxilar de Cesare.

— Não podemos apenas ir para a cama? — sugeriu ela, es perançosa.

Ele curvou um dos cantos da boca, num sorriso breve, en quanto passava o dedo no rosto dela.

— Você está me oferecendo sexo de consolação, _cara?_

— Estou me oferecendo.

Ele resfolegou, e ela sentiu um tremor percorrendo o corpo dele.

— Pareço não ter qualquer orgulho no que diz respeito a você. Sou profundamente sem limites. — Ela jamais imaginara que poderia se render tão incondicionalmente a qualquer ho mem, muito menos a um homem como Cesare.

Ela ficava totalmente desinibida, mas, ao mesmo tempo, mais ciente de sua feminilidade do que algum dia estivera em toda sua vida. Tudo sobre aquele homem era uma contradição, tanto quanto seus sentimentos por ele. A rejeição e a atração que ela sentia por ele eram confusos, algo poderoso.

— Você é profundamente deliciosa — disse ele, rouco. — Tenho pensado em estar dentro de você.

A imagem erótica que as palavras dele criaram em sua ca beça a fez sentir dor na pélvis. Ela contemplava os olhos dele, e via seu próprio reflexo, via o brilho predador, ao sentir uma reação igualmente primitiva, um tranco por dentro. O desejo in citava opressoramente os sentidos de Sam, enquanto ela via seu sutiã seguindo o mesmo caminho de sua blusa. Ela se arrepiou quando o ar frio tocou sua pele.

— Então faça isso.

— Case comigo.

— Quer parar de dizer isso? As pessoas não tomam decisões assim — ela protestou, apertando os lábios junto ao pescoço dele, sentindo o sal da pele.

— Esqueça as pessoas. Não somos pessoas. Somos nós. Fi zemos um bebê, Samantha. Ele precisa de nós.

Cesare expunha um argumento atraente. Os sentimentos guer reavam dentro dela. Seu cérebro encharcado de sexo não fun cionava. De certo modo, o que ele estava dizendo fazia sentido e era atraente, de outro, a aterrorizava!

— E quanto a mim? Para você não importa o que eu preciso?

— Você precisa de mim. — E, naquele momento, ele pre cisava dela. A fome rugia em seu sangue como uma fornalha, afogando a culpa por ter manipulado a situação.

— Um acordo no papel, você disse?

Um sorriso lento de triunfo masculino se abriu no rosto dele.

— Vamos falar sobre isso depois. Nesse momento, acho que devemos terminar no conforto de sua cama. Você tem uma cama?

— Sim, tenho uma cama. Ele pôs a mão na dela.

— Então, me guie, _cara _— disse ele, ficando de pé e a pu xando.

— Eu não disse sim.

— É claro que disse — ele falou, com uma decisão masculina, ante de beijá-la e fazê-la sentir que diria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

Dois dias depois Cesare a acompanhou na consulta para fazer a primeira ultrassonografia.

O consultório luxuoso na clínica situada na Harley Street fi cava a um milhão de milhas do centro de saúde público que ela estaria freqüentando.

O fato de estar sempre controlando o orçamento já era algo enraizado em Sam e ela não tinha como evitar a culpa pelo am biente de luxo, mas tendo visto a expressão de Cesare quando ele falou sobre a segurança e a saúde de seu filho ainda não nascido, ela reconhecera que esse não era um ponto no qual ele poderia vir a ser flexível. Parecia melhor poupar sua energia para batalhas que ela pudesse ganhar.

Além disso, ela não conseguia ver Cesare pacientemen te aguardando o atendimento no centro de saúde público; ele, provavelmente, se comportaria tão mal que pediriam que se retirasse.

— De que você está rindo? Sam virou a cabeça, estarrecida.

— Como sabe que estou rindo?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo também perplexo.

— Mas você está?

— Eu estava pensando em você, se comportando mal.

A voz dele baixou a um sussurro sedutor, que sempre fazia com que os músculos do estômago se contraíssem.

—Achei que gostasse quando me comporto mal, _cara _— ob servou, com ar inocente.

— Eu não estava pensando no quarto.

O sorriso dele aumentou.

— Eu raramente penso em você em algum outro lugar. — Ele não precisava ser um sensitivo para saber que ela estava corando.

Alguns minutos depois Sam soube que os pensamentos de Cesare não estavam no quarto.

Ela virou o rosto rapidamente, desviando da tela para ele, e a expressão em seu rosto partiu seu coração. Ela estivera em polgada demais pelo que vira, para pensar em como Cesare se sentiria ao ouvir o médico descrevendo as imagens de seu bebê — imagens que ele não podia ver, de uma criança que Cesare jamais veria.

Tomada por uma onda de profunda emparia, ela pegou a mão dele entre as dela, sem se importar com sua ultrassensibilidade a qualquer forma de compaixão. Que se dane seu orgulho! A pele dele estava pálida quando ela levou sua mão até o peito. Sentiu uma dor profunda em seu rosto, como uma dor física.

A expressão dela ficou mais determinada. Não podia fazê-lo ver, mas podia compartilhar.

— Você pode ver a cabecinha dele e seu coração e ali... — Ela lançou um olhar interrogativo para o médico. — É a coluna?

Cesare engoliu, os músculos de sua garganta morena se mo veram com força, e os dedos dele apertaram os dela.

— Você pode vê-lo?

— Você quer saber o sexo, Cesare?

Houve uma pausa, antes que ele respondesse.

— Eu não me importo quanto ao sexo, contanto que ele ou ela seja forte e saudável.

— Bem, pela forma como está se movendo, não parece ha ver qualquer problema. — Ela olhou na direção do médico para obter confirmação, e ele assentiu.

— Fico contente em dizer que tudo está como deve ser.

— Em algumas semanas você irá senti-lo mexer, chutar... Eu só preciso tirar algumas medidas para confirmar as datas.

— Oh, não há dúvida quanto a isso, doutor — disse ela, sem pensar.

— De fato, foi uma noite memorável — Cesare concordou.

— Não estou vermelha — Sam mentiu, sem olhar para o médico.

— Está, sim — respondeu Cesare, com um sorriso na voz. Ela corou novamente quando o médico confirmou as datas exatas e limpou o gel de sua barriga, para depois deixá-los a sós.

— Obrigado por isso.

Sam terminou de arrumar sua roupa e ficou de pé.

— Pelo quê? — perguntou Sam, evitando os olhos escuros e desejando que pudesse ignorar a intensidade de seus próprios sentimentos com a mesma facilidade.

— Obrigado por me deixar ver nosso filho por meio de seus olhos, Samantha.

Um brilho terno se espalhou no rosto de Samantha enquanto ela saboreava a intimidade daquele momento. Sua garganta se fechou de emoção quando ela respondeu:

— De nada. Afinal, ele é o que temos em comum. Devemos compartilhar pelo menos isso.

Ele parecia prestes a falar, depois parou e segurou seu quei xo. Sua habilidade de localizá-la em qualquer ambiente sempre surpreendia Sam.

— Então, você vai deixar que eu veja nosso bebê pelos seus lindos olhos azuis.

— Eles são azuis — admitiu ela.

— Tim ficou bem lírico quando descreveu a cor. Como viole tas, disse ele. Foi quando você me disse que tinha sardas.

— E o que você fez?

— Eu a beijei — disse ele, beijando-a.

Oito dias depois do exame era o dia do casamento. Segundo Cesare, não fazia sentido ficar esperando, e Sam vinha tendo ataques de pânico, diariamente. Era como se aquilo tivesse se transformado numa bola de neve que fugia dela.

Ela poderia ter parado o efeito bola de neve com uma pala vra, mas não o fez, pois a alternativa significaria muitas coisas, inclusive passar as noites sozinha.

Haviam passado todas as noites juntos, exceto duas, quando ele ficara em Roma, a negócios, e na noite anterior, quando Sam regressara à quitinete pela última vez. Durante as noites de pai xão, ela não tinha dúvidas. Era quando o dia amanhecia que ela começava a pensar em sua sanidade.

Talvez a manhã tivesse um efeito semelhante em Cesare, tal vez ele acordasse se perguntando o que estava fazendo. Isso pa receu uma séria possibilidade, mais cedo, naquele dia. Por que outro motivo um homem liga às 5h para a mulher com quem se casará dez horas depois?

Ele ligara dez minutos depois, e o motivo não ficou claro. Mas ela havia ficado com a impressão de que ele queria dizer algo; possivelmente desistir de tudo, mas mudara de idéia.

Algumas vezes, Sam pegara o telefone para ligar para ele, mas não tivera coragem.

Ainda se perguntava o que Cesare tivera a intenção de dizer quando o carro chegou para levá-la ao cartório.

— Ainda não é tarde demais — ela disse ao seu próprio refle xo. Mas era certo, e ela estava comprometida. Essa era a melhor atitude para o bebê. A melhor coisa para ela não aconteceria, não poderia acontecer. Cesare não a amava.

A descoberta que ela o amava não viera tão subitamente.

Ela nem sequer tinha certeza em que momento da semana anterior realmente percebera essa verdade.

Teria sido no momento em que ele colocou a imensa safira em seu dedo e ela teve de desviar o olhar para esconder uma onda de lágrimas emotivas?

Quando Sam deparou com uma foto dele, pendurado numa ro cha sobre um precipício e percebeu que essa era apenas uma das coisas que lhe haviam sido arrancadas? Que ele enfrentava cada dia com bravura e ausência de autopiedade que a enchiam de admiração?

Ela pensou no dia em que entrara numa sala, uma hora antes que ele pegasse um vôo para Roma, e ele estava sentado, junto à escrivaninha, olhando o espaço, parecendo tão distante, quando virou a cabeça na direção dela e um arrepio de apreensão desceu sua espinha.

O que você esperava? Disse a voz dentro da cabeça dela. O homem não a ama, não vai lhe dizer que está contando os minu tos para vê-la novamente. Ele não dirá que vai se sentir solitário quando você não estiver presente... Mas ela, sim. Teria sido ali que ela percebeu seu amor por ele?

Fora em todos esses momentos, porém em nenhum deles, pois ela sempre soubera, mas negara isso. Estava apaixonada. Cesare Branelli, corajoso, teimoso e totalmente impossível, era o amor de sua vida.

Hoje deveria ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, mas, em vez disso, quando o carro estava chegando ao seu destino, tudo que ela sentiu foi uma profunda tristeza. A tristeza que pendia sobre ela, como uma nuvem escura, e nada tinha a ver com o fato de não ter convi dados — fora decisão de Sam não contar à família ou aos amigos.

Sua infelicidade veio à tona não pela ausência de convida dos, ou de um casamento elaborado, mas pela ausência de algo que seu coração clamava — ter seu amor correspondido. Mas isso simplesmente não ia acontecer.

Cesare não a amava. Ele cuidaria dela, e ela acreditava que honraria os votos matrimoniais, pois, ao contrário do que diziam os tablóides, era um homem muito honrado. Mas ela jamais te ria o lugar que tanto desejava em seu coração.

Seria ela gananciosa por querer isso tão intensamente, quan do já tinha tanto?, pensou Sam consigo.

E o que aconteceria se algum dia ele conhecesse alguém a quem realmente amasse, da forma como amara Candice? Será que Cesare ainda amava a bela loura? Sam não conseguia parar de se torturar, achando que ele poderia estar pensando em outras mulheres quando eles faziam amor.

Esses pensamentos, quando interferiam, a deixavam enojada e estragavam um momento perfeito para ela, e Cesare, sempre com uma percepção misteriosa, parecia captar sua inquietação.

Quando ele perguntava o que havia de errado, ela nunca dizia, claro. Ela não falava nada, mas ele sabia que Sam esta va mentindo, e isso permanecia entre eles, como um muro. E se dissolvia quando a paixão pegava fogo, porém, mais tajáe, quando eles esfriavam, ainda estava ali.

Sam sabia que se esse casamento tivesse qualquer chance de dar certo ela precisava superar suas inseguranças e aceitar o fato de que Cesare não lhe daria o que ela queria — o que oferecia era mais do que a maioria das mulheres já tivera.

Ela faria dar certo, disse a si mesma, segurando a saia ao sair do carro.

Tim, parecendo nervoso como se fosse o noivo, esperava-a na recepção do prédio antigo.

— Você está linda — disse ele, arregalando os olhos, quando viu Sam.

Sam tocou a saia branca do vestido de cetim, constrangida.

— Você não acha que está um pouco exagerado?

A intenção original de Sam fora vestir um terninho que ela usara no casamento do irmão. Afinal, custara uma fortuna e só havia sido usado uma vez.

Não fora uma mera sugestão quando Cesare, ignorando seus protestos quanto a detestar lojas chiques, providenciara que es tas abrissem fora do horário para que Sam escolhesse algo com patível com a esposa de um bilionário.

Ela não entrara no local com qualquer intenção de adquirir um vestido de noiva tradicional. Um terno, ou algo simples fora a instrução que ela dera à sua assistente; as pessoas se tornavam muito solícitas quando grandes somas estavam envolvidas, pen sou Sam, cinicamente.

Talvez ela não tivesse sido muito específica, porque a pri meira coisa que eles apresentaram foi um vestido, o que ela es tava usando agora.

Foi a simplicidade que imediatamente a atraiu. Com um cor te simples, tomara que caia, ia até as panturrilhas, mas era justo na cintura e nos quadris.

Ela ficara ligeiramente incerta quanto a deixar os ombros de fora: o corpete justo dava um efeito de suspensão do busto, mas a equipe da loja garantiu que estava perfeito.

É claro que o entusiasmo tinha a ver com o preço; era o tipo de loja que não tinha nada de mau gosto, exceto as etiquetas do preço. Porém, ao ver seu reflexo no espelho do provador, Sam teve de admitir que não estava nada mal.

Assim que ela disse sim ao vestido, a coisa tomou vulto e se transformou num frenesi de vendas! Uma hora mais tarde, ela estava sendo acompanhada à limusine com chofer, a orgulhosa dona de uma _lingerie _pecaminosamente sexy, sapatos e um lin do véu de renda de Bruxelas.

— Isso é um casamento, você não pode estar exagerada — disse Tim, vendo o brilho sumir de seu olhar violeta. Ela parecia tão triste que mesmo não sendo um homem de demonstrações emotivas, teve vontade de abraçá-la.

— Não é esse tipo de casamento — Sam mordeu o lábio, ouvindo seu próprio tom cauteloso.

Os olhos de Tim desviaram de seu olhar, mas ele não respon deu ao comentário e, para seu alívio, também não mentiu. Em vez disso, ele a surpreendeu, dando-lhe um buquê que segurava nas costas.

— Espero que não se importe. É um casamento e você deve ter flores. — Tim colocou o buquê de violetas nas mãos de Sam, acres centando, subitamente: — A cor me fez lembrar a de seus olhos.

Sam ficou profundamente comovida pelo gesto inesperado. Ela ergueu o buquê até o rosto e o cheirou.

— Obrigada, é muito gentil.

— Você não pode ter um casamento sem flores. Eu sei, eu me ofereci para pagar as flores do casamento de minha irmã.

— Assoviou baixinho. — Na época, eu não tinha idéia do quan to custaria num casamento de verdade. — Ele parou e ficou en vergonhado. — Não que este não seja um casamento de verdade. — ele se apressou em dizer.

— Não há necessidade de fingir, nós dois sabemos que não é — respondeu Sam, e sua postura externa contrastou com o nó em seu estômago.

A expressão de Tim ficou séria enquanto ele observava seu rosto claro.

— Está certa quanto a isso, Sam?

Sam, que não tinha certeza de nada, exceto do fato de que Cesare era o amor de sua vida e pai de seu filho, conseguiu dar um sorriso provocante.

— Você está sugerindo que eu fuja?

— Se Cesare quer isso, eu duvido que você consiga correr rápido ou longe o suficiente para fugir dele... — Os olhos de Tim se arregalaram. — Deus, estou fazendo com que ele pareça sinistro. Eu não quis dizer desse modo. Só quis dizer que...

—... Cesare quer esse bebê a qualquer preço, e eu faço parte do pacote.

Sam suspirou. Ela supunha que deveria ser grata por Cesare não tentar enganá-la. Ele não fingira amá-la. Reconhecendo que parte dela gostaria que ele fizesse isso, ficou triste.

— Eu sei o que você quis dizer Tim, ele é... Implacável. Não se preocupe, sei o que estou fazendo...

Mas Tim não parecia acreditar naquilo, assim como ela.

— E se não souber, bem, há uma solução perfeitamente fácil — disse ela, lembrando a sugestão de Cesare quanto ao assunto.

— Divórcio?

Sam podia entender a expressão chocada de Tim. Afinal, não era habitual para uma noiva discutir o assunto antes de fazer seu juramento nupcial.

Os ombros esguios se ergueram.

— Bem... Acontece. Não se preocupe. Eu vou tentar fazer dar certo — acrescentou ela.

Enquanto esperava na salinha anônima, Cesare pensou que aquele não era o casamento dos sonhos para a maioria das garotas.

Com que tipo de casamento Samantha teria sonhado?

Ela havia sonhado?

Ele não sabia, porque não perguntou a ela. Ficara óbvio que ela ainda estava em estado de choque com relação à gravidez inesperada e ele cruelmente explorara a situação para coagi-la a se casar. O que ela queria ou precisava, nem entrou nessa equa ção. Ele só se preocupara em estar presente para o filho, em ser um pai em tempo integral. Esse foco lhe permitira ignorar um fato simples — ele mesmo precisava dela.

Cesare nunca precisara de uma mulher. Quisera, sim, mas jamais precisara.

O fato de Sam estar grávida de seu filho se tornara uma des culpa conveniente para que ele legitimamente evitasse o instinto de sobrevivência mental que se apoderava dele quando pensava que ela sairia de sua vida.

Uma onda de auto-aversão se apossou dele.

Era um bastardo egoísta, mas reconhecer isso não diminuía sua determinação de que essa cerimônia prosseguisse.

Seria um marido atencioso, Cesare jurou, silenciosamente.

Sam não se arrependeria por se casar com ele.

A porta abriu, silenciosamente. Não houve acompanhamento musical. Não havia lencinhos para enxugar lágrimas emotivas, nem cabeças se virando para ver a noiva.

Foi preciso todo o restante de seu autocontrole para que Ce sare não virasse a cabeça na direção dos passos sobre o piso de madeira.

Sam disse as palavras tão baixinho que o tabelião teve de se esforçar para ouvir. Cesare, ao contrário, deu suas respostas em alto e bom som. Ela manteve os olhos fixos no escrivão ao longo de toda a cerimônia, e foi somente ao ouvir que Cesare podia beijar a noiva que se virou, com os dedos trêmulos, para erguer o véu.

Cesare soltou um suspiro, agora feliz, mais do que nunca, por ter ignorado o conselho do médico naquela manhã.

Quem ia querer ficar deitado numa cama de hospital, olhan do as paredes brancas, quando podia olhar aquele rosto? Ela era linda.

Ele olhava, gravando na memória cada detalhe de seu rosto em formato de coração. Ele traçara o contorno com os dedos. Sabia que sua pele era sedosa e macia. Sabia que seu queixo era pequeno e que havia uma leve ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele conhecia aquela boca suculenta, feita para ser beijada.

O que Cesare não sabia até agora era que seus lábios eram cor-de-rosa, e a cor só estava enfatizada, não disfarçada, pelo brilho transparente que ela colocara na boca.

Havia um tom radiante em sua pele, com as deliciosas sardas espalhadas sobre o nariz empinado, os cachos ruivos gloriosos e, mais que tudo, ele não sabia sobre a cor de seus olhos, um tom incrível de veludo azul.

Sua garganta se apertou à medida que as emoções inchavam seu peito. Se ele acordasse amanhã novamente num mundo de escuridão, levaria essa lembrança, essa cor e esse rosto com ele.

Houve ocasiões, nos últimos dias, em que dormira com ela nos braços, fantasiando sobre acordar de manhã e ver seu rosto. Na verdade, ele nunca esperava que isso acontecesse, mas acon tecera, e ela não estava lá.

Porém, seu primeiro instinto foi contar a ela. Ele pegou o telefone com a intenção de fazer exatamente isso, compartilhar o milagre.

E quando ouviu sua voz sonolenta, do outro lado da linha, ele pensou: e se não for um milagre? Talvez sua visão fosse de saparecer tão bruscamente quanto retornara. Então, ele perma neceu em silêncio, e tomou a decisão de buscar aconselhamento médico.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— Sim, sua visão retornou Sr. Brunelli.

Cesare lutara para conter sua impaciência com o médico.

— Não preciso que me diga isso. O que preciso saber é se vai durar. — Ou ele acordaria no dia seguinte novamente num mundo de escuridão?

O médico não estava disposto a se comprometer.

— Nós não temos a menor idéia se isso é permanente até fazermos mais exames, Sr. Brunelli.

— Se é assim, doutor, há coisas além de seu rosto que eu prefiro ficar olhando.

A resposta fez surgir um sorriso no rosto do médico.

— Eu compreendo, mas tenho que recomendar que fique no hospital até realizarmos exames adicionais.

Cesare respondeu, em termos igualmente fortes, que ia se casar naquela tarde e nada o impediria de comparecer à cerimônia.

Agora, com o casamento quase chegando ao fim, ele não se arrependera de sua decisão. Ele enxergara o rosto de Sam. Nin guém poderia lhe roubar isso.

A expectativa da pequena comemoração matrimonial se es tendeu e Cesare congelou, com uma estranha expressão no ros to. Sam pensou, infeliz, que era como se ele tivesse acabado de perceber a enormidade do que acabara de fazer e já estivesse se arrependendo.

Ela foi tomada pela certeza humilhante de que ele não ia aceitar o convite do tabelião para beijá-la, e estava abaixando a cabeça quando ele pegou seu queixo.

— Você não precisa — sussurrou ela, quando Cesare ergueu sua cabeça. Ela subitamente não conseguia suportar a farsa. Ela queria, com todo coração, que aquilo fosse de verdade, mas sa bia que jamais seria. — Não há ninguém aqui para fingirmos — acrescentou ela, com voz gélida. E não conseguia conter o tremor.

Embora ela pensasse ser impossível, os olhos dele pare ciam fixos nos dela, enquanto ele suavemente beijava seus lábios.

— Eu não estou fingindo. Estamos casados, _cara _— disse ele, passando a ponta do polegar ao redor dos lábios dela. — Isso é pra valer, não é fingimento. — O murmúrio foi dito para que somente ela ouvisse.

A luz nos olhos dele a deslumbrou, despertando um desejo que estava logo abaixo da superfície sempre que se encontrava perto dele.

— E eu a beijo porque quero e porque você quer, não para sa tisfazer uma platéia. Você quer que eu a beije, não quer, _cara?_

Sam esquecera que eles tinham uma platéia e estava profun damente hipnotizada quando sussurrou:

— Sim.

Ele passou os lábios levemente sobre os dela e Sam fechou os olhos, com os dedos apertando o buquê.

O beijo foi de uma ternura incrível e fez brotar lágrimas nos olhos de Sam.

Cesare olhou para o rosto dela e sentiu uma onda de emoções tão forte que por um instante mal conseguia respirar. Desde o instante em que ficara sabendo da gravidez, ele vinha dizendo a si mesmo que era um cara ótimo, disposto a fazer o supremo sacrifício de se casar com a mãe de seu filho.

Sacrifício nada! Ele vinha sendo egoísta. Sua vida não teria qualquer significado sem aquela ruiva deslumbrante!

Sam abriu os olhos e eles reluziam em seu tom violeta, dire tamente para ele. Ele se sentiu como se alguém tivesse enfiado a mão dentro de seu peito e apertado seu coração. Quando Cesare contasse que arranjou para que fosse despedida, ela o odiaria.

O tabelião limpou a garganta e deu um sorriso.

— Desculpe, mas tenho outro casal marcado para 16h30... Sam corou novamente.

— É claro... Desculpe... — Ela colocou a mão no cotovelo de Cesare e murmurou baixinho que havia dois degraus.

— Por mais que eu seja grato por sua sensibilidade quanto aos meus sentimentos, Samantha, acho que será bem mais fácil se eu apenas me apoiar em você.

Sam lançou um olhar incerto ao rosto dele, quando ele parou ao seu lado.

— Sim, imagino que sim. — Mas para ela não era fácil pa recer descontraída com aquele corpo rijo pressionado junto ao seu.

Mas não tinha problema, porque noivas não precisavam estar descontraídas. Ela não estava, mas Sally, a namorada de Tim, não pareceu ver nada faltando. Estava com os olhos lacrimo sos ao beijar Sam. E olhou para Cesare com uma admiração nervosa.

— Onde vão passar a lua de mel? — perguntou a Sam, en quanto deixaram o prédio, seguindo em direção à limusine que os aguardava.

— Oh, não teremos lua de mel. O rosto de Sally murchou.

— Ora, mas que pena! — exclamou ela.

Os olhos de Sam passaram rapidamente ao homem alto ao seu lado... ela teria de se acostumar a chamá-lo de marido.

— Cesare tem que participar de uma reunião de negócios amanhã cedo e...

— Nós teremos uma lua de mel.

O queixo de Sam caiu, quando ela ergueu a cabeça para ele.

— O quê?

— Uma lua de mel. Eu não falei?

— Não compreendo — disse Sam, quando ficaram sozinhos no carro. — Ficou combinado que não teríamos lua de mel. Isso é para os apaixonados. Você disse que precisava ir...

— Houve uma mudança de planos — César interrompeu, suavemente.

Os olhos de Sam se estreitaram.

— Um plano sobre o qual nem fui consultada! — respondeu ela, sem entender por que se sentia tão rabugenta, além do fato de ter sido pega de surpresa. — Imagino que estar casada com você será assim. Devo atender obedientemente ao que determi nar, pois você pretende que eu seja uma esposa submissa.

— Qualquer pessoa acharia que você já está arrependida. Sam estava contente porque os olhos escuros não podiam ver as marcas de suas lágrimas.

— Isso é transferência?

— Oh, meu Deus, isso é pior do que eu pensei, você teve aula de psicologia.

— Isso é uma lua de mel, não é? Você está me levando a uma maldita reunião de negócios para que possa ficar de olho em mim... você não confia em mim! — ela o acusou.

— Isso é um gesto romântico, _cara. _Estou sendo espontâneo. Seu sarcasmo parecia desnecessariamente cruel para Sam, que virará a cabeça, na tentativa de ocultar as novas lágrimas que brotavam.

Prosseguiram em silêncio, até que ela dominou suas emo ções o suficiente para falar sem gritar ou chorar.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Achei que seria apropriado se voltássemos ao lugar onde nos conhecemos.

O queixo dela caiu.

— Para a Escócia, no castelo! Você está brincando.

— Achei que você ficaria satisfeita.

— Mas meu irmão...

— Eu não o convidei — disse Cesare.

Ela o encarou com olhos apertados.

— Muito engraçado, mas _o _que ele dirá quando souber que estamos casados?

— Imagino que ele dirá que você poderia ter se saído melhor, o que provavelmente é verdade, mas acho que se você não se impor tar, nós devemos adiar quaisquer reuniões familiares. Não há neces sidade de ninguém nos ver. Eu providenciei todos os suprimentos necessários e determinei não haja empregados. E claro que minha solicitação pode ser ignorada por alguma ajudante intrometida...

Contra a sua vontade, Sam reagiu ao sorriso provocante.

— Assim é melhor — ele aprovou, recostando no banco.

— O que é melhor?

— Eu prefiro quando você sorri para mim, em vez de fazer cara feia.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

— Como sabe que estou sorrindo?

— Eu ouço em sua voz, _cara._

Sam, que torcia para que isso fosse tudo que ouviria, recostou-se ao lado. A única coisa que tornava essa situação suportável era o fato de Cesare não começar a desconfiar de seus sentimentos. Sam foi ficando cada vez mais pensativa ao pensar porque era tão importante para ela que Cesare não soubesse. Com tão pouco restando, o orgulho tinha um valor extra.

— Vem! — disse Cesare, puxando-a para perto dele. Aconchegando-se ao lado dele, Sam fechou os olhos e sentiu que a tensão em seus músculos diminuía.

— Está contente com a lua de mel? — perguntou Cesare, afagando os cabelos dela.

— Estou surpresa.

Sua resposta cautelosa arrancou um sorriso irônico dele. Notando que haviam passado pelo caminho da casa de Cesare, Sam se endireitou no banco.

— Por que estamos indo por aqui?

— O heliporto da casa está em reforma. Vamos partir de...

— Vamos para a Escócia de helicóptero?

A expressão dele sugeriu que ficara impressionado que Sam achasse que seria de outro modo.

— Mas eu não posso ir assim! Nem fiz a mala e...

Cesare descartou seus protestos sacudindo os ombros, com uma explicação casual.

— Você está encantadora assim, e como a loja tinha suas medidas, foi simples providenciar que eles mandassem algu mas roupas, esta manhã, além dos itens pessoais necessários. Se houver algo que eu esqueci, podemos mandar buscar.

— Você comprou um guarda-roupa inteiro? Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Algum problema? Sam franziu o rosto.

— Um marido tem direito de comprar algumas roupas para sua esposa.

Sam verbalizou suas dúvidas.

— Marido? Será que isso um dia vai deixar de soar estranho?

— O desconhecido logo pode passar a ser comum, se você permitir.

O comentário arrancou uma risada de Sam. Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Isso é engraçado?

Sam esticou a mão para tocar o rosto dele, mas recuou, no último instante, mordendo o lábio.

— A idéia de haver algo comum em você não é engraçado, é hilário — disse ela.

O silêncio entre eles se estendeu, enquanto Cesare parecia es tudar seu rosto, algo que Sam sempre achava enervante.

— Eu acho, Samantha, que isso pode ter sido um elogio...?

— Foi — admitiu, depois, querendo aliviar a tensão, e ainda acrescentou: — mas não deixe que lhe suba à cabeça.

Ela se mexeu no banco e recostou sobre o couro macio.

Cesare não fez qualquer comentário no espaço que ela abriu entre eles, mas sugeriu que ela dormisse no vôo para a Escócia.

Sam, que já não ficava mais tão assustada com sua percep ção, ergueu a mão para conter um bocejo. Os efeitos das últimas 24 horas estavam surgindo, mas ela duvidava que seria capaz de dormir durante o vôo.

Estava errada.

Ela fechou os olhos apenas para descansar, logo depois da de colagem, e só sentiu quando Cesare a sacudiu, para despertá-la. O tempo passa rápido quando se está roncando.

— Eu não ronquei! — ela protestou.

— Não — disse ele —, você só babou sobre o meu ombro.

Os olhos dele estavam tão ternos em seu rosto que, apesar do fato de não vê-la, Sam corou, confusa. Ele, como sempre, estava lindo, e Sam aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar. Enquanto tinha de ser cautelosa no que falava, ela não precisava disfarçar seus sentimentos quando o olhava. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, enquanto observava aquela boca sensual.

Paolo, que viajara na frente, com o piloto, carregou as malas até o castelo, falou rapidamente com Cesare e desapareceu na escuridão.

Instantes depois, Sam ouviu o helicóptero partir.

Ela se virou para olhar Cesare, e quando os olhares se fixa ram, ela teve de dizer a si mesma, pela milésima vez, que ele não podia vê-la, apenas tinha olhos muito expressivos. Incapaz de desviar o olhar, ela subitamente foi tomada pela timidez.

— Que ridículo.

Cesare abaixou o olhar, tirou a gravata e perguntou:

— O que é ridículo?

— Sentir-me como uma virgem na minha noite de núpcias é ridículo... porque não sou... obviamente. — A mão dela foi à barriga.

Uma emoção forte surgiu nos olhos dele, mas Sam não con seguiu identificar.

— Você se arrepende?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, confusa pela aspereza da pergunta súbita.

— Arrepende-se de ter dormido comigo naquela noite? Ela sacudiu a cabeça novamente, de um lado ao outro.

— Não — admitiu ela. — Não me arrependo.

Sam sentiu uma pontada de pânico, pois isso foi o mais perto que ela chegou de admitir a extensão de seus sentimentos por Cesare.

Ela fechou os olhos e silenciosamente desejou que ele não pressionasse mais. Se o fizesse, ela não saberia o que dizer. Ultimamente, ficava tão surpresa quanto ele com as coisas que saíam de sua boca.

Como ele não respondeu, ela abriu os olhos, instantaneamente gelando ao ver que ele a observava. Nunca houvera vazio em seu olhar cego. Seus olhos eram um reflexo preciso de suas emoções.

Ela teve um lampejo de atrevimento e desafiou:

— Você se arrepende de alguma coisa?

Se fosse um homem melhor, pensou ele, se arrependeria.

— Eu me arrependo... — começou ele, lentamente.

Sam fechou os punhos, nas laterais do corpo. Ergueu o queixo e forçou para engolir um bolo de desespero, preso na garganta.

Ela era masoquista? Por que perguntou?

E por que ele não se arrependeria? Uma única noite de sexo lhe custara muito. Dormir com ela lançara sua vida ao caos total. Isso o obrigara a abrir mão de sua liberdade e casar com uma mulher que ele mal conhecia.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. — Sem olhar para ele, ela pegou uma chaleira, encheu de água e colocou no fogo.

— Eu lamento, Samantha, que sua apresentação ao ato de fazer amor não tenha sido mais... cuidadosa.

Tanto o tom de auto-recriminação quanto o modo frio de di zer fizeram com que ela virasse a cabeça para trás, estarrecida.

— Eu não mudaria nada! — disse ela, vorazmente.

— E eu lamento que tenha contribuído para que você fosse despedida.

Os lábios dela tremeram ao tentar sorrir, embora isso não fosse sua idéia de piada e ele não estivesse sorrindo.

— Muito engraçado, mas você está superestimando sua in fluência, Cesare.

— A perda do seu emprego não influenciou sua decisão quan do eu propus casamento?

Ela enrugou o nariz ao lembrar daquele dia assustador.

— Imagino que sim — admitiu ela, ainda sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

— Esse foi o objetivo e eu tenho, sim, muita influência. Só foi preciso um telefonema... — Cesare sabia que estava se ar riscando, mas era melhor que ela ouvisse dele do que de outra fonte, mais adiante.

Com os juramentos matrimoniais ainda frescos na mente, ele não queria começar a vida de casado com isso pesando na consciência.

— Você fez isso? Ele assentiu.

— Por quê?

O tom doloroso na voz dela o fez recuar.

— Meu pai não estava por perto quando eu cresci. Não quero isso para o meu filho. Eu teria movido montanhas pelo nosso casamento, Samantha. Não queria deixar nada ao acaso.

— E nem se importou com os sonhos em que pisou? — Uma risada quase histérica saiu dos lábios dela. — Ao menos eu sei que não escrevia tão mal.

— Sam...

Ela levou a mão à cabeça, chocada.

— Agora não, Cesare.

— Samantha!

Ela ouviu seu nome, mas não parou, e saiu correndo da cozi nha. Depois, desmoronou e começou a chorar, com as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

Seguiu andando por vários cômodos do castelo, antes de per ceber os imensos potes de flores que havia em cada um deles, aro ma mesclava com o que vinha das lareiras acesas por toda parte.

Ela pensou na cunhada, indo de quarto em quarto, para inspe cionar os preparativos dos convidados importantes, e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela riu ao imaginar o estarrecimento deles ao descobri rem que ela era uma das hóspedes. Apesar de que isso não seria nada comparado à perplexidade que sentiriam ao descobrirem que estava casada!

Ela se debruçou sobre um dos vasos e inalou o perfume, de pois respirou fundo, antes de endireitar os ombros. Suas emo ções nunca estiveram tão perto da superfície.

Quando voltou à cozinha, Cesare estava em pé, no mesmo lugar, e o ar ao seu redor vibrava de tensão.

Sam disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

— Quer uma xícara de chá? Ele curvou os lábios, mas, para seu alívio, um pouco da ten são desapareceu.

Recostado no balcão, continuou de braços cruzados.

— Por que não? — Depois acrescentou, baixinho — Não estou orgulhoso pelo que fiz, sabe?

— Será que tem leite? — Então, ela parou, mordeu o lábio e o olhou com ternura. — Foi algo vil de se fazer, mas sua reação é alguma coisa.

Cesare parou de se perguntar se já não era o suficiente, ao observar Sam abrindo a geladeira.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver o interior. Não havia apenas leite e coisas básicas, mas todo tipo de iguarias de luxo que se pode imaginar, além de várias garrafas de champanhe. Ela tirou uma, olhou o rótulo e assoviou, antes de colocar de volta, pegando o leite.

— É uma pena que eu não possa beber álcool.

— Vou lhe fazer companhia com o suco de laranja.

Sam fechou a porta.

— Não precisa — disse ela, desejando não amá-lo tanto. — Por que me contou?

— Eu não queria começar nosso casamento com uma men tira, mas esqueci que a verdade, _cara, _nem sempre é melhor.

— Na realidade, a verdade poderia ser superestimada.

— É claro que a verdade é melhor! — ela exclamou.

—A verdade, Samantha, é que você se casou comigo porque estava desesperada e eu era o seu tíquete-refeição.

A descrição pragmática a fez corar.

— Você acha isso? — Como é que um homem tão inteligente não conseguia ver que ela o amava?

As sobrancelhas dele se franziram.

— Não estou em posição de criticar, Samantha.

Não, mas ele acabara de dizer que ela era uma variação de vigarista, querendo dar o golpe do baú. Ela conteve um suspiro. Talvez fosse melhor que ele não soubesse da verdade.

— Acha que me casei com você pelo dinheiro?

E ele não estava certo?

Mas nada do que Sam sabia era simples como parecia.

Desde o instante em que ela vira a expressão nos olhos de Cesare, quando descreveu o filho ainda por nascer, vinha sendo uma luta pensar em Cesare como um déspota frio e calculista, com um _chip _no ombro, como ela originalmente o rotulara.

Ele era um homem muito mais complexo e fascinante, com paixões fortes, cujos piores pecados eram não amá-la e sua firme disposição de fazer qualquer coisa pelo filho ainda não nascido.

— Acho que você se uniu a um cego por querer o melhor para o seu filho. Você é a última mulher do mundo a quem eu acusaria de interesseira, Samantha.

— Você poderia ter me falado isso antes do casamento — fri sou ela.

— Não tenho uma personalidade tão perfeita assim, Samantha.

— Seus pais estão juntos?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Meu pai foi embora de casa quando eu tinha 10 anos. Minha mãe se casou novamente, alguns anos depois, quando eu estava com 16. Família é algo que eu nunca tive.

Sam podia identificar dor e solidão por trás dos fatos que ele es tava revelando e embora não perdoasse o que ele havia feito, podia entender o que o levara a fazê-lo. Sua determinação em casar agora ficava ainda mais clara, mas o fato de que esse casamento sempre fora por causa do bebê a deixava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Num mundo perfeito, até mesmo para algumas mulheres de sorte, um marido disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo filho não seria algo mutuamente exclusivo.

Mas, no mundo dela, era. Então, tinha de se acostumar. Podia tê-lo, mas não ao seu coração. Ela fechou os olhos, sem querer pensar sobre o que sentiria se ele resolvesse dar o coração a outra mulher, algum dia.

Esse era seu pesadelo.

— Bem, agora você tem uma, então, não estrague tudo — ela aconselhou. — E lembre-se de que você está em período de ex periência, portanto, quando sentir algum impulso maquiavélico, tome um banho.

— Eu não a mereço — disse ele, com uma humildade que ela jamais imaginou ver.

— Espere um instante — disse ela, colocando o leite de volta na geladeira.

— Nós vamos celebrar juntos, com champanhe, depois que o bebê nascer.

Ela se virou e ficou estarrecida ao vê-lo em pé, junto ao seu cotovelo, perto o suficiente para sentir seu cheiro másculo. Uma pontada de desejo sexual percorreu seu corpo, tirando o ar de seus pulmões.

— O que você fez foi muito importante, Samantha.

— Bem, eu também quero que nosso casamento dê certo. Eu tive as coisas que lhe faltaram, Cesare. Tive uma ótima infância e gostaria que meu bebê também tivesse isso. — Ela respirou fundo e afastou os cabelos do rosto.

— Posso fazer algo para comer, se você quiser. Filé, com salada...? — Sem esperar que ele respondesse, ela acrescentou, rapidamente: — Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou faminta, então, vou trocar esta roupa. — Ela sorriu e saiu.

Do lado de fora, ela se encostou na porta... E fechou os olhos. Até ali, vinha lidando com a situação como uma dançarina ha bilidosa, com dois pés esquerdos. Por um fio ela não tagarelou que a única razão por tê-lo perdoado foi por amá-lo!

Lá em cima, no quarto maior, ela encontrou as roupas que Cesare prometera, caprichosamente arrumadas em pilhas, sobre a imensa cama de quatro mastros.

Ela precisava, disse a si mesma, de uma estratégia.

Mas, o quê?

Com um suspiro, tirou o vestido e, depois de dobrá-lo cui dadosamente e colocá-lo sobre a cama, caminhou até a janela e ficou olhando a vista da lagoa.

Ela não tinha a menor idéia de quanto tempo ficou ali, perdi da em pensamentos. Só quando começou a tremer de frio per cebeu a lua, brilhando sobre a superfície da água. Suspirando, começou a fechar as cortinas pesadas.

— Deixe assim.

Sam, que não o ouvira entrar, se assustou com o som da voz de Cesare. Ela se virou e viu sua silhueta alta na porta, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, e seus cabelos negros pingando.

A respiração dela se acelerou ao sentir o olhar ávido sobre ela, a perfeita definição de seu peito largo, descendo até a barriga lisa. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios secos, e seu coração disparou.

—Achei que estivesse lá embaixo. — Ela se assustou ao per ceber que demorou o suficiente para que ele tomasse banho.

Ele ergueu os ombros.

— Como está vendo, não estou.

— Você deveria ter me chamado. — Ela ficou zangada porque, em sua cabeça, ela pôde imaginá-lo desmaiado, inconsciente, no pé da escada, toda desnivelada pelos degraus de pedra, e mortal mente íngreme. O castelo não tinha nada moderno como suítes, e o banheiro mais próximo ficava a um lance de escada de distância.

— Como foi que você...?

— É sempre mais fácil me localizar quando já estive no lugar — ele a lembrou, habilmente. — Eu vim sozinho.

— Estou vendo. — Ela estava vendo muito mais e se esfor çando para não ver! A toalha era pequena demais e seu corpo era simplesmente perfeito.

A forma como ela o olhava despertava labaredas no corpo de Cesare. Ele estava vendo Samantha com seus sentimentos estampados no rosto. Vê-la olhando para ele como se isso fosse o bastante para enfraquecê-la de desejo era inebriante, e mais excitante do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida.

Se ele dissesse que podia ver, ela se retrairia.

Não havia pressa em dizer, e amanhã poderia não ser ne cessário. O fato de saber que isso podia ser transitório, e que ele seria um tolo de não desfrutar enquanto pudesse, o deixava hesitante.

— No entanto, há algumas coisas que prefiro não fazer sozinho.

O tom sugestivo na voz dele aumentou o rubor do rosto de Sam.

— Mas tem a independência — murmurou ela, tendo difi culdade em falar, porque ele parecia tão másculo e inacredita velmente sexy. Ela teria muito mais dificuldade se ele soubesse que ela estava ali, em pé, de corpete de renda, salto alto e nada mais além dos arrepios!

— E também tem a estupidez.

Ela esticou as mãos novamente para puxar as cortinas.

— Não.

— Não, o quê?

— Não feche as cortinas. Deixe entrar o luar.

Ele interrompeu seu olhar interrogativo, apressando-se a dizer:

— Ninguém pode ver aqui dentro. E eu quero o luar sobre o seu corpo, quando fizer amor silenciosamente com você — Cesare acrescentou.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

— Como é que você sabe que tem lua...?

— Você disse que estava uma noite clara.

— Eu disse?

— Mais cedo.

Sam sacudiu os ombros e deu um passo atrás.

Cesare passou por ela e seguiu em direção à janela, com seu passo confiante diminuindo um pouco ao chegar do outro lado do quarto. Era como se, às vezes, ele esquecesse que era cego.

Uma onda de tristeza a percorreu. Sem dúvida, ele gostaria de poder esquecer. Talvez esquecesse, em seus sonhos. Talvez houvesse manhãs que ele acordava buscando a luz e descobria que não havia luz alguma, e nunca mais haveria.

Sam ficou observando, enquanto ele se virou e ela respirou ofegante. Ali em pé, ele tinha uma silhueta magnífica, prateada pela lua que reluzia sobre sua pele bronzeada.

— Você se casou comigo apesar do fato de que sou cego ou por causa disso?

Sam sentou na cama, puxou os joelhos junto ao peito e en costou o queixo nos joelhos.

— Que pergunta é essa?

— Uma mulher que se casa com um homem cego pode es conder muitas coisas dele...

— Não tenho nada a esconder de você.

— O que está vestindo? Sam olhou abaixo e engoliu.

— Nada.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— Excelente.

— Quero dizer, nada de especial — disse ela, com uma ponta de desespero na voz.

— Descreva — ordenou ele.

Descreva! Sam ficou quente, depois fria, depois toda quente, ao pensar em descrever os itens sedutores que estava vestindo.

— Seja os meus olhos, como foi quando descreveu as ima gens do ultrassom.

Seria melhor não estar vestindo nada, concluiu Sam, esfor çando-se para soltar os cadarços que prendiam o espartilho. De pois de lidar com o último, ela ficou de pé, tirou os sapatos e as meias. Depois deixou o corpete desamarrado cair ao chão.

O ar parou no peito de Cesare e o desejo ardia como um vulcão. Sam estava em pé sob o luar, uma figura clara, com quadris suave mente arredondados, pernas esguias e seios pequenos, perfeitos.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e ergueu o queixo.

— Eu estava vestindo algodão branco, mas tirei. Foi só meia mentira.

Cesare não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando. Seus olhos com as pálpebras pesadas estavam fixos diretamente em seu corpo e Sam podia ouvir o ruído de sua respiração, do outro lado do quarto. Embora soubesse que ele não podia vê-la, ela subitamente se sentiu profundamente consciente de sua nudez. Agora, tirar a roupa parecia não ser uma idéia tão boa quanto parecera momentos antes.

Houve ocasiões em que ele imaginou se a extraordinária isenção de timidez de Sam seria pelo fato dele não poder vê-la, mas ela concluíra que podia desfrutar de seu próprio corpo pela simples razão de que Cesare também tinha um prazer óbvio.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios secos.

— Você acha que há outra tempestade chegando? Eu sinto algo no ar.

— Isso se chama tensão sexual, _cara _— disse ele, devagar. — E deve ser sentido numa noite de núpcias.

— Cuidado — ela gritou, quando ele começou a atravessar o quarto, em direção a ela, com a velocidade de uma pantera. — Você vai... —As palavras engasgaram em sua garganta quando ele a puxou para os seus braços.

A sorte estava do seu lado, pois ele chegou a ela sem esbarrar nos diversos obstáculos que estavam no caminho.

— Eu vou o quê? — perguntou ele, traçando uma linha na face dela, e respirando. — _Dio mio, _você é tão linda.

— Você vai se machucar — sussurrou ela. Mesmo fechando os olhos com força, ela não conseguia impedir a imagem mar cada em sua retina.

— Nada pode me machucar mais do que não estar dentro de você, muito em breve.

Ela ergueu o queixo e o olhou através dos cílios escuros.

— Muito em breve será bom para mim — admitiu ela.

Com um grito contido na garganta, Cesare pegou a noiva no colo e a colocou na cama. Jogando a toalha para o lado, deitou-se junto a ela.

Quando amanheceu, Cesare estava deitado, olhando para o rosto adormecido de Sam. Com a cabeça virada para o lado, suas faces estavam rosadas e seus seios pequenos subiam e des ciam ao som suave de sua respiração.

Ele deveria ter contado, pensou. Houvera várias ocasiões, durante a noite, em que a confissão estivera na ponta da língua, mas ele se conteve, sem querer estragar o momento. Pois uma coisa da qual ele tinha certeza absoluta era que, ao descobrir, Samantha ficaria uma fera.

Já eram quase 8h e ela ainda não demonstrava qualquer sinal de despertar quando ele resolveu descer e satisfazer as pontadas de fome.

Ao chegar embaixo, o encanto da manhã cristalina o atraiu para o lado de fora. A paz dos arredores acalmou o humor inquieto de Cesare e seu caminho o conduziu à vegetação rasteira, ainda mo lhada pelo orvalho. O topo da deslumbrante cadeia montanhosa refletia na superfície das águas paradas do lago. Reagindo ao impulso que nos últimos meses ele fora obrigado a sufocar, Cesare tirou a camiseta branca e, apenas de short, entrou na água gélida.

Ele caminhou até uma profundidade onde a água batia em sua cintura, mergulhou na água cintilante, nadando sem um motivo particular, apenas desfrutando da sensação de estar tão próximo aos elementos da natureza. Ele só parou a algumas centenas de metros da margem, e ficou boiando preguiçosamente, até que o ritmo de seu coração parou. Foi quando começou a nadar de novo que percebeu os gritos que vinham da beirada do lado.

Sem perder tempo com especulações insensatas, ele come çou a nadar de volta para a margem, em direção aos gritos. En tão, ele viu que Samantha estava se debatendo, num lugar que não dava pé.

— _Madre de Dio, _o que está fazendo?

Sam deu uma olhada para o rosto dele e parou de lutar. Ela chorava baixinho, enquanto ele a rebocava de volta a terra.

Seus braços ainda estavam ao redor do pescoço dele quando a carregou para fora da água, e ela tremia muito. Cesare a colo cou de pé e, sem qualquer som, ela deslizou, sentando sobre a grama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, sacudindo os ombros, en quanto prosseguia chorando.

Sua infelicidade não causou qualquer efeito na raiva de Ce sare, que ajoelhou ao lado dela e perguntou, exigente:

— Em nome de Deus, o que você estava fazendo?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos vermelhos focaram no rosto dele.

— Eu? — ecoou ela. — O que eu estava fazendo? Você pode ria ter se afogado. Oh, meu Deus! Eu achei que tinha se afogado! — Ela fechou os olhos apertados, mas não conseguiu apagar as imagens de pesadelo. — Eu sei que você não quer fazer concessões quanto à sua deficiência, Cesare, mas você é cego. Eu lamento se isso dói, mas você é e não pode nadar até o meio do lago sozinho, desse jeito. Não foi menos do que um ato suicida! — ela o acusou.

— Você estava tentando me salvar.

O som de seu riso deixou Sam furiosa. A ligeira inquietação que ela sentira ao acordar sozinha se transformara em pânico quando ela viu a camiseta na beirada da água; e ele estava rindo!

— Todos nós cometemos erros. — Ela o encarava, e pensan do como jamais vira nada tão lindo como ele agora.

Através de seus cílios molhados, ela olhava, com algo se re volvendo dentro dela, enquanto seu olhar deslizava por aquele dorso musculoso. Sua pele reluzia com a água que escorria pelo rosto e pelo corpo, e o short descera um pouco, em seus quadris esguios. Encharcado, escondia pouca coisa do olhar faminto que ela lançava.

Os olhos dele desviaram de volta para a água e seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

— O que estava pensando, ao mergulhar na água gelada, da quela forma?

Sam desviou o olhar e parou de tentar secar os cabelos. A repreensão a deixou de queixo caído.

— O que _eu _estava pensando?

— Você está grávida, não pode sair por aí fazendo loucuras.

A expressão dela congelou. Isso era sobre o bebê. Claro que era, por que ela esperava que fosse de outra forma?

— Então, sou egoísta. Pela hipocrisia, você ganha o troféu, Cesare — afirmou ela, amarga. — Você estava pensando no bebê e no ótimo pai que daria quando decidiu tomar essa atitude suicida?

Ele franziu a sobrancelha ao tocar o rosto dela.

— Isso vai doer — frisou ele, sacudindo a cabeça. — Eu nunca estive em perigo, Samantha, eu posso enxergar.

Ela parou, e a cor sumiu de seu rosto.

— Enxergar...? — Seus olhos arregalados olhavam para ele. Cesare arqueou uma sobrancelha e simplesmente disse:

— Sim.

Ela levou a mão à boca e seus olhos violeta ficaram gigan tescos.

— Você pode enxergar?

Sua imensa alegria inicial foi rapidamente dissolvida pela suspeita.

— Como... Por que, quando?

— As duas primeiras são perguntas que ainda estão em aber to, a última, eu posso responder. Ontem; eu acordei e podia enxergar.

— Você acordou ontem e podia enxergar. — Sam não conse guia fazer muito, além de repetir as palavras dele, em absoluta perplexidade, enquanto seu raciocínio se esforçava para assimi lar a informação.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Sim... — Seus olhos escuros percorreram o corpo delgado, a camisola que ela vestia estava colada a cada uma de suas deli ciosas curvas. — Você deveria entrar e se secar — disse ele.

Sam viu a direção do olhar dele e ergueu a mão para cobrir os seios. Mesmo se algumas pessoas não tivessem comentado o fato, Sam sabia que Cesare gostava de um determinado tipo de mulher, que não era parecido com ela; aliás, Sam estava bem longe disso!

Não que ela tivesse problemas com sua aparência, mas sa bia que não era nada de especial, e Cesare estava acostumado a isso.

Ele era especial.

Apesar disso, se estava lutando para esconder o desaponta mento quanto à sua aparência, estava reagindo, bem, pensou ela, incapaz de manter contato visual.

— Você pode enxergar e não achou que isso seria algo que deveria mencionar? — perguntou ela, com deboche. — Sabe algo do tipo: Ah, Sam, por acaso eu posso enxergar!

E sua indignação tomou vulto.

— Quando ia me contar, se é que me contaria?

— Eu lhe disse agora, não disse? — Ele descartou o assunto com um aceno, pegando a camiseta no chão e pendurando-a no ombro. — Venha, você não pode ficar aí.

Sam não se mexeu. Tremendo muito, ela só o olhava.

— Meu Deus, você é inacreditável! — ela resfolegou. — Você não pode despejar algo assim em cima de mim e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não vou a lugar algum até que você... — Ela parou, os olhos arregalados passando pelo rosto dele — Você passou pelo casamento fingindo... — Ela fechou os olhos: o casamento fora uma farsa.

— Eu não estava fingindo. Se você tivesse me perguntado, eu teria respondido honestamente.

— Isso é distorcer os fatos, e você sabe disso! — disse ela, furio sa ao reconhecer que houvera várias pistas durante o dia e a noite.

Embora ele fizesse poucas concessões à cegueira, às vezes ela se esquecia completamente.

Os lábios dela subitamente tremeram.

— Você sabia o que eu estava vestindo ontem à noite e ficou rindo de mim.

O desejo rugiu pelo sangue quando pensou nela, desamarran do aquele espartilho de renda.

— Eu não estava rindo — disse ele.

Como é que ela poderia imaginar que qualquer homem com sangue nas veias poderia rir, ou mesmo pensar, com ela ali, pa recendo uma fantasia erótica viva masculina?

— Olhe, eu consigo enxergar, aconteceu um milagre, sorte — não importa do que você chame —, minha visão voltou. Você está descalça. — A descoberta trouxe uma nova preocupação ao seu peito. — Deixe-me carregá-la...

— Vá embora! — ela gritou, dando as costas, e começou a caminhar, subindo os degraus para o castelo.

Ele estreitou os olhos, olhando a silhueta esguia das costas dela.

— Pelo seu comportamento, qualquer um pensaria que você preferiria que minha visão não tivesse voltado!

A afirmação ultrajante à fez resfolegar, e ela deu meia-volta.

— Isso — disse ela, com a voz trêmula — é uma coisa nojen ta de se dizer! Esse casamento é baseado numa teia de mentiras e fraudes e eu estou farta de você.

Ela só tinha dado dois passos antes que ele literalmente a ti rasse do chão. Ela ficou rija nos braços dele, lutando contra o im pulso de aninhar o rosto no espaço entre seu ombro e o queixo.

Somente depois que Cesare chutou a porta da cozinha, fechando-a atrás deles, ela olhou para ele, sem se permitir olhar muito para o queixo coberto pela barba por fazer; era combus tível puro!

— Não sei por que você está zangado — resmungou ela. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não sabe?

Sam não se deixou enganar pelo tom da conversa. Ela podia ver, pela tensão de seu corpo, que ele estava furioso.

— Bem, deixe-me explicar os fatos da vida, Samantha. Basea do ou não em mentiras, nosso casamento foi feito para durar.

— Para onde está me levando? — ela choramingou quando ele começou a subir a escada, correndo. — Acha que pode me fazer concordar com tudo ao me levar para a cama.

Ele virou a cabeça e disse:

— Não estou levando você para a cama.

Uma onda de rubor mortificante se espalhou em seu rosto e Sam engoliu.

— Ah!

A porta do banheiro se abriu, também com um chute.

— Tire esse negócio — disse ele, abrindo as torneiras da banheira.

— Seria bom se dissesse por favor — murmurou ela, fazendo o que ele havia sugerido.

Quando ele se virou, ela permanecia enrolada numa imensa toalha felpuda.

— Entre, vai fazer bem à sua circulação.

Um faiscar de desafio surgiu nos olhos cor de violeta ao en carar o olhar escuro e atrevido.

— Um pouquinho de privacidade seria bom. Ele pareceu se divertir.

— Ótimo, mas não vai acontecer. Não se preocupe, _cara. _Eu já vi tudo, lembra? E só para constar: gostei muito. — Ele esti cou a mão e passou nos cabelos escuros, antes de puxar a toalha que ela segurava.

A pele dela parecia formigar sob o olhar que percorria seu corpo lentamente, enquanto Sam entrava na banheira e submer gia na água morna.

— Se amanhã eu acordar cego, ao menos a terei visto uma vez.

Sam subitamente se sentiu tensa. Seu rosto franziu de ansie dade e ela ficou sentada, na água, ereta.

— O que quer dizer "acordar cego"? Isso vai acontecer? Cesa re diga-me a verdade — alertou ela. — Não quero ser enganada.

Distraído pela água que pingava dos mamilos rosados que ainda tremiam Cesare não respondeu imediatamente.

— _Madre di Dio! _— ele suspirou, antes de acrescentar: — Você é perfeita, _cara._

Sam se esforçava para manter o equilíbrio, o que não era fácil por estar completamente nua, já que era impossível não ficar seriamente excitada com a sinceridade na voz dele e seu olhar inebriado de admiração.

Ela levantou, pegou uma toalha e saiu da água.

— Bem, você não vai mais ver nada até falar.

Cesare ficou estarrecido pela atitude antes que um ar de diversão surgisse em seu rosto.

— Isso é chantagem... — Ele parou de sorrir quando ela já não tinha mais um olhar desafiador, que deu lugar ao verdadeiro terror.

O medo naquele olhar o abalou profundamente e o fato de ser responsável por isso não ajudava em nada. Ele estava acos tumado a tomar decisões e aceitar as conseqüências, mas nunca tivera de considerar a forma como isso afetava os outros.

Era um aspecto do casamento no qual ele não havia pensado.

— Por favor, Cesare...

— Relaxe — disse ele. — Ninguém disse que eu vou acordar cego amanhã.

_Ninguém disse... _Ela notou a diferença.

— Isso significa que ninguém disse que seria o contrário. Certamente, há exames? — protestou ela. — Eles não podem esperar que você conviva com essa incerteza, é desumano! Você precisa consultar outro médico.

— Eu sei que há investigações — disse ele, relutante.

Sam estava horrorizada pela evidente incompetência médica.

— Então, por que eles não fizeram?

Ele se esquivou da pergunta com uma sacudida de ombros.

— O que será, será.

Seu tom fatídico sobre a situação fez com que Sam quisesse agredi-lo.

— E eu não tive tempo para exames, eu tinha um casamen to para ir. Nada — declarou ele, olhando diretamente para ela — me impediria.

Ela piscou, quando as lágrimas encheram seus olhos, de uma intensa alegria. Dois milagres: ele podia enxergar e ele a amava! Sam lutou contra o ímpeto de tagarelar que se sentiu da mesma forma, mas uma precaução a impediu.

— Não?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Obviamente, não. Eu quero que tudo seja legal, preto no branco, incluindo nosso casamento. Para que os advogados cuidassem dos detalhes de um fundo de poupança para o bebê. Acho que não haverá nada que você desaprove...

O sorriso tolo de Sam se dissolveu, mas ainda bem que ela con seguiu manter o controle. Para alguém que sentia o coração espe rançoso esmagado, ela até que conseguiu manter a compostura.

— Confio em seu julgamento quanto às questões financeiras. Certamente, seria melhor que seu próprio julgamento quanto à qualquer questão romântica, pensou ela, amarga.

Talvez ela não tivesse conseguido manter a compostura que imaginou, pois ele passou a olhá-la de forma estranha. O homem lia seus pensamentos quando não conseguia enxergar. Agora ela podia até lhe dar um relato gravado de seus diálogos internos.

Ela mordeu o lábio e baixou o olhar, sentindo-se profundamen te mortificada, como uma romântica tola — como pôde imagi nar que ele estava apaixonado por ela?

Ela precisava crescer! Tudo que ela e Cesare tinham em co mum era um bebê acidental.

O sexo era bom. Na verdade, inacreditável! Mas Cesare era um homem muito sensual. Seria ingenuidade dela presumir que amor e sexo estivessem unidos para ele.

Se ao menos ela pudesse dizer o mesmo!

Sam já cometera um erro fatal, por uma fração de segundo, imaginando que fora sua vontade de torná-la sua esposa que o fizera negligenciar sua saúde.

Ela não faria isso novamente.

— Eu disse ao médico que entrarei em contato quando vol tarmos para Londres, e quando eu tiver tempo...

Sam ergueu a cabeça com olhos suspeitos que varreram o rosto dele.

— Meu Deus, eles queriam que você ficasse no hospital e você se recusou! — Sam levou as mãos à cabeça, sem perceber que a toalha havia descido um pouquinho, revelando parte de seus seios, o que atraiu o olhar dele como um ímã.

— Você é um imbecil — disse ela, enfurecida. — Você pode até ter causado danos irreparáveis.

— Não seja tão melodramática, Samantha. Como eu disse, irei ao médico quando voltarmos, na semana que vem.

— Melodramática! Semana que vem! — estrilou ela. — Se você não parar de ser tão folgado, eu vou matá-lo!

A ameaça fez surgir um sorriso ao qual Sam reagiu franzindo o rosto.

— Você realmente acha que eu vou ficar aqui, agora, quando você deveria estar no hospital? — Ela sentiu uma pontada de medo. — Você é o homem mais egoísta que eu conheço! — dis se com a voz trêmula.

A força dessa condenação o abalou.

Apesar disso, as coisas ficaram mais claras quando ela acres centou:

— Eu gostaria de poder esquecer que vou ter um filho, como você obviamente pode fazer... Acha que essa é a forma como pretendo levar minha vida? Bem, não é!

A cabeça dele deu um solavanco para trás, como se tivesse sido atingida, e ele respondeu num tom frio:

— Você não tem agido como se a vida comigo fosse, assim, tão ruim.

— Você é um ótimo amante — admitiu ela, desviando o olhar. — E nem sempre é tão impossível — disse —, o que ajuda, mas não nos casamos pelo sexo, nem por estarmos apaixo nados. — A risada que ela deu teve a intenção de mostrar a ele que uma idéia dessas nem passava por sua cabeça. Infelizmente não foi o que pareceu.

— Pode esquecer — acrescentou ele, sarcástico.

O comentário seco de Cesare a fez estreitar os olhos, mas a expressão dele não mudou quando falou:

— Nós nos casamos por causa do bebê. Você sabe que pro vavelmente há motivos piores. Eu conheço muita gente que casa por amor e passa a se odiar antes do primeiro aniversário de casamento.

— Enquanto nós já começamos assim, você me odeia agora. Sam franziu o rosto.

— Eu não odeio você, só estou zangada porque você não parece levar em conta o fato de que é dever de um pai se manter saudável para seus filhos.

É claro que se o casamento deles tivesse sido convencional, ela poderia gritar que se ele se importasse com ela, não correria riscos inúteis!

Mas ele não se importava com ela, certamente, não da forma como sua alma ansiava.

— Esse bebê é o motivo por termos nos casado. Você parece ter esquecido disso — ela voltou a lembrá-lo.

Sua boca perfeita se curvou num sorriso que o deixou com os olhar mais frio já que ela vira.

— Esqueci, não foi? Não se preocupe, Samantha, já entendi cada palavra de seu sermão.

— Então, partiremos agora?

Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela e, sem pensar, Sam apoiou a bochecha nela.

— Samantha, não podemos partir até à tarde. Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado.

— Mas você vai ao médico fazer os exames?

— Vou — concordou ele. — Você está exagerando, mas eu irei.

— Como você pode ter sido tão tolo? — Ela sacudiu a cabe ça, incrédula.

— Agora pare, Samantha. Acho que já demonstrou seu ponto de vista.

Ela reconheceu que era um bom conselho, mas não conse guiu segui-lo.

— Você é um homem inteligente, ou pelo menos eu pensei que fosse.

— Minha atitude ao recuperar a visão foi por que questionar uma dádiva quando você a recebe? Por que não desfrutar a gra ça? Se perder a visão me ensinou algo, _cara, _é jamais desperdi çar um momento sequer. Aproveite até a última gota de alegria, desfrute o que tem, antes que o destino resolva tirá-lo de você.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e encaixou o corpo dela, denso e inflexível, ao dele. Puxando a toalha para cobrir seus ombros, e segurando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, ficou abraçado a ela. Eles ficaram assim, sem se mexer ou falar. Cesare sentiu o exato instante em que toda a tensão deixou o corpo de Sam, quando seus joelhos subitamente cederam e ela ficou mole, como uma boneca de pano.

Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou de volta para o quarto. Pu xou a colcha e a pousou sobre os lençóis de algodão, antes de se juntar a ela.

Os olhos dele observaram as mechas sedosas espalhadas so bre o travesseiro.

— Com os cabelos assim, você parece uma sereia. — Uma sereia sonolenta que se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos. — Você está cansada.

— Acho que talvez só precise fechar os olhos por um tempinho. Dizem que o cansaço não é tão intenso no segundo trimestre.

Ela adormeceu quase imediatamente e Cesare pensou que, apesar do destino tê-los unido, era hora de deixá-lo em segundo plano. Ele ia assumir o comando da situação.

Sam estava no chuveiro quando a porta se abriu. Cesare esta va ali, profundamente sexy, de jeans e camisa branca aberta no pescoço, que destacava o brilho mediterrâneo de sua pele.

Ela ergueu a mão para cobrir os seios escorregadios e cober tos de espuma. O calor pulsou entre as coxas dela, enquanto o olhava.

— Vá embora! Será que uma pessoa não pode ter alguma privacidade?

A atitude pouco sincera provocou um sorriso.

— Não, mas se você deixar o sabonete cair, eu vou pegar.

Sam olhou para o sabonete em sua mão e suspirou. Ela fi cou tentada, só Deus sabe o quanto, mas o helicóptero que ia levá-los de volta para Londres chegaria a qualquer minuto e ela estava atrasada. Cesare a deixara dormir, e quando ela acordou, em seus braços, fizeram amor.

Sam perdera todo o senso do tempo, e a única urgência que sentia era ter Cesare dentro dela, fazendo-a se sentir completa.

Ele fizera amor com toda ternura, e manteve os olhos fixos nela até o instante em que seu clímax avassalador a fez estreme cer completamente.

— É falta de educação ficar olhando — disse ela, apesar de saber que poderia ser acusada da mesma coisa.

— Eu tenho permissão de olhar. Eu era cego, portanto, estou apreciando as coisas que não via antes.

O corpo de Sam ficou tenso.

— Coisas como eu, você quer dizer? — Ela imediatamente mordeu o lábio e esticou a mão para pegar uma toalha, murmu rando: — Droga!

Cesare franziu as sobrancelhas ao empurrar a toalha para ela, sem soltar.

— Eu não faço a menor idéia do motivo por você se sentir insegura, Samantha. Eu já não mostrei que acho você bonita? Já não lhe disse?

As pontas dos dedos dele tocaram os dela, e uma corrente elétrica a percorreu até os pés. Com as pupilas imensas, ela soltou um suspiro e concordou.

— Sim, disse — admitiu.

Ele falou muitas coisas em que ela queria acreditar, e várias outras que a fizeram corar. Cesare não era inibido nessas questões, e sim muito eloqüente, embora boa parte do italiano que falava nos momentos de paixão era desperdiçado com ela.

— E com que freqüência eu preciso lhe dizer para que acre dite em mim? — perguntou ele, baixinho.

— Vou lhe dizer, quando eu souber — respondeu ela.

Cesare sacudiu a cabeça, numa atitude de resignação, soltan do a toalha. Sam imediatamente se embrulhou.

— Então, preciso tentar com mais afinco.

Antes que Sam pudesse expressar sua aprovação quanto ao plano, surgiu o inequívoco ruído de um helicóptero entrando pela janela aberta.

— Tem certeza de que quer voltar hoje? — perguntou ela, antes de erguer uma sobrancelha e lançar um olhar expressivo, até que Cesare sacudiu os ombros e ergueu as mãos, num gesto de derrota.

Ele estava junto à porta quando ela falou:

— Cesare, independente do que acontecer com sua visão... Nós... Ficaremos bem.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Passaram-se 24 horas antes que a equipe médica revisasse os resultados da bateria de exames aos quais Cesare se submetera.

Para Sam, pareceram horas muito longas, as mais demoradas de sua vida. Enquanto esperava o veredicto, sua garganta estava res secada e ela se sentia enjoada, de tanta apreensão. Quando se aco modaram no consultório, ironicamente, foi Cesare quem deu um apertão tranqüilizador na mão de Sam quando o médico se sentou.

Segundo o médico, aparentemente não houvera milagre. Ha via uma explicação perfeita para o que acontecera. Em seguida, o doutor passou a dar alguns detalhes, chegando a desenhar um esboço, pelo qual Sam se esforçou para demonstrar interesse.

Cesare fez algumas perguntas procedentes. Sam não tinha certeza se conseguiria falar, diante do pânico que sentia.

Ela se conteve, até que o médico começou a explicar um caso semelhante, ocorrido com um de seus colegas, nos Estados Uni dos, quando ela pensou: agora chega!

Sam ficou de pé sem qualquer alerta, fazendo com que o mé dico parasse no meio da história, e disse, em voz alta.

— Tudo isso é muito interessante, mas o que quero saber é se ele ficará curado. Cesare ficará bem... Permanentemente?

O médico remexeu nos óculos, parecendo ligeiramente sur preso.

— Deixe-me colocar da seguinte forma: eu gostaria de ter a visão de seu marido, Sra. Brunelli.

Sam desmoronou na cadeira, quando seus joelhos cederam. Ela engoliu e disse:

— Bom, fico contente.

Cesare lançou um olhar de lado e acrescentou:

— Eu também, _cara. _— E, com isso, Sam o considerou um super-homem, ao levar em conta as circunstâncias.

Ela não tomou parte do restante da conversa, e até a hora em que partiram já tinha quase parado de tremer.

Nenhum dos dois falava, ao seguir pelo trânsito.

Cesare estava tão tranqüilo que chegava a ser enfurecedor. Depois, subitamente, um radialista anunciou que o bilionário Cesare Brunelli, que tragicamente perdera a visão após socorrer uma criança num acidente automobilístico, tirando-a de um car ro em chamas, recuperara a visão.

— Disseram que você resgatou uma criança de um carro em chamas — disse Sam, com um olhar interrogativo.

— Disseram?

— Sim, você sabe que disseram! Você me disse que ficou cego após um procedimento cirúrgico — ela o lembrou.

— E assim foi. Eu fraturei o crânio e houve hemorragia interna.

— Você fraturou o crânio salvando uma criança de um carro em chamas?

Ele fazia parecer que tinha ido comprar pão.

— Nem tinha começado a queimar. Só explodiu depois que eu a tirei. — Aquela explosão o arremessara ao outro lado da pista, junto com a criança que ele carregava.

Sam não era tola e viu que ele estava tentando reduzir a im portância de sua ação. Seu sangue congelou quando ela pensou no perigo que, sem dúvida, ele havia passado.

— Então, você não fez nada de mais.

— Por acaso eu estava lá — concordou ele, parecendo pouco à vontade. — Qualquer um teria feito à mesma coisa.

— Duvido. — Ela pousou o queixo na palma da mão e ob servou o rosto dele, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Eu realmente nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo constrangido — admitiu. — Está até meio vermelhinho — provocou, mexendo no rosto dele.

Cesare franziu o rosto para ela, antes de voltar a atenção à estrada e pedir que ela parasse de falar bobagens.

— Não sou herói, apenas estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. Levando-se em conta o desfecho, Sam pensou que muita gente não chamaria aquilo de "lugar certo".

— Tudo bem, se você se sente mais à vontade, eu posso con siderá-lo um vilão. Como ficou a menininha?

— Ficou em perigo, por algum tempo — disse ele. — Mas agora está bem, e o burburinho da mídia parou.

— Burburinho da mídia?

— Sim. Eles adoram rótulos. Eu saí como herói, mas isso à custa dos pais, que foram pintados como diabos pela imprensa. Eles saíram do carro quando Lili ainda estava no banco de trás, mas os jornalistas nunca mencionaram que o pai arrastou a mãe para longe, e depois também desmaiou.

Bem, isso explicava sua aversão pela imprensa.

— Isso é terrível — concordou ela. — Mas existe gente que faz relatos responsáveis.

Cesare deu um tapinha no rádio e disse:

— Como esse.

Sam aceitou o ponto de vista.

— Mas como podem saber? — insistiu ela. — Nós acabamos de descobrir, acabamos de deixar o hospital.

— Claramente, alguém deixara vazar a informação. Poderia ser qualquer um.

Ela olhou para o perfil dele. Como é que ele não estava furioso?

— As informações médicas não são confidenciais?

— Eu protejo minha privacidade o máximo que posso, mas, nesse caso, não vejo motivo para ficar tão preocupado.

— Fico surpresa que não tenham anunciado nosso casamento.

— Não precisaram, eu coloquei um anúncio nos jornais.

— Você fez o quê? — Surpresa, Sam mergulhou o rosto nas mãos e gemeu.

— Tem problema? Eu não tinha idéia que deveria ser segredo. Ela ergueu a cabeça diante do tom de irritação na voz dele.

— Sim, tem problema. E se minha família leu? Eu ainda não contei a eles, lembra?

— Ah!

— Exatamente!

— Eu não havia pensado nisso — admitiu ele.

— Você está escorregando — respondeu ela, pensando em como deveria abrandar os sentimentos do irmão.

— Posso falar com seu irmão, se quiser... explicar as coisas. Sam educadamente recusou a oferta.

A informação que pretendia dar ao irmão superprotetor seria bem filtrada por Sam. A última coisa que ela queria era que Cesare desse um relato sincero do ocorrido.

Ao chegarem em casa, Cesare não fez qualquer objeção quando Sam o baniu do quarto para falar com os parentes, em bora ele tivesse uma idéia bem diferente de como comemorar a recuperação de sua saúde.

Pegando uma jaqueta, ele informou à empregada que ia sair, mas, caso sua esposa perguntasse, dissesse que ele voltaria logo.

Para profundo alívio de Sam, no fim das contas, Ian e Clare não haviam lido o anúncio de Cesare.

A conversa não foi tão fácil, em parte, primeiro porque Ian achou que a revelação de que ela estava casada com um italiano bilionário fosse mentira.

— Claro que está, Sam — disse Ian. — Então, o que anda fazendo, irmãzinha?

E quando ela, de fato, o convenceu de que não estava brin cando, a reação de Ian foi bem distante de encorajadora.

— Você está sonhando, Sam?

— Por que não pode ser real que eu me case?

— Você quer dizer, além do fato de mal conhecer o homem? Para começar, ele é um multibilionário.

— Clare era filha de dono de terras, você era filho de um marceneiro. Eu não estou me casando com ele pelo dinheiro.

— Deus sabe que eu gostaria que você tivesse todo esse bom senso!— explodiu seu irmão, parecendo exasperado. — E como foi que você conheceu o cara?

Sam manteve a resposta propositadamente vaga. Havia uma ansiedade genuína na voz de seu irmão quando ele disse:

— Esse cara vive num mundo sobre o qual nada sabemos, Sam.

— Estou aprendendo.

— Ele não namorou aquela atriz linda, por um tempo?

— Você está se esforçando para dizer que não sou uma atriz de cinema nem tenho _glamour._

— Você até que é bonita, do seu jeito. — Essa afirmação do irmão fez surgir um sorriso nos lábios de Sam.

— Será que a explicação de que ele talvez me ame possa ter ocorrido?

O silêncio mostrou que não. Ian pareceu irritado.

— Pelo amor de Deus, o que quero dizer é que ele ficará entediado de você em um mês! — Houve uma pausa, antes que ele acrescentasse: — Bem, Sam, desculpe, mas isso é um fato.

Sam cerrou os dentes.

— Como pode ser um fato? Porque você está dizendo? Como se atreve a julgar Cesare? — disse ela, com a voz trêmula, de raiva. — Você não sabe nada dele, além do que lê nos jornais.

Houve uma pausa depois de sua defesa inflamada.

— Obviamente, espero estar errado. Então, ela soltou:

— Ian, eu estou grávida! — E a reação dele quase perfurou o tímpano dela.

Depois de terminar de dizer que ela cometera o maior erro de sua vida, ele passou o telefone para Clare, que fez mais ou menos a mesma coisa, só que com um pouco mais de tato, ofe recendo apoio e perguntando sobre o bebê.

Ao desligar, Sam estava deprimida e sua autoestima nunca estivera tão em baixa. Seu humor não melhorou quando a em pregada informou que Cesare não apenas saíra, mas que havia um visitante.

Quando Sam perguntou sobre a identidade do visitante, a Sra. Havers apertou os lábios, num tom de reprovação.

— E aquela atriz, a tal Candice. Eu falei que ele não estava em casa, mas ela invadiu, como se a casa fosse dela, ou achou que seria... e eu não me importo em lhe dizer que, se fosse eu, sairia pela porta... mas... — A mulher mais velha pareceu perce ber que estava sendo indiscreta e resolveu parar o falatório.

— Ela veio falar com Cesare ou...

— Sim.

O medo que Sam sentiu foi rapidamente seguido de raiva.

Como essa mulher se atrevia a ir até ali? Ela tinha de saber que Cesare estava recém-casado. Teria vindo para causar pro blemas ou seria uma visita do tipo vamos ser amigos?

Talvez esse fosse um jeito civilizado de lidar com as coisas, mas Sam não estava se sentindo receptiva. Naquele exato instan te, alguns pensamentos nada civilizados cruzaram sua mente.

— Paolo está em seu _flat. _Posso chamá-lo, para que ele a ponha para fora.

Sam parcialmente compartilhava o óbvio entusiasmo da em pregada por ver a atriz sendo fisicamente retirada da casa, mas balançou a cabeça.

Se alguém era responsável por mostrar o caminho da porta, essa função era de Cesare. Mas será que ele ia querer fazer isso?

Sam sabia que sua gravidez ainda não era perceptível, mas agora entrava numa fase em que simplesmente se sentia gorda. Mas ela vinha sendo encorajada por Cesare a pensar que não havia problema quanto a ter uma cintura mais larga.

No instante em que pôs os olhos na inesperada visitante, ela perdeu seu brilho de confiança. Na presença daquela loura des lumbrante, com pernas imensas e cinturinha minúscula, ela se sentiu pequena e desgrenhada.

A ex-noiva de Cesare era alta, elegante. Vestia um terno bem cortado e justo na cintura, e um decote desafiador.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Olá, está esperando há muito tempo? Gostaria de tomar um chá? Sra. Havers...?

A empregada, que vinha imediatamente ao chamado de Sam, assentiu e, com um ar de reprovação na direção da convidada, se virou para sair.

Candice sorriu e comentou numa voz para que a empregada ouvisse:

— É difícil arranjar empregados bons hoje em dia.

— Eu realmente não posso deixá-la falar mal de uma compa triota escocesa — disse Sam, dando outro sorriso. — Na verda de, a Sra. Havers tem sido maravilhosa, ajudando a me instalar.

Candice ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da defesa robusta.

— Imagino que não saiba nada quanto a ser dona de um lugar tão grande. Sabe que aqui é bem pequeno comparado a Tuscan Castillo? E o apartamento de Nova York é magnífico. A decora ção foi feita por...

Não era preciso ser um gênio para ver que a outra mulher estava tentando fazer com que Sam se sentisse uma intrusa, e ela até que estava indo bem. Mas Sam decidiu que esse jogo podia ser feito por duas pessoas.

— Na verdade, Cesare está pensando em vender o apartamen to de Nova York e comprar algo mais adequado para as crianças... Havíamos pensando em Cape Cod — mentiu, descaradamente.

— Sim, eu ouvi falar que você estava grávida. Mas realmente não consigo ver Cesare com uma família.

O sorriso de Sam parecia fixo. Se ela pudesse contribuir para isso, Candice nem veria Cesare. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— É mesmo? Ele nunca mencionou a você que quer cinco filhos?

Uma expressão de horror aflorou ao rosto da outra mulher.

— Eu disse que quatro já é o bastante, o que você acha?

— Oh, não sou uma especialista em crianças, mas eu adoro meu pequeno Eduardo.

Sam imaginou que ela estivesse falando de um sobrinho, até que ela levantou a aba da bolsa e a cabecinha de um cachorro surgiu, com lacinhos cuidadosamente amarrados nos pelos.

— Por isso, me surpreende que Cesare queira bebês. Ele não gostava do Eduardinho, chegou a ser bem cruel com ele.

— Que estranho — disse Sam, contendo o riso.

— E ele é muito sensível, não é? Queridinho da mamãe — sussurrou a atriz, antes de fechar a tampa da bolsa em cima da pobre criaturinha e acrescentar: — Tem havido uma onda de seqüestras de cães na área, mas eu nunca deixo Eduardo fora de vista.

— Muito sábio. Devo pedir que a Sra. Havers traga um pouco de água para ele?

— Que marca?

Sam ficou olhando, depois viu que Candice estava falando sério.

— Não tenho certeza. Quer que eu pergunte à Sra. Havers?

— Obrigada, mas, por enquanto, ele está bem. Eu não duvi daria que aquela mulher lhe daria água da torneira. Sabe, eu, li teralmente, passei direto por ela ao chegar, embora ela soubesse quem eu era, mas deixe isso pra lá. — Ela descartou o assunto da empregada e passou a observariam atentamente. — Você está bem maior do que eu imaginava.

Sam teve a sensação de que ela estava se referindo à largura.

— Já reservou um _personal trainer_ para depois...?

Sam olhou para a loura.

— Não cheguei a pensar nisso.

— Não ter um treinador! — ela resfolegou, parecendo total mente perplexa. — Como vai voltar à forma?

— Gradualmente, eu espero, e cuidar de um bebê será uma atividade de tempo integral, ao menos, no começo.

— Minha amiga disse que o segredo é ter uma enfermeira à noite e uma babá...

Sam riu e viu a expressão de choque no rosto da outra, ao explicar que não teria uma babá.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer, Srta...?

— Pode me chamar de Candice. Eu esperava que Cesare es tivesse com você. — Ela fez um beicinho de decepção. — Mas, oh, bem... — Com um sorriso e um movimento de sua linda mão, ela sacudiu as pulseiras tilintantes no punho estreito sobre a pele dourada, acenando para que Sam sentasse ao seu lado.

Era como se ela fosse a visitante, pensou Sam, sentando numa cadeira do lado oposto da mesinha de centro. Seus músculos fa ciais estavam doendo, com o esforço para manter o sorriso.

— Talvez seja melhor se nós duas, primeiro, batermos um papinho particular.

Sam não conseguia pensar em nada menos prazeroso que um papinho particular com o amor da vida de Cesare. Ela se virou, quando a empregada voltou, carregando uma bandeja de chá. Colocando-a na mesa ao lado de Sam, a Sra. Havers disse:

— Ficarei ali fora.

Sam sorriu agradecida e a tranqüilizou:

— Estarei bem.

Quando a porta se fechou, Candice se inclinou à frente, de ma neira confiante, revelando estar nua em pelo por baixo do blazer.

— Isso é verdade? — perguntou ela, numa voz que palpitava de emoção, e que Sam concluiu ser falsa.

O sorriso plástico de Sam continuou no lugar, enquanto ela estudava a atriz e sentia algo se revolvendo por dentro, que se aproximava da ira. Antes de conhecê-la, ela se sentira culpada por nutrir idéias bem más sobre a linda mulher com quem Cesare teria desejado casar, e que havia sido sua primeira opção. Mas agora que a conhecera, já não sentia culpa.

A mulher mais que justificava idéias más, e Cesare tinha pés simo gosto! E daí que a mulher era ainda mais bonita pessoal mente do que na tela? Que sua pele parecia porcelana e seu cor po era voluptuoso? Ela exalava falsidade em cada um dos poros perfeitos. Era egoísta, egocêntrica e... Oh, Deus, pensou Sam, contendo um gemido, não havia como competir com ela!

— É verdade? Cesare recuperou a visão? Sam assentiu, imaginando onde isso iria dar.

— Sim, recuperou.

A mulher soltou um suspiro ao recostar na poltrona e cruzou os tornozelos.

— Graças a Deus — resfolegou, secando os cantos dos olhos secos com um lencinho de papel. — Desculpe, mas você não faz idéia do que isso significa para mim... É claro que você sabe que eu e Cesare fomos noivos. Ele lhe disse o motivo por...

— Cesare nunca falou de você para mim, mas imagino que...

— Que eu o deixei depois do acidente... — Ela deu uma risadinha. — Sim, mas isso é o que todos pensaram. Na verdade, foi Cesare quem terminou. Ele disse que me amava demais para me deixar com o fardo de um marido deficiente. É claro que eu tentei dissuadi-lo, mas ele disse que não seria justo.

— Que nobre — disse Sam, secamente.

— Cesare é minha alma gêmea — afirmou Candice, num tom intenso que Sam julgou falso, como seus seios siliconados.

_E eu sou sua esposa, _pensou Sam, apertando os lábios.

Ela manteve sua expressão impassível. O crítico que havia esculhambado o último filme da atriz insinuou, sarcasticamente, que Candice Royal não conseguia interpretar nem com um saco de papel na cabeça, e ele não estava errado.

Essa percepção foi um pequeno consolo, quando Sam lembrou que o crítico também afirmou que a maioria dos homens perdoaria a absoluta ausência de talento porque ela ficava muito bem sem blusa. Algo que aparentemente Candice fazia bastante nesse filme.

— Então, agora você vê — disse Candice, antes de parar e erguer a mão até o decote — por que essa notícia sobre a recu peração dele me emocionou tanto.

Algumas fungadas não pareciam uma reação particularmen te tão forte para Sam, mas ela manteve o silêncio. A mulher mais velha parecia não notar sua ausência de respostas, mas também parecia o tipo de mulher que gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

— Você não faz idéia de como estou me sentindo, agora, que nada atrapalha para que fiquemos juntos.

— Perdão?

— O único motivo para termos nos separado foram seus es crúpulos ridículos, mas agora não há nada que atrapalhe nossa felicidade.

Sam a encarava. Essa mulher era inacreditável!

— A não ser uma esposa e um filho — disse ela, tocando a mão trêmula sobre a barriga.

— Isso deve ser difícil para você. Tenho certeza de que se importa com Cesare, do seu jeito...

Sam levantou lentamente, com os joelhos parecendo geléia.

— Eu amo Cesare — ela corrigiu, pressionando a mão fe chada sobre o peito. — Amo, da forma como uma esposa deve amar seu marido.

Candice pareceu momentaneamente surpresa pela veemên cia da resposta de Sam. Depois sorriu.

— Se o ama, então certamente vai querer que ele seja feliz. Sam ergueu o queixo.

— Ele é feliz.

Ela prendeu o lábio trêmulo entre os dentes e pôde ouvir o tom desafiador na própria voz e, pelo lampejo nos olhos verdes da outra, ela soube que Candice também ouvira.

O jeito de Candice era o de alguém que poderia se dar o luxo de ser generosa, ao dizer:

— Oh, eu tenho certeza de que ele finge estar feliz, mas, bem, pense a respeito...

— Pensar a respeito de quê? — perguntou Sam, como se ela não soubesse do que a atriz estava falando. Mas ela sabia. Ela vira a forma como as mulheres babavam ao olharem para Cesa re, depois olhavam para ela. Sam quase podia ver o que estavam pensando: como foi que ela o conseguiu?

— Não tenho a intenção de ser cruel.

O comentário arrastou Sam de volta à visitante.

— Perdão?

O sorriso sem qualquer ternura voltou.

— Não quero ser cruel.

Como um gato olhando para o rato.

Sam contraiu o maxilar e reuniu defesas ao seu redor, como se fosse uma capa.

Se ela ia desmoronar e, em algum ponto isso aconteceria, não seria diante daquela mulher.

Com uma das mãos sobre a barriga, ela se inclinou à frente e serviu leite na xícara de chá. Não por ter qualquer intenção de beber, mas para que com isso ganhasse algum tempo e alguma compostura. Então, forçando um sorriso nos lábios, ela tirou os sapatos e sentou em cima dos pés.

Ao receber um olhar sincero de Sam, o ar confiante da outra mulher oscilou ligeiramente.

— Mas você será cruel, de qualquer forma — insinuou Sam. Candice estreitou os olhos verdes.

— Você é o tipo de mulher que ganha o gosto de Cesare Brunelli? — A risadinha dela convidou Sam a compartilhar a piada.

Sam não sorriu. Ela abriu a boca para refutar e viu que não conseguia. Como poderia? Era verdade.

— Enfrentemos, ele não é do seu time.

— Você não sabe nada de mim, muito menos qual é o meu time.

— Você é do time das pessoas boazinhas — observou a ex de Cesare, com um sorriso que fez as faces de Sam corarem de raiva. — Você é boazinha. Mas Cesare é homem, e os homens não estão interessados na personalidade, ou no fato da mulher ser boazinha. Um homem da posição de Cesare precisa apre sentar uma certa imagem ao mundo, e sua esposa é parte dessa imagem.

— Uma esposa troféu.

A outra mulher sacudiu os ombros.

— Se prefere chamar assim.

Alguns meses antes, quando Cesare Brunelli era apenas a manchete de um jornal para ela, Sam poderia ter endossado esse tipo de visão, sem questionar. Ela própria poderia até ter dito algo muito parecido, se lhe pedissem uma opinião sobre o bilionário italiano!

Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes.

— Segundo minha experiência, Cesare não dá a mínima para o que pensam sobre ele.

Candice pareceu irritada por sua obstinação.

— Acho que conheço Cesare um pouquinho mais do que você.

— Você realmente acha que Cesare é tão fútil assim?

Pela primeira vez a loura perdeu sua calma superior. Seus lábios se apertaram e ela estrilou.

— Ele é homem.

Um homem que apertara os dedos de Sam com tanta força quando ela descreveu a imagem de seu filho que ela chegou a se retrair. Não, o homem com quem ela se casara podia ser muitas coisas, mas fútil não era uma delas.

Sam fez sua afirmação seguinte com confiança.

— Você não está apaixonada por Cesare, está? Acho que nem gosta dele.

— A questão é que ele não está apaixonado por você, está? Não foi por isso que se casou com você. Você o prendeu numa armadilha.

— Já lhe ocorreu que eu simplesmente possa ser gostosa na cama?

Pela expressão da outra, ela não pensara nisso.

— Talvez ele tenha se casado comigo pelo sexo — Sam con tinuou.

— Acho isso uma piada de péssimo gosto.

— Eu não tocaria no assunto de bom gosto se estivesse usan do essa jaqueta, sem sutiã. E quem disse que estou fazendo pia da? — acrescentou ela.

A loura apertou os lábios pintados de vermelho.

— Tenho certeza de que você sabe que se ele não estivesse cego, você jamais o teria fisgado:

Foi somente o orgulho que impediu Sam de se retrair diante dessa crueldade calculada.

— Eu não estava tentando fisgá-lo.

— Você engravidou.

— Não foi sozinha.

A loura puxou o ar entredentes e levantou. Sam fez o mesmo e sentiu uma desvantagem imediata. Seu corpo pareceu achatado ao lado da elegância esguia da atriz.

— Eu me esforcei. Queria ser amistosa.

— Você está agindo como seja tivesse concluído que Cesare me largaria por você.

A loura sacudiu a cabeleira e riu.

— Tudo que tenho a fazer é... — Ela estalou os dedos. Sam a cortou, zangada.

— Então, faça — aconselhou ela —, pois eu não vou desistir sem uma boa briga.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Uma hora depois, quando Sam ouviu a voz de Cesare no corredor, ela havia decidido não apenas lhe conceder o divórcio, mas insistir nisso.

Ela poderia ter disfarçado bem na frente de Candice, mas não queria ser o prêmio de consolação de homem algum. Ele podia ficar com Candice, e já ia tarde! Ela não ia competir pelo favorecimento de homem algum.

— E espero que eles sejam bem infelizes! — disse ela, entre dentes.

Mas, quando ele entrou na sala, 30 segundos depois, sua opi nião mudara radicalmente. Por que ela deveria lhe dar a liberda de tão facilmente? Por que deveria facilitar às coisas para ele e aquela mulher horrenda?

Ela devia ao filho ao menos uma luta. Além disso, por mais irritante que Cesare fosse, ela realmente achava que ele merecia mais que a loura frívola.

Cesare levou aproximadamente dois segundos para perceber que nada estava bem. Se as marcas das lágrimas não eram con clusivas, o olhar tempestuoso nos olhos violeta de Sam demons trava que estava furiosa, e aquela raiva parecia estar direcionada a ele.

— Ora, você finalmente resolveu aparecer. Imagino que eu deva ficar grata.

Cesare observou o rubor de suas faces e o brilho em seus olhos, e sorriu. Se o audível ranger dos dentes dela não fosse um indicador, ela pareceu achar o sorriso provocante.

— O que foi que eu fiz? — perguntou ele, pensando em sua aparência pela manhã, com os cabelos espalhados no travessei ro, o rosto vermelho e sonolento.

— Nada. Absolutamente nada — murmurou Sam. Ela sim plesmente adorara entreter sua amante.

Quando Cesare inclinou a cabeça e a olhou, Sam esqueceu qualquer discurso ensaiado.

Ela o encarou um pouco mais, e esperou, enquanto ele tirava um cisco inexistente da roupa, depois caminhou em sua direção, do outro lado da sala.

— Tenho a impressão de que cheguei no meio de uma cena. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. — Gostaria de me esclarecer, _cara?_

A suavidade em seu tom não enganava Sam. Ela podia ver que ele estava irritado com ela.

— Enquanto você esteve fora, eu resolvi lhe dar o divórcio. Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— Tem minha atenção.

Era difícil pensar, com ele a encarando daquele jeito.

— Não quero sua atenção, eu quero...

Ele inclinou a cabeça, interrogativo, e ela, mordendo o lábio, desviou o olhar.

— Um divórcio? — ele perguntou, pensando que o inferno congelaria antes que isso acontecesse. — Como acabamos de voltar da lua de mel, você não acha um pouco prematuro? E quem disse que eu aceitaria essa oferta?

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

— Não importa, mudei de idéia.

— Posso saber o que eu fiz? — Apesar do tom casual, Sam sentia a tensão.

— Não me venha com esse tom! — respondeu, zangada. Ele se aproximou mais, fazendo o estômago dela contrair.

Seu rosto mostrava uma máscara de fúria, mas ele perguntou, educadamente:

— Estou curioso, _cara, _que tom devo assumir, quando volto para casa e minha esposa me oferece o divórcio? — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. — Tem idéia da sensação?

Sam fechou os punhos e os arremessou sobre o peito dele. No instante em que fez contato com a superfície rija, sua raiva se transformou em tristeza.

Contendo o choro, ela encostou o queixo no peito dele.

— Samantha...

Sem conseguir responder, ela sacudiu a cabeça e segurou o tecido da camisa dele, sentindo o calor de seu corpo.

Ele passou os dedos longos por seus cabelos. Ao sentir sua respiração morna junto à pele, uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo de Sam.

— Não faça isso — sussurrou ela.

— Fazer o quê?

Os joelhos dela estavam moles e ele a segurou. Sam ergueu os olhos lacrimejantes, com pupilas dilatadas, e declarou:

— Não estou feliz.

Cesare recebeu essas palavras como um punhal em seu co ração, um órgão que jamais lhe causara dor. Ele faria qualquer coisa pela felicidade dela.

Mesmo que isso significasse deixá-la partir?

A idéia de outro homem a tocando fez seu sangue rugir de ódio.

— Eu vou mudar.

A emoção na voz dele e as palavras fizeram com que ela erguesse a cabeça.

— Eu...

Ele apertou as mãos ao redor da cintura dela.

— Acha que não consigo? — perguntou ele.

A intensidade dos olhos negros deixou Sam tonta.

— Acho que você consegue fazer o que quiser — disse ela, honestamente. — Por que ia querer mudar? — Para ela, ele parecia perfeito, e não seria Cesare se não fosse ridiculamente or gulhoso e teimoso demais.

— Estou fazendo você infeliz. — O rosto dele se contorceu de desgosto ao soltá-la.

Sam ficou olhando, desejando que ele não a soltasse, e pro fundamente confusa por suas emoções.

Ela cruzou os braços e estremeceu. Passara a vida toda cami nhando com os próprios pés, então, por que estar apaixonada a deixava tão fraca?

Cesare passou a mão nos cabelos que começavam a encaracolar sobre a gola. Isso a fez lembrar de quando ela o conhecera.

— Podemos passar por isso — disse ele, com um tom mais calmo que a teria convencido, não fosse pelo músculo retraído em seu maxilar.

— Você quer passar por isso?

— Claro que quero, por que eu diria? — Ele parou, visivel mente tentando controlar os nervos. — O primeiro item é...

Sam soltou uma risada ligeiramente histérica.

— Devo anotar?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Sam baixou o olhar e sussurrou.

— Desculpe.

— Por que você está infeliz?

A pergunta a fez erguer os olhos. Subitamente, Sam estava tão zangada que queria gritar.

— Por que você acha?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela apontou o dedo e gritou:

— Você me pergunta se eu sei qual é a sensação, e você... — Ela parou, sacudindo a cabeça, a força da indignação mo mentaneamente roubando-lhe as palavras.

— _Per amor de Dio, _o que foi que eu fiz? Ela puxou o ar pela boca e o encarou.

— Eu vou lhe dizer o que você fez — disse ela. — Você tem idéia do que é ver sua ex chegar e explicar que ela não terminou com você por causa do acidente, mas foi você que terminou tudo?

Uma expressão de surpresa desfez a tensão do rosto dele.

— Candice?

Até onde Cesare sabia, ela ainda estava com um argentino que arranjara.

Sam soltou uma risadinha.

— Você tem outras?

— Candice veio vê-la? — Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Sam apertou os lábios, imaginando se ele estaria disfarçando o que sentia pela ex.

A intensidade da pontada de ciúme a fez resfolegar.

Preocupado, Cesare esticou os braços, mas Sam recuou, ba tendo na mão dele.

— Você terminou o noivado? — perguntou ela, pensando: Diga não... diga não... Por favor!

Cesare sacudiu os ombros e confirmou.

— Sim, terminei.

Sam soltou um suspiro e seus ombros caíram. Sua última esperança se esvaíra.

— Então, ela estava dizendo a verdade?

— Imagino que haja uma primeira vez para tudo.

Sam o olhou vagamente, com os sentimentos conflitantes. Ele observou a expressão trágica em seu rosto, disse um pa lavrão e a pegou pelos ombros.

— O que foi que Candice lhe disse Samantha?

Sam, se esforçando para mostrar indiferença, sacudiu a cabeça;

— Ela me disse que você não se casou com ela para não ser um estorvo à mulher que ama como um marido deficiente.

Uma expressão de perplexidade surgiu no rosto de Cesare.

— Ela disse que você só casou comigo por causa do bebê, o que é verdade, mas... Não foi bom ouvir. Ela disse que se você não fosse cego nem teria dormido comigo.

Houve uma pausa, antes que Cesare respondesse.

— Candice parece ter falado um bocado, e você acreditou em tudo.

O comentário pareceu injusto.

— Eu achei estranho que você nunca a tivesse mencionado, agora sei o motivo.

— Você não sabe nada — disse ele. — E não a mencionei porque ela é passado.

— Você admitiu... — ela começou, mas ele a cortou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo o temperamento es quentar.

— Isso significa que estou sendo julgado? Foi você quem me disse que sou egoísta. Fico surpreso em pensar que eu seria capaz de algo tão nobre. Talvez você não tenha notado, mas eu achei que ficaria cego pelo resto da vida, quando a pedi em casamento. Não tive qualquer receio de prendê-la a um cego para o resto da vida.

— Você disse que o casamento não precisava ser para sempre!

— Mas você disse que precisava! Ele sacudiu os ombros e continuou:

— Posso até ter dito isso, mas não me referi a nós, foi de modo geral. Nosso casamento é para sempre.

— E — Sam acrescentou — você não me pediu em casa mento, você me disse que íamos nos casar. — Sam fungou e procurou um lenço no bolso... Ela não ia chorar. Não ia implorar que ele a amasse.

Cesare concordou com a correção, sacudindo os ombros.

— E você não está apaixonado por mim — declarou Sam. Seu sorriso radiante tinha uma expressão de partir o coração. — Só se casou comigo por causa do bebê, e por mim tudo bem. — Ela ficou olhando para o rosto dele, estranhamente imóvel. — Bem, não, não está tudo bem pra mim, mas aceito que as coisas sejam assim.

Cesare segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

— Bem, eu não posso aceitar as coisas como elas são — admitiu ele.

Ela perdeu á cor.

Cesare continuou falando:

— Eu terminei, sim, com Candice, mas não foi depois do acidente.

Sam piscou.

— Não entendo.

— Terminei duas semanas antes do acidente.

— Mas Candice...

— Candice não diz a verdade. Nós nos separamos quando eu descobri que ela estava dormindo com outra pessoa, enquanto eu viajava a negócios.

Os olhos de Sam se arregalaram de choque.

— Quer saber como me senti?

Saber que o coração dele havia sido partido por outra mulher não era algo que Sam queria ouvir.

— Traído, humilhado...? — disse ela.

— Não, eu me senti aliviado.

Ela ergueu os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Aliviado? Cesare assentiu.

— Sim, aliviado, porque isso tornou as coisas mais simples. Eu sabia que nunca me casaria com ela. Ela só ama a bolsa da moda. É uma mulher pragmática cujo talento está em ser foto grafada em lindas roupas.

— Mas por que você ia se casar com ela?

— Confesso que minha motivação era tão egoísta quanto a dela. Quando uma revista me abordou sobre a confirmação, eu cometi o erro de ser irônico. As pessoas que trabalham nessas revistas têm um modo especial de lidar com a ironia.

— Você poderia ter negado.

— Obviamente, deveria ter feito isso — concordou ele. — Mas tive a sensação desconfortável de vir a ser como meu pai. Como ele, tive minha porção de relacionamentos fúteis e achei que se fos se me casar com alguém, deveria ser com alguém frio como eu.

— Você não é frio! — ela protestou. Os olhos dele se abrandaram.

— _Cara, _antes de conhecer você, eu era um cínico. Quanto a Candice, eu não tinha grandes expectativas com relação a ela, mas não esperava que pulasse na cama com outro homem toda vez que eu estava fora do país.

Sam se retraiu.

— Então, quando a encontrei na cama com um ator, resolvi diminuir minhas perdas. Não liguei para o fato de que ela espalhou que me deu o fora, mas quando sofri o acidente, a história se reverteu contra ela.

— Não entendo.

— A ocasião não foi boa. As pessoas acharam que ela me dispensou por não suportar um marido deficiente. E ficou ruim pra ela.

— Não poderia acontecer com uma pessoa melhor. A evidência do ciúme trouxe alívio ao rosto de Cesare.

— Sabe, você pode não perceber isso, mas você está apaixo nada por mim.

Sam o olhou, fascinada.

— Você acha?

— Eu sei — disse ele, com uma arrogância enfurecedora, mas ela sabia que sentiria falta se ele ficasse humilde, da noite para o dia.

— Você está errado. Já faz muito tempo que eu o adoro, mes mo sendo o homem mais teimoso do mundo. Eu o amo, Cesare.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, antes que ele gemesse e a beijasse. E a beijou até deixá-la tonta, e quando parou de beijar, lentamente tracejou seu rosto com o dedo.

— Meu sentimento por você, Samantha...

— Você tem sentimentos por mim? — perguntou ela, ino centemente.

— Como pode me perguntar isso? Não sabia dar nome a isso porque nunca senti. Eu não sabia o que era o amor. Não reco nheci, nem quando estava bem ali, na minha frente. Toda vez que eu ouvia sua voz, sentia seu toque... Quando eu não enxer gava, ficava ali deitado, imaginando seu rosto... Seu lindo rosto. E quando eu disse, eu sabia Samantha.

A emoção da voz dele vinha da alma.

— Quando você ergueu aquele véu, tirou meu fôlego. Fi nalmente pude reconhecer que era amor. Você me salvou Sa mantha. Eu consegui afastar todos que se importavam comigo. Todos, exceto você. Você trouxe a luz de volta à minha vida. Você foi... — ele corrigiu — você é a luz da minha vida. Eu estava na escuridão quando você chegou, como um raio. Você é incrível — disse ele maravilhado, passando a mão no rosto dela. — Você parece tão delicada e é tão corajosa. Tem uma generosidade que minha alma cínica não quis acreditar. Eu tentei não acreditar, mesmo depois que você me deu seu corpo. Disse a mim mesmo que era só sexo, mas eu sabia que havia mais.

A essa altura, Samantha chorava copiosamente.

— Eu não quero sua gratidão, Cesare.

— Bem, mesmo assim, você terá, _cara. _Junto com meu amor. Pode não querer nenhum dos dois, mas são seus. — Ele pegou uma das mãos dela, cruzando seus dedos morenos, e segurou-a junto ao peito. —Assim como é seu o meu coração.

Sam fechou os olhos. Ela sentia o coração dele disparado. Por dentro, ela explodia de alegria.

— Eu aceito, Cesare.

— Ah, e isso também — disse ele, soltando a mão dela e pegando algo no bolso. Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo. — Não estou tentando comprar seu amor — disse ele, ao lhe dar a cai xinha. — Mas eu queria lhe dar algo que expressasse o que eu não conseguia dizer.

— Até que você não foi tão mal — disse ela, ao erguer a tampa. Do lado de dentro havia um colar de safiras.

— Eu queria fazer algo por você que nunca tinha feito por outra mulher. Sempre deleguei as tarefas — admitiu ele, enver gonhado. — Nunca comprei um presente para uma mulher. Sei que isso não é uma coroa de jóias, mas, se você quiser, posso comprar ou até roubá-la para você. Mas essa cor me fez lembrar os seus olhos.

E ela disse, com os olhos cheios d'água:

— São lindas, Cesare.

— A idéia de perder novamente a visão me aterrorizava, mas nem de perto era o mesmo terror de perder você, Samantha.

Ela pegou a mão dele e a colocou em cima de sua barriga arredondada.

— Você não vai me perder, nem a ele, Cesare — prometeu ela, com os olhos brilhando de amor.

**EPÍLOGO**

Um ano e meio depois eles estavam se preparando para uma noite de gala do Palácio Veneziano de um amigo de Cesare.

Sam saiu na ponta dos pés do quarto onde dormia Natalia, a filhinha deles, de um ano. Cesare perguntava em voz alta onde ela colocara suas abotoaduras.

— Shhh! Ela acabou de dormir. Eu já contei três histórias de ursinhos, com encenação e tudo.

Desde que tivera o bebê, no ano anterior, Sam mal tivera um instante só para si. Cesare, sem que ela soubesse, apresentara a história infantil que ela mantinha numa gaveta a um editor e, para seu espanto, ele aceitara. Ela fora convidada há passar várias semanas fazendo a divulgação do livro, o que exigiu habilidade logística, por estar amamentando.

O problema era que a história não agradara apenas sua filha, mas centenas de milhares de crianças, e não era apenas Cesare que sugeria a produção do segundo volume, os editores também queriam.

Ser esposa de Cesare era uma tarefa de tempo integral. Ela estava com um vestido estilo grego, de um ombro só, e Cesare deu um assovio ao vê-la.

— Nossa, você está incrível, _cara mia!_

Sam sorriu e disse:

— Você também não está nada mal.

Ele foi andando até a porta do quarto da filha.

— Prometo que não vou acordá-la.

Sam entrou atrás dele e ficou ao seu lado, olhando o rostinho rosado da filha. Cesare passou os braços ao redor dela.

— Ela é maravilhosa, não é? — disse ele, baixinho. — A segunda coisa mais linda do mundo — sussurrou ele, beijando o alto da cabeça de Sam. — E o fato de quase ter perdido vocês duas faz tudo mais precioso.

— Milhares de mulheres fazem cesarianas, não é grande coi sa — Mas ela segurara na mão dele com tanta força, quando disseram que o batimento cardíaco do bebê caíra, que ele ficou com hematomas na mão.

— Uma cesariana de emergência — corrigiu ele. — E é gran de coisa, sim, quando são as minhas mulheres. Aquela noite ti rou quase dez anos da minha vida!

— Deixa pra lá, dessa vez a cesariana será marcada. Ao menos será, se nosso próximo bebê for grande como foi essa elefantinha.

— Você disse que dessa vez... — ele parou. Os olhos dele pararam na barriga dela.

Sam respirou fundo.

— Disse.

— Isso significa...?

Ela assentiu.

— Estou com dez semanas. Está feliz? — Ela viu sua surpresa. — Sei que não estávamos planejando tão rápido, depois de você ter dito que não conseguiria passar por aquilo outra vez, mas...

— Feliz? — Ele segurou o rosto dela, com as duas mãos.

— Antes de ter você e nosso bebê, eu achei que era feliz. Mas minhas meninas são insubstituíveis, duas jóias perfeitas.

A declaração trouxe lágrimas aos olhos dela.

— Não me faça chorar, demorei horas para me arrumar.

— Agora eu sou feliz! — disse ele, colocando a mão dela no peito dele. — Ficarei aterrorizado quando esse novo bebê chegar — admitiu ele —, mas dessa vez estarei mais preparado. Mesmo que isso signifique mais cabelos brancos.

Sam riu e passou a mão nos cabelos dele.

— Você não tem cabelos brancos.

— Mas terei — previu ele. E isso parecia um preço muito pequeno a pagar pelo amor daquela mulher, sem a qual ele não imaginava viver. — E você ainda continuará a me amar?

— Nunca deixarei de amá-lo, Cesare, mas se ficar careca... Uma garota tem que impor limites.

— E um homem também — disse Cesare. — E eu não quero dividi-la com ninguém esta noite. Vamos ficar em casa?

Sam achou a oferta tentadora.

— Draco não ficará magoado?

— Esqueça Draco e pense em mim — disse Cesare, pegando-a pela cintura e beijando-a.

— Nunca deixo de pensar em você, tenho certeza de que Draco entenderá.

— Ele entenderá perfeitamente. Acho que ele próprio está um pouco apaixonado por você, mas você é a minha garota.

Sam riu, por lembrar a si mesma que era a garota mais sortuda do mundo. Ela era a garota de Cesare.


End file.
